Walk Me Home
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Chad and Taylor are now known as the newest couple to hit the East High block. But with difficulties around the corner, will their newly found relationship survive? The Last Chapter: The DanforthMcKessie Miracles is up! Read and Review! Sequel Info Up!
1. Not Just An Ordinary Girl Part 1

**Summary: At the after party, Chad and Taylor are being very shy to each other (hence that they like one another), so Troy and Gabi try and get them together. But with difficulties around the corner, will their newly found relationship survive? New Chaylor Story!**

**Distribution: I do not own HSM or Mandy Moore.**

**Chapter 1- Not Just An Ordinary Girl**

_Walk me home_

_I don't wanna go all the way alone_

_Baby would you walk with me home_

_Baby would you take my hand_

_Come with me now to our special land_

_Baby would you walk with me home_

**HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM**

**Chad's House, 7:32 p.m.**

**Chad was in his house flying clothes out of his closet. He was trying to find the perfect outfit for the after-party, which was hosted at his house, and more importantly when he would pick Taylor up. He promised her that he would pick her up before the party started. While Chad was trying to find the perfect shirt, Nikki, his older sister, came into his room to check what he was doing. What she saw was always expected from his room, a BIG disaster!**

**"Wow, I think El Nino hit three times already and is coming back for another strike," Nikki said as she entered the room. Chad came out of his closet with a shirt half on his face, half on his head.**

**"Help!" Chad replied muffled. Nikki sighed as she helped him take the shirt off.**

**"No, I wanted to put that on," Chad said.**

**"The color didn't match the rest of your outfit anyways. That's why I took it off," Nikki responded.**

**"Oh, man. Now I gotta get another shirt to wear," moaned Chad as he walked back into his closet.**

**Nikki worked her way around the messy room to his bed. She was very exhausted because Chad begged her to help him get everything ready for the after party, which, of course, he didn't help with. Their mom was out of town for the weekend so Chad decided that it would be the perfect time to throw the party.**

**"So when are you going to pick up the girl you asked out?" Nikki asked.**

**"FYI; her name is Taylor," Chad replied, "And I promised her that I would pick her up before the party started."**

**"Oh, really," Nikki sighed. She looked at Chad's basketball clock on his wall. "And when was you going to do that?"**

**"Uh, 7:35. Why?" Chad asked.**

**"Because it's 7:38 right now. How long does it take you to find a shirt?" Nikki replied.**

**Chad ran out the closet to look at the clock. Nikki was right; he was 3 minutes late! "Damn it; I'm three minutes late!" Chad exclaimed. He ran across his room to get the keys to his car.**

**Nikki looked at him in shock. **_"He never worried about the time. He was always late for everything. Maybe I'm in an alternate dimension, like the Twilight Zone or something" _**Nikki thought. She looked at Chad's outfit. He had on a grey shirt and nice, IRONED blue jeans and his grey sneakers. "You look pretty decent for a girl. Are you sure she's not just some ordinary cheerleader girl that you always have your eye on or something" Nikki asked.**

**Chad turned to look at her, with a serious look that meant it was the total opposite of what she thought. "She's not just an ordinary girl, not even a cheerleader. She's very smart, beautiful, nice, sweet and she totally understands me," Chad replied. He grabbed his keys and left out of his room in a flash.**

**"Uh, Chad!" Nikki yelled as she ran out of the room behind him. Chad turned around when she called for him "What?" he asked.**

**"You might wanna do something about that sock on your head," Nikki giggled. Chad reached on the top of his head to get the footie off his hair. He threw it at Nikki who jumped back avoiding to touch the nasty sock. Lord knows where that sock has been.**

**"I'll be back in about 5 minutes!" Chad yelled out the door. Nikki went into the living room and layed on the couch. She couldn't believe that Chad had actually liked someone that wasn't a cheerleader! **_"Something is wrong with the world these days" _**Nikki thought as she turned on the TV to watch the TV Guide and wait until Chad came back with his "date".**

**CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR CHAYLOR**

**"Taylor, hurry up. I really gotta use the potty!" Briana cried.**

**"Hold on for 2 seconds, please!" Taylor yelled back. "Go use the bathroom downstairs!" Taylor was in her bathroom, trying to finish curling her hair. After school, she took a nap that lasted until 7:00 and Chad said he was going to pick her up at 7:35 for the after party. She already had on her outfit and her makeup applied. All she had to do was finish her hair and to find some comfromtable shoes to wear. **

**"It's so far away and I can't hold my pee any longer!" Briana cried again.**

**Taylor sighed as she unplugged her flat iron and opened the bathroom to let her little sister into the bathroom. Briana raced to the toilet and unbuttoned her pants really fast before she did it in her underwear. Taylor sighed at her sister and she went back into her room. She already had four pairs of shoes to choose from: her black X-Appeal high heel shoes, her new blue Skechers shoes from Christmas, her grey ballet flats and her favorite blue slides. Taylor was wearing a blue tank top with a star in the middle, light blue low rise jeans with stars on the back pockets and her new skechers blue striped socks (A/N: I'm actually wearing that outfit so it just came to me. Continuing the story!) She already eliminated her X-Appeal shoes when she heard the doorbell rang. She looked out her front window and was surprised to see Chad looking very nervous at the door. (A/N: Taylor's room is on the front part of the house. She also has a balcony like Gabriella's room and it is in the front of the house too. That's how my room is too! Continuing it again!) She smiled as she saw him putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth. So out of random, Taylor grabbed her blue Skechers and put them on out her door.**

**Chad was very nervous when he reached Taylor's house. He looked at his watch one last time. 7:45. **_The party starts in 30 minutes so I should have time to chill with Taylor when we get back to the house. _**Chad thought as the door opened to reveal Ms. McKessie**

**"Hi Ms. McKessie. I came to... uh... pick up Taylor. Is...is she ready yet?" Chad asked nervously.**

**"Hi and she should be ready in a minute. Please come in and have a seat," Ms. McKessie replied back. She moved back from the doorway to let Chad in. Chad came in and sat down on the recliner chair near the stairs in the living room. Ms. McKessie closed the door and headed to where Chad was in the living room.**

**"Would you like some water while you wait...uh what's your name again?" Ms. McKessie asked polietly.**

**"Oh...uh sorry. My manners. Uh... Chad. And yes i would love to have some water please. Thank you," Chad replied.**

**"Ok then, Chad," Ms. McKessie said as she went into the kitchen to fix him some water. **

**Chad was amazed of how elegant Taylor's house was. In the foyer was a high rised chandelier and a couple of vases filled with white roses. The living room was more amazing. It had 2 big couches, 2 smaller ones and a recliner chair, all tan with a 58 inch plasma screen TV on the wall. The walls were painted white and the fan above the room was tan also. **_Taylor has it made! _**Chad thought. **_She's smart and has a big ass house. What more can you ask of a girl?_

**Ms. McKessie came back into the living room with 2 glasses of water. "Here you go. Where were you going to take Taylor?"**

**Chad took a sip of his water before he answered her question. "Um... I'm taking her to my party. There will be no drinks or anything bad. It's just a couple of our friends over for a while," Chad replied.**

**A slamming of the door and feet running down the stairs signaled Chad that Taylor was ready. He turned around to see Taylor trying to tie her shoes while coming down the stairs. He sighed and he got up to help her tie her shoes. He held her in balance and he put her foot on his leg and he tied her shoe for her. Taylor smiled at him and Chad blushed when he caught a glimpse of her smiling. When he was done tying her shoe, he let her foot and held out his hand ready to leave.**

**"Is my lady ready to go now?" Chad asked in a British voice.**

**Taylor giggled at his change of voice. "I will be as soon as I get my purse," she replied. Taylor went into the living room and grabbed her purse.**

**"I'm leaving now mom," Taylor yelled to her mother.**

**"Ok, then. Call me if you need me, you hear?" Ms. McKessie yelled back.**

**"Ok," Taylor replied as she went out the door.**

**"Thanks for the water, Ms. McKessie," Chad said.**

**"Oh, no problem. Just treat my daughter right and protect her. Can I trust you to do that?" Ms. McKessie asked.**

**"You can trust me, Ms. McKessie. Bye!" Chad replied as he went out the door to his car.**

**Chad unlocked the car door and opened the passenger car door for Taylor. Taylor giggled again "Like a real gentleman, thank you," Taylor said.**

**"Nothing to it, my lady," Chad joked as he got in the driver seat of his car and drove off into the night.**

**"So we're you trying to impress my mom back there?" Taylor asked after a few minutes of silence.**

**"No, not really. I just wanted to see if she can trust me," Chad replied back.**

**"Oh, ok." Taylor said.**

**Silence again. They were nervous to have a conversation with each other. Ever since Chad asked Taylor out to the after party he was throwing, she had a lovey dovey feeling for him. But she wondered if he felt the same way for her. The same thing ran through Chad's mind. Both didn't know that they could have the relationship of a lifetime.**

**END OF CHAP 1- END OF CHAP 1- END OF CHAP 1- END OF CHAP 1- END OF CHAP 1**

**That's all I'm gonna write for now. Next chapter- Taylor meets Chad's sister, the after-party and chemistry starts up between Chad and Taylor. You guys know what to do. R&R! Thanx a bunch. Look out for the next chapter of Walk Me Home! **

**P.S. I actually wrote this story while listening to the song Walk Me Home by Mandy Moore! Look out for more chapters. I need reviews and ideas for how the next chapter is going to be. Thanks a lot. I'm out!**

** -ThunderbirdWildcat**


	2. Not Just An Ordinary Girl Part 2

**I got a few reviews so far so keep it up. I need some more ideas. Well that's all I gotta say now. Onto chapter 2 of Walk Me Home!**

**CHADTAYLOR-CHADTAYLOR-CHADTAYLOR-CHADTAYLOR**

**The rest of the ride to Chad's house was silent. When they pulled into Chad's driveway, Chad got out of his car and opened Taylor's door for her again.**

**"You know I'm a big girl, right?" Taylor asked nicely.**

**"I know that. I just wanted to. Besides, you're not just an ordinary girl," Chad replied. **

**Taylor smiled when he said that about her. Chad tried to hide his blushing but Taylor saw it anyways. Chad took Taylor's hand and helped her out of the car. He locked the doors and headed to the house. They went inside and Chad led Taylor into the living room. Taylor was amazed of how his house looked like. The living room was painted green and it had 1 L-shaped couch, 2 smaller couches and a lounge chair with a massage machine that went with it. In the living room was also a 58 inch screen plasma TV on the wall. **_Man, Chad's house is way better than my house!" _**Taylor thought.**

**"Do you want to sit down while you're admiring my living room?" Chad asked scaring Taylor a little.**

**"Oh, sorry about that. I guess so, yeah," Taylor replied a little shaken up. She sat down on one of the smaller couches and watched whatever was on the tv.**

**"Did you want something to drink while you wait?" Chad asked from the kitchen.**

**"Ok," Taylor said. She got up and tried to find her way to the kitchen. She decided to listen to Chad's voice to see where the kitchen was.**

**"Well, we have Sprite, root beer, lemonade and punch. What do you want?" Chad asked again. Taylor followed his voice and she saw him in the refrigerator pulling out some drinks. She went and tapped him on his shoulder and Chad jumped at her touch. He had a glass in his hand and it dropped on the hardwood floor, shattering into tons of small pieces.**

**"Oh my gosh, Chad. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you with glasses in your hands. I'll help you clean it up," Taylor rambled as she got on the ground to pick up the pieces.**

**"No, its ok, Taylor. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been holding the glasses anyways. I wasn't really thinking," Chad replied. He went to the pantry to get a broom and a dustpan. He came back and swept all of the remaining pieces that Taylor didn't pick up. One piece that Taylor picked up gave her a big cut on her hand.**

**"Oww!" exclaimed Taylor as she dropped all the pieces she picked up.**

**Chad swept her pieces and threw them away in the trash can. He went back to her and helped her off the floor. He took a look at her hand; it had a big cut in the middle of her hand. "God, that's a deep cut, Taylor," Chad replied looking at her.**

**Then, Nikki came running into the kitchen like it was on fire. She was wearing her robe and her hair was half wet from the shower.**

"**What happened in here, Chad?" Nikki asked.**

"**Well I was getting me and Taylor something to drink and I had glasses in my hand and then they fell and broke. So Taylor helped me pick them up and now she has a cut from one of the broke glasses," Chad said thoroughly**

"**Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Nikki asked to Taylor. When Taylor nodded, Nikki replied, "Ok, stay here. I'm gonna get a first-aid kit. Chad, take her into the living room. I'll be right back."**

**As Nikki left the kitchen, Chad lifted Taylor up and led her carefully into the kitchen. He sat her down at the edge of the L-shaped couch. **

"**You know that you don't have to be careful with me," Taylor said. **

"**I just wanted to see if you were ok," Chad replied, "And besides…"**

**Nikki came into the living room with a small first-aid kit. "Ok, now how deep is the cut?" she asked.**

**Taylor showed Nikki her hand and Nikki winced when she saw the cut. While Nikki was working on Taylor's hand, Chad went back into the kitchen to get Taylor and him the drinks he promised. **

"**Are you ok?" Nikki asked as she finished bandaging Taylor's hand.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I didn't catch your name, though," Taylor replied.**

"**Oh, sorry. The name's Nikki. I'm Chad's older sister," Nikki introduced.**

"**My name's Taylor, Nikki," Taylor said.**

**They shook hands and Chad came back into the room with a cup of sprite and a cup of root beer.**

"**I didn't know what you wanted so I just got a sprite and root beer for you to choose from," Chad rambled.**

"**That's ok, Chad," Taylor said. "I'll take the sprite. Thank you."**

**Taylor took the sprite and took a small sip of it. Chad sat back and flipped the channel to TV Guide to see what was on TV.**

"**Well I'm gonna go right now," Nikki interrupted as she got up.**

"**Where are you going?" Chad asked.**

"**I have a date tonight," Nikki replied.**

"**You didn't say anything about a date, though."**

"**You didn't ask. And besides it came last minute while you were gone."**

"**All right," Chad said as he went up to his room. "I'll be right back, Taylor."**

"**Ok," replied Taylor.**

"**Hey," Nikki said to Taylor, "watch Chad for me, ok. He kinda goes a little crazy when he's home alone."**

"**Ok, then. Nice meeting you. Have fun on your date!" Taylor replied.**

"**Thanks. Nice meeting you too," Nikki said. She went out the back door to the garage. All Taylor could hear was Nikki starting up her car and leaving the house. Taylor decided to change the channel so she wouldn't be bored. **_I wonder what Chad's doing right now." _**Taylor thought as she was watching Cruel Intentions. Suddenly, she heard a crash above her. **

"**Is everything ok up there Chad?" Taylor yelled.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok. Some things just fell. I'm fine. What are you doing?" Chad yelled back**

**Then, the doorbell rang. Chad ran down the stairs and stopped at the front door. Taylor came to the front foyer where Chad was and tried to calm him down. **

"**You ok?" Taylor asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," Chad answered. The doorbell rang again and Taylor looked out the window to see Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang behind them.**

"**The gang's here," Taylor said.**

"**Ok then. Let the party begin," Chad replied as he opened the door.**

**END OF CHAP 2- END OF CHAP 2- END OF CHAP 2- END OF CHAP 2-**

**Well that's all I got for now. FYI- the after party is just for the gang, just thought I let you know. Here's a preview of Chapter 3 of Walk Me Home!**

"_Come on Chad, you can do it!" said Gabriella_

"_Yeah, almost everyone did it. Now it's your turn," continued Zeke._

"_But Taylor didn't do it yet," Chad replied._

"_She's next. Now get up there and do it!" Sharpay said as she pushed Chad up to the small stage._

_Chad stared at the microphone and at everyone else. Everyone was cheering for him including Taylor. He smiled when he saw her giving him thumbs up. The music starting playing behind him. He closed his eyes, sighed and started the song._

**I bet you can't wait for the next chapter after that preview, right? Be on the lookout for the next chapter. I need more ideas for the next few chapters. Open up your creative mind and give me some ideas! You know what to do now. R&R! I need at least 20 reviews before I continue to the 4th chapter. I give thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. Please continue reviewing my stories and saying how good it is. I want at least 20 or more reviews so I can feel that my story is a big hit. Thanks to all these people for reviewing my 1st chapter.**

**VUWildcat**

**xox-ButterflyKisses-xox**

**ZacEfronLuver**

**theyoungandthehopeless**

**bop2theTOP**

**hhstyle**

**I hope I hear from you guys again. Need more reviews! Read and review now! CIAO!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


	3. Karaoke Fun, Star Gazing

**Hey guys! I loved your reviews and comments about the story. Keep it up! Well, I'm guessing everyone's thinking about what Chad's gonna sing in this chapter. FYI- In my story, Chad CAN SING! He just kinda hides it in. Just thought I let you know that. Keep the reviews coming.I do not own Teddy Geiger's For You I Will.Here's Chapter 3!**

**AFTERPARTY-AFTERPARTY-AFTERPARTY-AFTERPARTY-AFTERPARTY-**

**"I'm so glad you're hosting this after party, Chad," Sharpay said as she sat on the couch.**

**"No problem, but why couldn't it be at you and Ryan's house?" Chad asked.**

**"Our parents were having a "get together" at the house," Ryan replied with air quotations.**

**The gang was all spread out in the living room. Troy was sitting on the floor with Gabriella on his lap; Sharpay was sitting on the couch with Zeke next to her; Kelsi and Jason both sat on the floor next to each other; Ryan was sitting in a chair Chad got from the dining room; and Chad was sitting on the big couch with Taylor. The middle table was filled with the sodas that Chad had, the chips that Gabriella bought on the way to the party, Zeke's homemade cookies and cupcakes and the gang's ordered pizzas.**

**"So what do you guys wanna play?" Troy asked.**

**"Who said that we were playing something?" Kelsi responded.**

**"I know!" Ryan exclaimed, "Let's sing karaoke!"**

**The room filled with ok's and whatever's but it was silent for Chad and Taylor. **

**"Well..." Ryan exclaimed.**

**"Well what?" Taylor asked.**

**"Do you guys wanna sing karaoke?" Ryan asked again.**

**"I don't think Taylor wanna sing karaoke, guys," Chad spoke up. Taylor looked at Chad with a serious face on.**

**"Well I want to sing karaoke," replied Taylor.**

**"Fine by me," Chad said. "Who's going first?"**

**Everyone looked around and shrugged their shoulders.**

**"Let's draw straws!" Gabriella said. "The shortest straw goes first."**

**"I like the way you think," Troy replied as he gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.**

**Chad sighed and he went into the kitchen to get some straws and scissors. He came back into the living room and cut the straws ramdomly, some with same length and some with a shorter length. He put them all in his hand and stuck them out evenly. Everyone grabbed one measured it with everyone else.**

**"Hey! I got a really short one," Jason said.**

**"Well you gotta go up there and sing, Jason!" Troy yelled.**

**Kelsi squeezed his hand before he went up there to sing. Sharpay clicked a button on the karaoke machine to choose a random song. He ended up singing Chris Brown's Run It.**

**KARAOKE FUN- KARAOKE FUN- KARAOKE FUN- KARAOKE FUN-**

**About 20 minutes later, almost everyone went except for Chad and Taylor. Sharpay was next after Jason and she sung Me, Myself and I by Beyonce; next was Troy singing Hey Juliet by LMNT; then Ryan sung YMCA by the Village People; Kelsi sung Come Clean by Hilary Duff; Gabriella sung Irresistible by Jessica Simpson and Zeke sung When Your Mad by NeYo. **

**Now it was Chad's turn. And he wasn't budging to the stage at all.**

**"Come on Chad, you can do it!" said Gabriella.**

**"Yeah, almost everyone did it. Now it's your turn," continued Zeke.**

**"But Taylor didn't do it yet," Chad replied pointing at Taylor.**

**"She's already did it. You were in the bathroom when she sang. Now get up there and do it!" Sharpay said as she pushed Chad up to the small stage.**

**Chad stared at the microphone and at everyone else. Everyone was cheering for him including Taylor. He smiled when he saw her giving him thumbs up. The music started playing behind him. He closed his eyes, sighed and started the song.**

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you_.

**Everyone started cheering when he sang the famous Teddy Geiger song that's been playing on the radio for days. Taylor looked at him and blushed, thinking that the song was for her.**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will _

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_  
Like a water bed _**(Chad looked in Taylor's eyes when he sang that. Taylor blushed and looked down on the floor)**_  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.  
_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

**Chad looked at Taylor when he said those words. All the girls looked at Taylor and squealed. Gabriella went to sit next to her. **

**"You know he's singing that song for you right?" Gabi said**

**All Taylor did was blush and smile. Gabriella saw it and looked at Chad to see if he saw it. Chad smiled at Gabriella to signal that he saw it. Gabriella turned Taylor around to let her hear Chad sing the rest of the song.**

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would _

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you, yeah

**Chad felt inside that maybe the karaoke machine knew he had to sing this song to show Taylor how he feel about her. **_Maybe the machine's psychic." _**Chad thought. He looked at Taylor and saw her blush again. He started to get the feeling of the song through his body. Then he really sang it like he meant it.**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

**Chad looked deep in Taylor's eyes. "For you I will," Chad sung into the mic when the song was over.**

**Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered for him. Taylor even stood up and cheered. Troy came up to Chad and ruffled up his hair.**

**"Good job, man. You should be in the next musical," Troy said.**

**"No way, dude. Sorry, I don't do musicals," Chad replied and everyone laughed.**

**Chad went and sat next to Taylor like he did when the party started. "Are you ok?" he asked her.**

**"Yea, I'm good. Nice song you sang. I liked it," Taylor smiled.**

**"Thanks," Chad said. They both smiled.**

**"Holy shit! It's 11:50. I gotta head home before my parents kill me," Troy exclaimed **

**"Hey Chad! We're heading out now," Jason yelled to Chad.**

**"Alright," Chad replied. He got up and led everyone out the door. **

**"Have a safe ride home. Don't get in a crash!" Chad yelled to everyone.**

**"Hey, where's Gabriella?" Troy asked Chad.**

**Inside, Gabriella was talking to Taylor about Chad singing.**

**"You know he totally has a thing for you right?" Gabi asked Taylor.**

**"Not really. I thought he only liked me as a friend," Taylor said**

**"Come on! You're totally blind. The way he sang that song to you, come on Taylor. Total sign!" Gabi exclaimed.**

**"I guess so..." Taylor replied.**

**"Girl, you need to go for it. If he likes you..." Gabi carried on.**

**"But I don't know if I like him."**

**"How can you not know? Do you have feeling for him?"**

**"I guess after the song..."**

**"OH MY GOSH! TAYLOR!"**

**"What?"**

**"You like him!"**

**"I didn't say that!"**

**"Gabriella, we're gonna go. I don't want to get in trouble with your mom," Troy interuppted.**

**"Ok, I'm coming," Gabriella replied. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, sister, ok?"**

**"All right," Taylor said. She hugged Gabi goodbye.**

**"See you later! Bye Taylor! See ya Chad!" Gabi said out the door.**

**Chad closed the door behind her and went into the living room where Taylor was still at. She wasn't in there but she was out on the porch. Chad came out to where she was. It was a starry night out and she was looking in Chad's telescope out there. **

**"So, you see some constellations out there?" Chad asked her.**

**"Not really but I see the Big and Little Dipper," Taylor replied.**

**"Oh, ok,"Chad said. He sat on the bench next to the telescope. Taylor looked back to see if she can see them without the telescope. Then a ray of light shot through the sky. **

**"Look Chad, a shooting star," Taylor said. Chad looked up at the sky. Then more rays of light shot through the sky. It was a meteor shower.**

**"It looks like a meteor shower to me, Taylor," Chad replied. Taylor looked at him like he outsmarted her. They both looked up at the sky.**

**"Make a wish," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and turned the other way to hide their blushes. They both closed their eyes and made a wish that was all the same: I wish that Taylor/Chad liked me and was my girlfriend/boyfriend.**

**After their wishing, the meteor shower suddenly stopped and only two rays of light shot through the sky and out into space again.**

**"You ready to go home?" Chad asked Taylor.**

**Taylor turned to look at him. "Yeah, let me get my purse," she answered as she went back into the house. **

**Chad looked up at the star-filled sky once more, made that same wish again, and went inside to take Taylor home.**

**END OF CHAP 3- END OF CHAP 3- END OF CHAP 3- END OF CHAP 3-**

**What do you think? One of the most cutest Chaylor chapters you've ever read? I know this chapter is like one of those.Here's a preview of Chapter 4 of Walk Me Home!**

_"You had a nice time, Taylor?" Chad asked. They were at Taylor's front door and it looked like everyone was asleep inside the house._

_"Yeah I did. Thanks for taking me," Taylor replied._

_"No problem. Well you should head in right now," Chad said. _

_Taylor nodded and she looked through her purse for her keys. When she found them, she unlocked the front door and went in._

_"Taylor?" Chad said before she closed the door._

_"Yes?" Taylor replied as she stepped outside once more._

_Chad looked in her eyes and Taylor took a step forward. 'He's gonna do it. He's gonna kiss me!' Taylor thought. He leaned in and..._

**That's the preview of chapter 4. Try and guess what's gonna happen. Read and review this chapter. I need 10 reviews before I post up the next chapter. This is the ThunderbirdWildcat signing off. Ciao baby!**


	4. First Kiss

**The ThunderbirdWildcat is back again! I know you all have read Chaylor Romance Challenge. If not, you should read it because I'm trying to reach the big 20 reviews! So after you read this new chapter of Walk Me Home, check it out! Let me tell you- It's real good. Well, here's Chapter 4!**

**HOME SWEET HOME- HOME SWEET HOME- HOME SWEET HOME- HOME SWEET HOME-**

**The ride back to Taylor's house was silent again. All the sound in the car was the radio in low volume. The sunroof was open so Taylor occupied herself and started to stare up at the stars. There was two stars that shone out above the rest. **_I wonder if that's like how Chad and I are gonna be like..." _**Taylor wondered as she started to fall asleep.**

**Soon enough, Chad made it back to Taylor's house. He turned to look at Taylor to see her fast asleep. **_She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Ok, I gotta wake her up now!" _**Chad thought. He shook Taylor slighty, not trying to make her mad at him for not letting her sleep. **

**"Taylor, wake up. We're at your house noe," Chad said.**

**Taylor stirred and blinked her eyes. She sat up and saw her house in front of the car. "Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me, Chad." she replied.**

**Chad smiled as he got out of the car to get the door for Taylor. He held out his hand to help her out of the car. She grabbed his hand and he helped her out of the car. Chad closed the car door behind her and they walked to the door. It was time to say goodnight.**

**"You had a nice time, Taylor?" Chad asked. He looked inside and it looked like everyone was asleep inside the house.**

**"Yeah I did. Thanks for inviting me to the party," Taylor replied.**

**"No problem. Well you should head in right now," Chad said. **

**Taylor nodded and she looked through her purse for her keys. When she found them, she unlocked the front door and went in.**

**"Taylor?" Chad said before she closed the door.**

**"Yes?" Taylor replied as she stepped outside once more.**

**Chad looked in her eyes and Taylor took a step forward. 'He's gonna do it. He's gonna kiss me!' Taylor thought. He leaned in and...**

**"Taylor, why are you at the front door?"**

**Taylor jumped and turned around to see Briana in her light blue teddy bear pajamas. She was holding Taylor's favorite teddy bear, Bubbles. That made Taylor freak out!**

**"What are you doing out of bed? And give me back Bubbles. You're not supposed to have him!" Taylor yelled. Then she quieted herself down, remembering that they were asleep and they would freak out if they knew that Taylor came home late.**

**"I was thirsty and Bubbles is mine!" Briana answered. **

**Taylor sighed as she went inside to compromise Briana to give her back Bubbles. Briana gave in and gave Bubbles back to Taylor. Then she went in the kitchen for a cup of milk like she wanted to. Taylor went back to the front door where Chad stood all that time during their small arguement about a teddy bear.**

**"Sorry about that. She always wants to take Bubbles to bed, just because I accidentally gave it her and I got it back saying it was a mistake. I don't really know what's going on in her mind to make her..." Taylor rambled until she stopped. **

**Chad had actually KISSED her! It was a soft, sweet kiss. When Chad pulled back, Taylor was stunned. **

**"You rambled so it was the only way to make you stop," Chad said even though that wasn't why he kissed her.**

**"Ok," replied Taylor. She closed her eyes and leaned in again for another kiss. Chad gladly accepted it and yet it was still a soft sweet kiss. After 10 seconds, they pulled back, both of them blushing.**

**"Well, goodnight Chad," Taylor said.**

**"Goodnight, Taylor," Chad replied as he looked at her one last time before he walked to his car.**

**Taylor closed the door and watched from the front window as he got into his car and drove off into the night. She sighed and leaned her back to the door and slid down. Her fingers kept touching her lips, trying to imagine the kiss over and over again. **

**Briana came to her and whispered to Taylor, "Taylor got a kiss! Taylor got a kiss!"**

**"Oh, shut up! Here, have Bubbles for the NIGHT," Taylor said. **

**Briana smiled as she gave Taylor a big hug. She took Bubbles from Taylor's hand and said, "Thank you, Taylor. Goodnight!" on the way upstairs to her room.**

**Taylor smiled as she got up and went upstairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep. All she dreamed about was her first kiss and her and Chad's future relationship.**

**END OF CHAP 4- END OF CHAP 4- END OF CHAP 4- END OF CHAP 4- END OF CHAP 4**

**I know what you're gonna say: FINALLY THEY KISSED! I was planning on having it in the next chapter until I decided to not kill you with worry again about the kiss so I put it in this chapter. Here's the preview of Walk Me Home Chapter 5.**

_"So what happened last night?" Gabriella asked._

_"Nothing really. We were just on his porch looking up at the stars and suddenly there were shooting stars in the sky!" Taylor said._

_"No way! Did you guys make a wish or something?" Gabriella asked again wanting to know the details._

_"I know I did, but I don't know about Chad. Then he took me home and..." Taylor replied._

_"OMG! Did you guys kiss?" Gabriella exclaimed._

_"Yeah!" Taylor screamed into the phone. Gabriella squealed on the other line._

_"Troy owes me $15 bucks! YES!" Gabriella said to the phone._

_Before Taylor could ask about that, there was a beep on the other line._

_"Gabs, can you hold on for one second? Someone's on the other line," Taylor said._

_"Ok, sure," Gabriella answered._

_Taylor clicked over and said "Hello?"_

_"Hello? Who is this?" Taylor asked again_

_"Hey Taylor" the voice said. Taylor gasped._

**Well that's all your getting out of me. Who was on the line? Wild guesses and ideas are always available to me. So what did you think of the story so far? You guys know what to do. R&R! I want to reach to 30 reviews with this story so try and get all your Chaylor friends to read this story and review it. Thanks a lot you guys. Love ya!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


	5. Calls, Girl's Day Out

**Hey Everyone! I'm back again. The last chapter was what everyone was waiting for... Taylor and Chad's first kiss! Thank you guys for all the reviews and I totally appreciate them. Well, here's chapter 5 of Walk Me Home!**

**SATURDAY-SATURDAY-SATURDAY-SATURDAY-SATURDAY-SATURDAY-SATURDAY-SATURDAY-**

**The morning sunshine shone through Taylor's window to wake Taylor up. Taylor sat up in bed smiling as the thoughts of last night filled her mind. She touched her lips one last time; she still felt his lips on her. She sighed happily and fell back onto her pillows. Taylor got up out of bed and made her way downstairs, happily humming 'Do You Believe In Magic?'. Lovestruck MUCH! **

**She logged onto Yahoo! and checked her e-mail. She had a bunch of e-mails from ther Scholastic Decathalon friends so she decided to reply them back. When she finished replying her 4th e-mail, her phone rang. She rolled to other side of her desk and picked it up.**

**"Hello,"**

**"Hey gurl!" Gabriella exclaimed**

**"What up, Gabriella?" Taylor said as she continued replying her e-mails.**

**"Nothing much. Just cleaning out my closet." Gabriella replied**

**"Good luck with that," Taylor giggled. She knew that Gabriella had a BIG closet so it would take her a whole day to clean out her closet.**

**"Yeah, yeah. So what happened last night?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Nothing really. We were just on his porch looking up at the stars and suddenly there were shooting stars in the sky!" Taylor said.**

**"No way! Did you guys make a wish or something?" Gabriella asked again wanting to know the details.**

**"I know I did, but I don't know about Chad. Then he took me home and..." Taylor replied.**

**"OMG! Did you guys kiss?" Gabriella exclaimed.**

**"Yeah!" Taylor screamed into the phone. Gabriella squealed on the other line.**

**"Troy owes me $15 bucks! YES!" Gabriella said to the phone.**

**Before Taylor could ask about that, there was a beep on the other line.**

**"Gabs, can you hold on for one second? Someone's on the other line," Taylor said.**

**"Ok, sure," Gabriella answered.**

**Taylor clicked over and said "Hello?"**

**"Hello? Who is this?" Taylor asked again**

**"Hey Taylor" the voice said. Taylor gasped.**

**"Chad, hey, how are you?"**

**"I'm fine. How about you?" Chad replied.**

**"I'm good. Can you hold on one second? Gabi's on the other line," Taylor said.**

**"Sure," Chad said. Taylor clicked over to the other line.**

**"Gabi?"**

**"Yeah?" Gabriella said.**

**"Guess who's on the other line?" Taylor asked.**

**"Chad?" Gabriella guessed.**

**"How did you know?" Taylor asked again.**

**"He called Troy and told him that he was gonna try and call you to ask you something," Gabriella replied. "Then Troy called me and told me all about it."**

**"Well what's Chad gonna ask me?" Taylor asked anxiously.**

**"I'm not telling you. Well I'm just gonna let you go now..."**

**"NO! I'm afraid of what he's gonna ask me!"**

**"I'll let you in on a little secret: It's something good."**

**"Really!"**

**"Yes. Good luck. Now bye!" click**

**Taylor looked at the phone and sighed. She clicked to the other line where Chad was waiting.**

**"Chad?" Taylor asked**

**"Yeah," Chad replied.**

**"Oh, ok. Gabriella is just a big talker. Sorry it took so long,"**

**"It's ok. Hey, I want to ask you something,"**

_'This is it. He's gonna ask me something good! Calm down Taylor,' _**Taylor thought. "Ok, spill," she said calmly.**

**"All right...um...do you want to come with me to dinner tonight?"**

**"Dinner, as in like classy dinner?" Taylor said surprised.**

**"Yeah, I was thinking about the Cheesecake Factory."(A/N: That's like my favorite resteraut in Atlanta. It's so beautiful with a LOT of cheesecakes!)**

_'Oh my gosh! That's like the most romantic resterauts for dates! And Chad's taking me! Can life get any better than this?' _**Taylor thought excitedly.**

**"Really? Isn't that like, expensive?" Taylor asked.**

**"My parents had reservations but they let me have them for some dumb reason, I don't know. And I wanted to take you. So what do you say?" Chad asked.**

**"Ok," Taylor replied.**

**"Great! So, I'll come pick you up at 7:45? The reservations are at 8," **

**"Ok! That's sounds great," **

**"Great, so I'll see you tonight?" **

**"Yeah, see ya tonight, Chad. Bye," **

**"Bye"**

**Click**

**Taylor put the phone on the charger. A few seconds later, she was screaming and jumping on the bed! Taylor's mom (let's call her Alyssa!) came in Taylor's room to see what had happened. Briana followed behind her.**

**"What's going on, Taylor?" Alyssa asked.**

**"Chad just asked me out on a date, mom. To the Cheesecake Factory!" Taylor exclaimed.**

**"Is that where they make cheesecakes?" Briana said.**

**"No, honey. It's a resteraut," Alyssa replied.**

**"Then why do they call it a 'cheesecake factory," Briana asked as she walked away. Taylor got off her bed and ran to her closet. She started looking for the perfect dress when her mom stopped her.**

**"When is coming to pick you up?" Alyssa asked her daughter.**

**"8 o' clock," Taylor replied as she went back in the closet. Alyssa stopped her.**

**"It's on 11:28 right now. You have time," Alyssa replied. Taylor sighed and went to sit on her bed.**

**"I just want it to be perfect. I really like this guy, mom," she replied.**

**Alyssa went and sit by her daughter. She stroked her hair and said, "How about we have a girl's day out?"**

**"What do you mean by that, mom?" Taylor asked.**

**"I mean, just you, me and Briana. We go get our hair done, manicures and pedicures and we will go shopping to get you the perfect dress," Alyssa replied.**

**"Are you serious, mom?" Taylor said surprised.**

**"No kidding," Alyssa said.**

**Taylor hugged her mom. "Thanks a lot, mommy," she replied.**

**Alyssa hugged back. "Anything for my lovely daughter," she said. "Hurry up and get dressed. We are leaving at noon!" **

**"Ok, mom," Taylor replied as her mom left her room. Taylor raced to the bathroom before Briana and took a shower. After that, she went to her closet and picked out a purple flower tank top and a pair of black capris with purple flowers on them. She slipped on her purple and black flip-flops and went downstairs to wait for everyone else. When Briana and their mother were ready, they went in the family truck to their girl's day out**

**END OF CHAP 5- END OF CHAP 5- END OF CHAP 5- END OF CHAP 5- END OF CHAP 5-**

**Kinda long, I know. I had a whole bunch of ideas but I decided on one. This chapter is dedicated to Alyssa because she is sooooo impatient and she was bugging me about this chapter for a LONG time. Here's a preview of the next chapter: Their Date**

_"You look...beautiful Taylor," Chad stuttered._

_"Thank you," Taylor blushed, "You look swell too."_

_Chad was wearing a black suit with a creme tie and black leather shoes. You would say that he was going to prom or something._

_"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" Chad asked._

_"Yeah," Taylor replied._

_"You guys have fun tonight," Alyssa said._

_"We will mom, bye!" Taylor replied._

_"Bye, Ms. McKessie," Chad said as Taylor's mom closed the door._

_Taylor looked around the driveway. "How did you get here?" Taylor asked._

_"By that," Chad pointed at the middle of the driveway._

_"Oh my god..." Taylor said._

**What are they riding in to the Cheesecake Factory? The next chapter: their first date! You guys know what to do. Read and Review! I'll have the next chapter posted later on tonight or tomorrow afternoon! Ciao, baby!**

**ThunderbridWildcat**


	6. First Date Part 1

**What up, everyone? Hope you liked the last chapter because this chapter is getting more romantic! Don't worry, there will be some Troyella in this story. I wouldn't leave them out in the open for nothing. I had few reviews from the last chapter so hopefully this will turn heads and make my reviews increase. Anyways, I have to give my props to the friends from the Corbin Bleu Street Team to help me out with this chapter. I wanted it to be PERFECT! Well, here is Walk Me Home Chapter 6!**

**FIRST DATE- FIRST DATE- FIRST DATE- FIRST DATE- FIRST DATE- FIRST DATE- **

**7:40. Only 5 more minutes until Chad would come and pick her up for their date. Taylor was so ecstatic and nervous about it, she was pacing in the her room. Her mom, Alyssa, tried to calm her down but nothing would work.**

**"What if the resteraut lost the reservations? Oh! What if we get stuck in traffic! You know how it is downtown, mommy," Taylor rambled on.**

**"Don't worry, honey. Everything is gonna be fine. Now quit pacing, you'll ruin your hair," Alyssa replied. Taylor sighed and sat down on her bed and then got up instantly. She went to her full length mirror on her closet door and looked at herself. **

**She wore a black and gold spaghetti strap dress. The top of the dress was black and gold decorated with black dotted beadwork. It was a full length dress and she had a black matching scarf to match. (**A/N: If you guys want to see the dress that Taylor wore, go to my profile and I will have a URL for the picture of her dress. Continuing the story!) **She wore black high heel shoes and had a gold handbag to match with the dress. Taylor had her hair pinned up it was in curls. Strands of hair was on the sides of her face. (** A/N: I also will have the URL for the hairstyle that Taylor had on my profile.) **Alyssa came behind her and put her chin on Taylor's shoulder.**

**"You look very beautiful tonight," Alyssa whispered.**

**Taylor turned around and looked at her mother. "Thank you for everything," she said. Taylor gave her mom a big hug and sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you," Taylor continued.**

**Alyssa kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just have fun tonight," she replied, "And stop worrying about all the small things. Everything will be great."**

**Just then the doorbell rang. Taylor gasped and ran to her mirror and looked at herself for one last time. **

**Alyssa sighed and said, "I'll let him and I'll call you down so you can make your grand entrance, ok?"**

**"Ok, thanks mom," Taylor replied. She looked back in the mirror and applied more lip gloss on. **_This is it, Taylor. The first date. Don't mess this up!" _**she thought. Taylor looked at herself for the LAST time and waited at her doorway for her mother to call her down. **

**ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL- ARRIVAL**

**Chad stood out on the front door looking nervous. It took him quite longer to get to Taylor's house than he thought it would be. He had to run to the florist then go the rental place and get the car and check and recheck to see if he still had the reservations for the Cheesecake Factory. He had make sure everything was ready for the perfect first date. Especially for Taylor.**

**The door opened and he saw Taylor's little sister, Briana, again.**

**"Hey Briana," Chad said to her.**

**"Hello. Are you that same guy who kissed Taylor last night?" Briana asked.**

**"Yep, that was me," Chad replied.**

**Alyssa came down the stairs to greet Chad once again. "Chad, so good to see you again," she introduced.**

**"It's my pleasure, Ms. McKessie," Chad replied.**

**"Oh, you can call me Alyssa," Alyssa said.**

**"All right then, Ms. McKe... I mean Alyssa," Chad said, "Is Taylor ready?"**

**"Oh, yes she is. Taylor, Chad's here," Alyssa yelled up the stairs. **

**"Coming," Taylor replied. She took a deep breath and stepped out in the hallway and made her way down the stairs. Chad looked at Taylor in awe as she came down the stairs. Taylor looked up and saw Chad admiring her and how she looked. She finally reached the final step and came up to Chad.**

**"You still in there, Chad?" Taylor teased.**

**"Hun? Oh yeah, I'm still here," Chad replied. "You look...beautiful Taylor,"**

**"Thank you," Taylor blushed, "You look swell too."**

**Chad was wearing a black suit with a creme tie and black leather shoes. You would say that he was going to prom or something.**

**"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" Chad asked.**

**"Yeah," Taylor replied.**

**"You guys have fun tonight," Alyssa said.**

**"We will mom, bye!" Taylor replied.**

**"Bye, Ms. McKessie," Chad said as Taylor's mom closed the door.**

**Taylor looked around the driveway. "How did you get here?" Taylor asked.**

**"By that," Chad pointed at the middle of the driveway.**

**"Oh my god..." Taylor said.**

**Outside on the driveway was a new 2006 Lexus SC430! (**A/N: If you haven't seen or you haven't heard of a Lexus SC430 2006 edition, I'll also have the URL for the car on my profile.)_'How did he get a Lexus SC430? They never came out over in Alburquerque yet. He must have real good connections,' _**Taylor thought as she looked over the car. She was in major shock!**

**"How did you get this? The Lexus SC430 hasn't came out yet in Alburquerque," Taylor exclaimed.**

**"It's called Hertz, the rental car place down near the airport," Chad replied. **

**"Oh, sorry. My bad," Taylor blushed.**

**Chad only smiled and he led her to the car. He opened the door and helped Taylor inside. When she was safely inside, he closed the door carefully and went to other side of the car and hopped in.**

**Taylor was still admiring the car but on the inside, it looked even better! Chad saw this and went in the back seat and pulled out a half dozen of white roses. **

**"For you," Chad said. Taylor smiled and blushed when she saw the flowers.**

**"Aww, thank you Chad," Taylor replied. She laid the flowers on her lap and gave Chad a kiss on the cheek. He touched his cheek immediately after the kiss and he blushed. Taylor saw this and she giggled lightly so he wouldn't know that he was laughing at her.**

**"Ok then," Chad said as he started up the car, "Next destination point, the Cheesecake Factory,"**

**END OF CHAP 6- END OF CHAP 6- END OF CHAP 6- END OF CHAP 6- END OF CHAP 6**

**That's all I got for tonight. It's 2:11am and I'm sooooo tired. I will probably have the URL's up by this afternoon, I hope. The next chapter WILL have the date. I promise! Anyways, you guys know what to do, R & R! I will have the next part of the date and the URL's posted by the afternoon. Now I have to get some sleep. Goodnight everyone!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


	7. First Date Part 2

**I'm back again! This time I will finish my date chapter. Hope you liked the intro the first date. Now here is First Date Part 2!**

**CHEESECAKE FACTORY-CHEESECAKE FACTORY- CHEESECAKE FACTORY- **

**The ride to the Cheesecake Factory was very silent except for the radio playing slow jams. Sometimes, Chad would sneak a peek at Taylor and see how she was doing. Taylor would do the same thing to Chad. On occasion, they would look at the same time and both look away real fast. This would probably be the date they wouldn't forget.**

**When they reached the Cheesecake Factory, there was a guy waiting outside for them. Chad slowed down to a stop right by the man and rolled down his window.**

**"Valet parking, sir?" the man asked.**

**"Yes," replied Chad, giving the man 20 bucks. "Come on Taylor, let's go inside," **

**Taylor nodded and put the roses on the back seat and got out of the car. Chad did the same and the man gave him a ticket saying that his car was in valet. Taylor came over to Chad and slid through his arm.**

**"Are you ready to go in?" Chad asked.**

**"Yeah, let's go," Taylor replied. Chad smiled and they made their way upstairs to entrance of the Cheesecake Factory. **

**DINNER-DINNER-DINNER-DINNER-DINNER-DINNER-DINNER-DINNER**

**When they were inside, Taylor was extravagent of how it looked. Chadeliers hung and candles lit everywhere. There was a big place on the side of the resteraut where there was all kinds of cheesecakes in the display. It was like heaven to Taylor. Chad looked at her and smiled. They both went to the counter where they had their reservations.**

**"Last name?" the lady asked them.**

**"Danforth," Chad replied. The lady looked through the list and said, "Ok, you guys are on the VIP level, follow me," **

**Taylor looked at Chad in amazement. "You got us the VIP level," Taylor asked.**

**"It was my parent's reservations, not mine," Chad said.**

**They followed the lady up some stairs and out to a small porch that had candles everywhere. There was a creme tablecloth that covered the table and a small candle was at the edge of the table (the edge that's on the wall). Taylor was awed at every little thing out there. The lady showed them out there and left them in peace.**

**"Well, what do you think?" Chad asked her.**

**"It's beautiful," Taylor replied, "You can see all the lights in the city from here," She went to the edge of the porch and looked out and saw all the lights in the city. **

**"I know," Chad said as he came up to her. They linked fingers as they looked out onto the city. Chad pulled her away from the edge and pulled out her chair. Taylor smiled and sat down while Chad went and sat at his seat. Just when he sat down, the waiter arrived for them.**

**"Good evening and welcome to the Cheesecake Factory. What would you like to drink?" the waiter said in a pleasant voice.**

**"I'll have your paradise tropical iced tea, please," Taylor said.**

**"Ok, and for you sir?" the waiter asked Chad.**

**"I'll have a Root Beer, thank you," Chad replied.**

**"Ok then. Your drinks will be here shortly," the waiter said.**

**"It sounded like he had a weird accent," Taylor said after he left.**

**"I know, sounded French to me," Chad replied.**

**Taylor giggled. "You didn't have to do this for me, you know," she told him.**

**"I wanted to," Chad said as he kissed Taylor's hand. Taylor blushed deeply when he did that. **

**The waiter came back with Taylor's iced tea and Chad's root beer.**

**"Would you like an appetizer to start off the night?" the waiter asked.**

**"You want an appetizer, Taylor?" Chad asked her.**

**"Ok," Taylor replied softly.**

**"All right," Chad said as he looked through the menu, "I'll have your popcorn shrimp please,"**

**"Ok," the waiter said as he wrote it down, "How about you madame?" **

**"I'll have your caesar salad, please," Taylor replied.**

**"Do you want to add chicken with it?" the waiter asked.**

**"Yes, please," Taylor said.**

**"Ok then, it'll be out shortly," the waiter said as he left again.**

**"I didn't know you liked iced tea," Chad said to Taylor.**

**"I've always liked iced tea and I always wanted to try different types of them," Taylor replied as she sipped her iced tea.**

**"Oh ok. Will you excuse me for one second? I gotta use the bathroom real fast," Chad told her.**

**"Ok," Taylor said. Chad got up and left out the porch to the nearest bathroom. **

**BATHROOM BREAK- BATHROOM BREAK- BATHROOM BREAK-**

**Once inside, he made sure no one was in there. There was no one inside so he got out his cell phone and called Troy.**

**Ring, ring, ring**

**"Hello," said Troy.**

**"Troy, I need your help," said Chad.**

**"Yo, it's usually me calling you for help," Troy sighed, "What is it, man?"**

**"I don't know what to talk to her about," **

**"What do you mean, you don't know what to talk to her about?" **

**"I'm on my date with Taylor and I don't know what to talk about!"**

**"Ok, ok. Calm down, dude. Just talk to her about the Scholastic Decathalon team,"**

**"What?"**

**"Girls get turned on if the guy always talk about what the girl does. It makes the girl think that the guy is interested. So talk to her about that."**

**"How do you know this stuff?"**

**"I read it in a girl magazine."**

**"You read girl magazines!"**

**"Gabriella made me read one one day. The article was really interesting,"**

**"Whipped much."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Anyways, I gotta go before Taylor thinks I ditched out on her,"**

**"All right. Have fun!"**

**click**

**Chad looked at the phone and at the mirror. He fluffed his hair a little and brushed the small dirt off his jacket. He sighed and walked back out of the bathroom to the porch.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**During the time when Chad was in the bathroom...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Taylor went in her purse and grabbed her cell phone and looked at her missed calls. Only one came from Gabriella and others from her mom to see how the date was going. She decided to call Gabriella back because she needed help on the date FAST!**

**"Hello," said Gabriella.**

**"Hey! You called?" asked Taylor.**

**"Yeah, you on your date with Chad?"**

**"Yeah! How did you know about it?" **

**"Chad told Troy who told me so I'm so proud of you!"**

**"Thanks,"**

**"Where are you guys?" **

**"At the Cheesecake Factory." **

**"NO FREAKIN WAY! That place is expensive!"**

**"That's what I said! He drove us here in a Lexus SC430!" **

**"That hasn't even came out yet in Alburquerque. How did he get it?"**

**"That car rental place at the airport. Anyways, I just wanted to call you and give you the info on our date so far,"**

**"Cool. Call me back when you're back home. I want to know everything!"**

**"I know. I know. I'm having troubles on the date, Gabs."**

**"What's going on?"**

**"I don't know what to talk to him about."**

**"You're kidding,"**

**"No I'm serious,"**

**"Just talk to him about basketball. It'll make him think you're interested or something like that."**

**"Where did you get that from?"**

**"Magazine. Look I gotta go now."**

**"All right. Talk to you later girl,"**

**"Have fun! Bye!"**

**click**

**Taylor put the phone up in her purse and sat back down in her seat. The appetizers were on their table. Maybe the waiter came in while she was on the phone. She sighed and started eating her salad when Chad came back in.**

**"Sorry it took so long. My parents wanted to see how everything was going," Chad lied.**

**"It's ok. Same with my mom," Taylor lied also. They both dug into their food silently.**

**"So how's basketball, Chad?" Taylor said.**

**"It's going good. The team's still practicing and we're getting better everyday," Chad replied.**

**"But isn't the season over with?" Taylor asked.**

**"Yeah, but we still need to keep in shape," Chad said.**

**"Oh, ok. Maybe I can watch you guys practice sometime," Taylor said. **

**That made Chad look up. She wanted to come see him practice. "Really?" Chad asked.**

**"Yeah," Taylor replied as she looked at him.**

**"That's...uh... that's cool. Cool," Chad stuttered. Taylor smiled and giggled at his nervousness. Soon they were done with their appetizers and the waiter came and ordered their dinners. Taylor ordered a crusted chicken romano and Chad ordered Orange Chicken with White Rice and Garnished Vegetables. The waiter left saying that their food will be there in a few minutes.**

**"So what's going on in the Scholastic Decathalon team? Got any more winnings lately?" Chad asked Taylor.**

**"We only had 5 meets after our triple win and we won 3 of them," Taylor replied.**

**"What happened to the other 2?" Chad asked, getting involved in the topic.**

**"I kinda lost my focus," Taylor said looking down.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Chad asked again.**

**Before Taylor could answer, their food came out and dug into their food. While they were eating, Taylor decided to get off topic. **

**"Is that 'Orange Chicken'," Taylor asked.**

**"Yes," Chad replied, "Why you ask?"**

**"My mom had orange chicken before and I teased Briana how the chicken turns you orange," Taylor giggled, "Briana had to hide the chicken from my mom because she thought that if she ate it, it will turn her orange."**

**"Haha, very funny," Chad said, "It's really good. You wanna try it?"**

**"No thanks," Taylor replied.**

**"Ah, come on. It doesn't taste bad. It tastes real good," Chad said. He held out a piece of orange chicken from his fork. "Try it. Please?"**

**Taylor sighed and leaned over the table to taste the chicken. She nodded while she chewed it.**

**"It is real good," Taylor said with her mouth full. **

**"Knew you would like it. You want some?" Chad asked.**

**"Don't mind if I do. But only 2 pieces. I want you to eat your OWN dinner," Taylor replied as she took two orange chickens from his plate and put it on her own.**

**"Umm...Taylor?" Chad said.**

**"What? What is it?" Taylor asked. **

**"Umm..." Chad tried to say it.**

**"What is it, Chad? Do I have something on my face?" Taylor asked again. She actually did have something on her face. Orange sauce from the orange chicken she had.**

**"Um, yeah," Chad said softly.  
**

**"I do?" Taylor said.**

**"Here let me get it off," Chad said as he grabbed a napkin and went to Taylor.**

**"No, it's ok. I got it," Taylor said as she got a napkin. But Chad was faster and already wipped it off. **

**"There. It's gone," Chad replied. Their faces were close to each other, then Taylor leaned in and gave him a kiss. Chad responded and they were softly kissing. Chad stood Taylor up and she leaned in closer to him. Chad bit her bottom lip and Taylor opened her mouth wide and Chad's tongue entered Taylor's mouth. Taylor was feeling so weak in her knees when she felt his tongue, she almost fell. But Chad held her back and kept her up straight. Their tongues were dueling for a while until the waiter interuppted. (Damn waiter!)**

**"Are you guys done with your food?" the waiter asked. Chad and Taylor pulled apart and nodded. The waiter took up their food and said, "Since you are VIP guests here at the Cheesecake Factory, inside there is a room where there is dancing. You guys might enjoy that while you're here." **

**"Thanks," Chad said as the waiter left. "So you wanna go dancing?"**

**Taylor nodded and they left the porch into the small ballroom on the VIP level. There was a stereo playing the slow jams like in Chad's car and there was a whole bunch of people dancing. Chad led Taylor to the floor when a new song came on. Taylor smiled as she put her hands around Chad's neck and Chad put his hands around her waist. She knew this song very well because she loved Mandy Moore when she was little.**

_Walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
Baby won't you walk with me home  
Baby won't you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby won't you walk with me home _

3 A.M.  
You're on my mind once again  
I must have been dreaming  
Thought I felt your heartbeat just then  
And I wonder how it would be  
If I was your lady  
And you were my friend

I would put my heart in your hand and it would never end

**Taylor looked in Chad's eyes and in his eyes, she saw all the love inside of him. She knew that she could trust and love him with all her heart. She knew that the stars were correct. The guy of her life was right near her all along. She yawned a little and laid her head on Chad's shoulder**

_Baby won't you walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
Baby won't you walk with me home  
Baby won't you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby won't you walk with me home _

Ohh  
La la la la la la la la

I hold your picture  
Next to my heart all the time  
Ohh yea baby

You're my dream come true  
So then I thought that you were mine  
And I wonder how it would be  
If I was your lady  
And you were my friend  
I would put my heart in your hand  
And it would never end

_Baby won't you walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone _  
_Baby won't you walk with me home  
Baby won't you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby won't you walk with me home _

_Everyday and night I wanna hold you  
Understand that I am going to love you  
In my own special way  
_

_Baby won't you walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
Baby won't you walk with me home  
Baby won't you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby won't you walk with me home_

**Chad looked down at Taylor. She saw that she was getting a little tired so he led to the porch and sat her down on her chair. He ordered two cheesecakes to go and drank the rest of his root beer. The waiter came back with the cheesecakes and Chad paid for the check.**

**"No, it's on the house man," the waiter said.**

**"You serious?" Chad replied.**

**"Yeah, we get kids like you guys all the time and they are always on their first date so don't worry about the check. I'll pay for it," the waiter said.**

**"Uh, thanks," Chad said.**

**"You guys have a good night," the waiter said as he left.**

**"You too," Chad replied. He looked at Taylor. She was swirling her drink with her straw, smiling and yawning a bit.**

**"You ready to go home?" Chad asked. All Taylor did was nod. They both got up and went back inside. They went downstairs to the main level and the house was full down there. They both went outside and waited for the valet people to get Chad's car. The wind blew softly and it made Taylor shiver in coldness.**

**"Here," Chad said. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Taylor. Taylor put her arms in the sleeves and hugged the jacket close to her so she wouldn't get cold. Soon, the valet people had Chad's car parked out front. Chad pulled out Taylor's door for her and Taylor got inside. Chad went to the other side and got in himself. He backed out of the Cheesecake Factory and drove off into the night. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Meanwhile in the Cheesecake Factory...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The waiter(that served Taylor and Chad) went back into the locker room. His shift was off so he decided to head off early. He said goodnight to all his workers and went to the employee parking lot. Near his car were two people, one boy and one girl, that he was expecting to see after his shift. He sighed and went up to them.**

**"Did you serve them?" the boy asked.**

**"Yeah I did. You owe me 40 bucks, man," the waiter said to him.**

**"Don't worry. I'll pay you back. Thanks for working the shift tonight," the girl said.**

**"Anything to help out an nephew and his girlfriend," the waiter told them.**

**"All right. I'll pay you back tomorrow, I swear," the boy said.**

**"You better," the waiter said as he got in his car. He backed out and drove off.**

**"You think they both got suspicious if we used the same type of advice on them?" the girl said.**

**"You made me read the magazine!" the boy replied.**

**"Oh, shut up! Anyways, I gotta get home," the girl told the boy.**

**"I'll take you," the boy said.**

**"DUH!" the girl exclaimed as they walked to the boy's car.**

**(Have any idea who they were? hint on the advice and the magazine)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chad made it back to Taylor's house without marking a dent on the rental car. He pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. Taylor went in the backseat and got the roses and her cheesecake they took to go. Chad opened the door for her and Taylor got out. They walked up to the front door silently. They both could hear the TV from the living room, so they had an idea that her mom stayed up waiting for her daughter to come home.**

**"Well, thank you for everything Chad," Taylor started.**

**"No big. Just as long as you had a good time," Chad replied.**

**"Ok. I should head inside. I'll see you at school on Monday?" Taylor asked.**

**"Yeah," Chad replied. He leaned in and gave Taylor a deep and loving kiss. Taylor responded and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Soon, the door opened and there was Briana at the door with Bubbles in her hands again.**

**"MOMMY! She's kissing him again!" Briana exclaimed as she walked away from the door. Chad and Taylor pulled apart and blushed. **

**"I should go in now. I'll see you on Monday Chad,"Taylor said.**

**"All right. Goodnight," Chad said after he softly kissed her hand and then her lips.**

**"Goodnight," Taylor said as she slowly closed the door. She held the roses to her and sighed really loudly.**

**"I'm guessing by that, the date went really well," Alyssa said, making Taylor jump.**

**"Yeah, it was perfect," Taylor replied. **

**Alyssa took the flowers from her hands. "Go on to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning," she said.**

**"All right. Goodnight, mom," Taylor said as she went upstairs.**

**Taylor went into her room and got dressed for bed. She hung the dress perfectly on the hanger. She climbed into bed and sang the chorus to Walk Me Home one last time before she drifted off into deep sleep, dreaming of the perfect date over and over again.**

_Baby won't you walk me home  
I don't wanna go all the way alone  
Baby won't you walk with me home  
Baby won't you take my hand  
Come with me now to a special land  
Baby won't you walk with me home _

Ohh  
Would you walk with me home...

**END OF CHAP 7-END OF CHAP 7-END OF CHAP 7-END OF CHAP 7**

**Well, that's one of the longest chapters I've ever typed up in my life. Oh and all the items that Taylor and Chad ordered from the Cheesecake Factory are ACTUAL items that are on the Cheesecake Factory menu. The resteraut has an online menu of all the items at the Cheesecake Factory so that's where I got all the appetizers and food from. It's not like I can think of a crusted chicken romano out of the top of my head! Anyways, you guys know what to do. Read and Review. I need the biggest number of reviews possible on this chapter because I worked all day on this chapter(hence it being sooooooo long). Hope you liked it a LOT! Can you guess who were the ones who met with the waiter after Taylor and Chad's date? Read and Review! Next chapter skips Sunday and moves onto Monday. In the next chapter, everyone in the gang finds out about Chad and Taylor's date and the gang helps them get together and become a couple. But drama is coming around the corner in the next chapter... Find out next time on Walk Me Home!**

**ThunderbirdWildcat**


	8. Monday Drama

**Hey Everyone! It's me again with a new chapter for Walk Me Home. I know everyone's wondering what happened at school that Monday. Well let me tell yu, there's drama in this chapter. I know it's been a LONG time since I've written a chapter for WMH so bare with me. I didn't know how to write this chapter until I got help from my cousin! This chapter is dedicated to my cousin- Taylor or Lil' Tay (that's what we call her in our family). So enjoy this chapter! I really hope ya do!**

MONDAY DRAMA- MONDAY DRAMA- MONDAY DRAMA- MONDAY DRAMA- MONDAY DRAMA-

On Monday, school was filled with chaos because of what happened last Friday. Everyone was congratulating Troy and Gabi for their callbacks; the Scholastic Decathalon team for their winning, and of course, the basketball team for winning the championship.

So it was no surprise to Taylor when she came through the front doors of the school and have everyone say 'Good job on the decathalon meeting' and 'Congratulations on you winning' and stuff like that. Taylor said 'Thank you' to everyone as she headed to her locker. Taylor was wearing a long light green tank top and pink Aeropostatle shirt over it with blue jeans that had green stripes on the sides and spots of pink on the flares of the jean leg. She had on her green G-Unit shoes to match her outfit.

What she didn't expect at her locker was her date from Saturday night.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" Taylor asked as she opened her locker.

"Can't I just come to your locker and say good morning to you? I thought this was a free country," Chad joked as she leaned back into one of the lockers lightly. He was wearing a black South Pole T-Shirt and dark blue jeans with black Timberland shoes.

Taylor giggled a little and replied back, "I guess you can." Then she looked behind Chad's back but Chad turned instantly.

"What do you have behind your back?" Taylor asked as she tried to see what's behind him.

"Nothing. Why are you looking?" Chad asked as he kept turning.

"Because it's suspiscious to me," Taylor giggled as she tried to grab what's behind Chad's back.

"Well if you stop trying to see what's behind me, maybe I'll show you," Chad replied slyly. Taylor stopped and got the rest of her books from her locker.

Chad pulled out a teddy bear with a yellow rose from behind him. Taylor gasped when she saw it, she almost dropped her books. Taylor closed her locker and gave Chad a big hug.

"This is so cute. What did I do to deserve this?" Taylor asked as she pulled away from the hud.

"You came on my first date with me. You deserve a good after-date present," Chad replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

Taylor blushed after he kissed her and she took the teddy bear from him. "Thank you, Chad," she said.

Chad smiled, picked up Taylor's books and helped carry them to homeroom. He, purposely, slipped his open hand into Taylor's and their fingers interlocked. Taylor looked up at him and smiled back at him. Everyone in the hallway took notice of this. People were smiling at them and saying cute comments on how cute they looked together. But Taylor and Chad didn't notice at all. They were in their own little world together. **(A/n- I know it's fluffy and cute in the beginnning but the drama is just around the corner! That's all I gotta say 4 now. Continuing the story.)**

When they entered homeroom, Gabriella squealed when she saw them together holding hands. She ran across the room to where Troy was to tell him what she had saw.

"Troy! Troy! Troy!" Gabriella squealed.

"What? What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Look behind you," Gabriella said.

"Why?" he asked as he turned around. He saw Taylor sitting in her desk holding a teddy bear with a yellow rose. She was talking to Chad who was sitting on top of his desk with his basketball. It looked like as if they were having a staring contest or something on the lines of that.

"Do you think that date on Saturday had did this to them?" Troy asked when he turned back around.

"Well DUH!" Gabriella replied, "It's totally obvious that they belong together."

"Just like you and me," Troy said as he leaned in to kiss Gabi.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said as she kissed him sweetly.

Just then, Jason dashed into the room with Zeke right behind him. Their long panting interuppted Troy and Gabi's kiss and Chad and Taylor's 'staring contest'.

"What's wrong, guys?" Troy asked.

"Melody...she's back..." Zeke panted.

Chad's eyes widen. Taylor dropped her head sadly and Gabriella noticed that it was something bad. "No way! You're not serious, are you?" Chad asked.

"We are DEAD serious, Chad. We just saw here in the office with Principal Matsui," Jason replied.

"Oh my god," Troy said.

"Who's Melody?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad's ex," Troy replied.

"Chaddie! Oh my god, is that you?" Melody exclaimed. Chad cringed as he heard her voice. He turned around slowly and put up a fake smile.

"Melody. What are you doing back?" Chad asked.

"I decided to live with my mom again. She's way more niceer than my dad," Melody replied as she came to his desk. She was wearing a pink mesh top and grey gauchos. She had on pink ballet flats to match. Melody had short black hair with light brown eyes and she didn't have on that much make-up.

"Oh, that's great," Chad said grimly.

Melody smiled back at him and looked at Taylor. She went over to her and looked at her teddy bear.

"Cute teddy. Where did you get it?" Melody asked.

"Um..uh...Chad gave it to me," Taylor replied softly.

"Oh really," Melody said as she looked at Chad. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well, he probably gave that to you because you're just a fucking boring science geek like everyone else in this fucking school. Chad only gives teddy bears to girls he loves like me," Melody sneered.

Fortunately for Chad, he had heard everything that Melody whispered to Taylor. He got out of his desk and pulled Melody away from Taylor.

"You know what, you have no damn right to talk to her like that! She didn't do shit to you. And it so happens that I do love her. So just back off, OK!" Chad yelled. This had gotten everyone's attention in homeroom.

Melody turned to look at Taylor, who was looking at her teddy bear sadly. Then she turned back to Chad and said, "This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. By the end of this week, you will be mine and that bitch will be gone from your life." She left to her seat on the other side of the room.

At the doorway of the room, Sharpay and Ryan came into the room, witnessing all that happened. Ryan went to his seat immediately while Sharpay went to Taylor, followed by Gabriella. They went over to Taylor and comforted her as Taylor was near in tears.

"Hey, everything's gonna be ok, Taylor. He's not gonna go back to her. He loves you," Gabriella said to her.

"But what if what Melody said was right. He might be doing it becuase he feels sorry for me," Taylor asked.

"If he didn't love you, why would he give you a cute teddy bear with a real yellow rose?" Gabriella replied, "That sounds like he really loves you."

"And he just said to the whole homeroom that he loves you. What other reason do you need?" Sharpay asked.

"But..." Taylor started.

"But nothing," Gabi interrupted, "He loves you and only you. He would never go back to whatever her name is."

"Melody," Taylor told her.

"Whatever. He wants you and only you, ok?" Gabi asked.

Taylor nodded and both Gabriella and Sharpay gave her a hug. "Don't you worry about Melody. I've dealt with her before and if she does something to you, I'll kick her ass before you can say Twinkle Towne," Sharpay said.

Taylor smiled and laughed a little. The girls laughed along with her until Chad came up to them.

"What's with all the laughing?" Chad asked.

"Oh, it's a girl joke," Gabriella replied as the bell rang. Chad looked at Taylor one last time before getting into his seat while Ms. Darbus came into the room.

"Well, welcome back to another week of school. I expect that this homeroom learned its lesson last week. By the way, great job to the basketball team and the scholastic decathalon team for their winnings on Friday," Ms. Darbus started. Half of the room started cheering and clapping. "And also congratulations to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez for making the callbacks to Twinkle Towne. They are our Arnold and Minnie for the musical." The whole room, except for Melody, cheered for both of them.

"Now calm down everyone or do I need to give out more detentions?" Ms. Darbus asked. The whole room went silent again. "Very well then. Now today you will be learning about the special musical ever, The Phantom of the Opera." She turned around and started writing stuff on the board and droned on and on about the adventurous and romantic plot of the story.

Taylor was taking notes about the Phantom of the Opera when she felt her cell phone buzz silently in her pocket. She jumped a little bit and pulled her cell phone out before Ms. Darbus saw her. It was a text message from Chad. She smiled to herself and read the message.

**(A/N- This is Chad and _this is Taylor_)**

**I'm so sorry about Melody. She should've never have said that to you. I can't believe she's back again.**

_**It's ok. No one expected her ot come back anyways. So, did you want to come over to my house later on tonight? I have to babysit Briana tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to help me. Briana would love it if you came.**_

**Cool. When do you want me over?**

_**Sometime between 6:30 and 6:45. Do you have basketball practice today?**_

**Yeah and it's until 6. Maybe I can shower over at your place? I always have a change of clothes in my gym bag.**

_**Ok then. That's ok with me.**_

**So is that a date?**

_**Sorta but you call babysitting a date, then whatever.**_

**Ok. I love you Taylor.**

_**I love you too, Chad.**_

Taylor put her phone up in her purse immediately and continued writing her notes. She smiled to herself as she thought about what she just wrote. _'I said I loved him. I can't believe that I'm in love with Chad Danforth,' _Taylor thought. She felt someone looking at her so she turned around to see Melody giving her an evil glare. Taylor rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her notes. _'This is gonna be a long day,'_

**Well, what do you think about that? Melody's back at East High and she's ready to cause trouble for Chad and Taylor. Will they stick together through it all or will Melody succeed in her task? Tune in next time for another chapter of Walk Me Home! You guys know what to do. R&R! Thanx to everyone who reviewed all my chapters of WMH! Now I know how many people love my story. Keep reviewing Chaylor Romance Challenge and my other story Sexy Love (if you haven't read it, PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE!) I'll have another chapter for CRC soon. Thanks to everyone who read all my stories. I love you guys so much.**

**-ChaylorFnficPrincess**


	9. Lunch Kisses, Evil Plotting Begins

**Hey! I hoped you liked the last chapter because there's more drama where that came from. This chapter is a filler for the babysitting 'date' that WILL be happening in the next chapter. I just needed a little help on it. While I'm thinking about that chapter, here's a filler chapter. Hope you like it.**

By the time lunch came by, almost everyone in the gang had at leastone class with Melody. Unfortunately for Taylor, she hadtwo classes with her, one of them she hated the most: Chemistry! Why she hated it was because they had new seating arrangements in that class and Melody ended up sitting next to Taylor. And there was nothing that Taylor can do.

Taylor and Gabi were the first ones at the gang's table, since they both brought their own lunches. Taylor was too busy messing with the teddy bear that Chad had gave her earlier and thought about their date at the Cheesecake Factory. Gabi saw this and smiled; she was glad that her best friend was in love like her.

"So..." Gabriella started.

"So what?" Taylor said.

"So, what were you and Chad texting about in Drama this morning?" Gabriella asked with a smirk on her face.

_Flashback to homeroom. _

_Gabriella was taking the POTO (Phantom of the Opera) notes when she saw Taylor looking down at her lap and her fingers were moving. She looked in front of Taylor and Chad was doing the exact same thing. Gabi shook her head slightly and continued her notes._

_End flashback._

"I wasn't texting anybody," Taylor replied as she went through her lunch bag.

"Don't lie to me, Tay. I saw you texting in class. I sit next to you, remember?" Gabriella said.

"Fine, fine. We were talking about how much a bitch Melody was," Taylor said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about the chemistry seating arrangements. I'll ask Ms. Tristian to change them for you if you want," Gabi replied.

"PLEASE!" Taylor begged. Gabriella laughed and gave Taylor a look.

"I will...only if you tell me whad you and Chad were texting. I have a feeling that it wasn't just about Melody," she bribed.

"Fine! I asked him to come over to my house after basketball practice," Tay said, looking down.

"OH MY GOD! Really? What for?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I have to babysit Briana tonight and I wanted him over for company. Nothing else," Taylor replied.

"Yeah right," Gabi smirked.

"I'm serious," Taylor said, seriously.

"Whatever," Gabriella said. A few minutes later, the rest of the gang came to the table.

"I can't believe that Melody said that to you, Taylor," Sharpay said.

"What did she say to you," Tory asked Taylor.

"You don't wanna know," Gabriella replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Ok then. Well, I'm glad to say that I don't have any classes with her so far, thank God," Ryan said.

"Me either," Jason and Kelsi replied simultaneously.

"Has anybody been to Geometry yet?" Zeke asked.

"I have," Troy said.

"Do we still have that Geometry test tomorrow?"

"Yep,"

"Shit! I didn't even study for that," Jason exclaimed.

"We have a test in there?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, over chapter 12 and 13," Troy replied.

"That's great," Kelsi said, "More study time for me."

Chad looked over at Taylor, who was eating her Lays chips (**A/N- dont own Lays!) **silently. He scooted closer to her and lifted her chin up slightly

"What's wrong? You ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just worried about Melody and how she's like a big threat to us," Taylor said.

"Don't worry about her, Taylor," Chad replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I promise she won't come between us, ok?"

"All right." Taylor said.

"Ok, now can I ask you something?" Chad said.

"Sure," Taylor replied, looking at him.

Chad took a breather for a second. "Would you...um...be my girlfriend?" he stuttered out.

Taylor was taken by surprise. Now SHE had to take a breather. "Um...yeah sure," she replied.

Chad smiled and hugged her tightly. After they pulled back, they didn't notice that the whole gang was looking at them.

"FINALLY!" the gang shouted. (**A/N- I got that from all the other Troyella stories when the gang always say FINALLY whenever Troy and Gabi become a official couple. I decided it would be cool if it was in Chad and Taylor's case. And it worked too. Ok then, enough of me, back to the story!)**

Chad and Taylor turned around and saw the whole gang looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"We have been waiting forever for you guys to get together," Gabi said.

"Now it's time for your first public kiss!" Sharpay exclaimed. (**A/N- I know I know. Totally STUPID! But it was the only thing that I can think of at the moment that can officially make them a couple. PS- it was my sis Camyrn's idea. Continuing the story.)**

"What?" Troy asked.

"Come on, it's totally traditional. So what are you guys waiting for?" Sharpay replied.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other. They both took a breather for a few seconds. The gang literally leaned in to see the kiss. Sharpay actually took out her DIGITAL CAMERA to capture the perfect Kodak moment, to her. Then Chad leaned in and gave Taylor a kiss. Taylor obliged excitedly and opened her mouth wider for his tongue to enter. The whole gang roared in excitement as they saw them kissing. Sharpay snapped the picture and got out her Sidekick II and took another picture on there too.

The gang's loud commotion was heared all through the cafeteria, of course. Soon, the students started looking at the gang's table and saw Chad and Taylor still kissing. Then soon after, the whole CAFETERIA was filled with cheers, whistles and excitement. Melody was just coming to the cafeteria when she heard the loud cheering. She rushed in and saw what she thought was the most horrific sight she had ever seen.

It was Chad and Taylor having a semi passionate kiss.

She was filled with anger and left the cafeteria in a huff. Melody was planning something and something horrible.

When Taylor and Chad finished kissing (after about 20 seconds), they panted for breath and looked around to see the whole cafeteria cheering them on! They both looked at the gang.

"What? It was all on Sharpay!" Zeke pointed.

"What! It was sooooo not me!" Sharpay exclaimed.

The gang laughed at Zeke and Sharpay's arguement. When the cafeteria commotion was over, the bell rang and the gang separated to their classes, leaving Chad and Taylor by themselves.

"Well..." Taylor started.

"Well...that was pretty amazing," Chad said.

"Yeah," Taylor replied.

Silence was filled in the halls as they walked back to their classes. When they reached Taylor's class, Chad leaned in for a kiss. Tay kissed back but it was short and sweet.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm on my way," Chad said.

"Ok, bye Chad." Taylor replied as she walked back into her class.

"Bye Taylor," Chad said.

Chad walked down the hallway grinning like a fool. What they didn't know was that Melody was listening in the whole time in their conversation. And she saw the kiss. She shook the kiss off in disgust; Chad was supposed to kiss _her, _not some preppy dork named Taylor. She smirked as she went back to class. Melody was planning Operation: Breakup and **_nothing_** was gonna get in the way.

**Well, what do you think. Chad and Taylor's first public kiss, I know; it kinda sucked. But it's a filler chapter, what do you expect? Also, Melody's plan to break Taylor and Chad up. Will it work are will it suffer? Tune in next time for another chapter of Walk Me Home. You guys know what to do. R&R! If I get 5 or more reviews for this chapter before Friday, I'll have the next chapter up before I go back to school next Monday. Ciao!**

**ChaylorFanficPrincess**


	10. BSB Part 1: Hidden Talents

**Hey Everyone! It's me again. I know EVERYONE has been waiting for the babysitting date so here it is finally. I had big trouble trying to write it but I finally got something. Hope ya like it!**

"All right guys, that's enough for today. I'll see you guys next week," Coach Bolton yelled to the team. The boys put the basketballs back in the crate and grabbed their stuff on the bleachers. Chad, Zeke, Troy and Jason were the last to leave the gym since they were talking.

"Finally the last practice of the week. I don't think I can take another sprint suicide this week," Jason said as they went to the front of the school.

"Me either. And if you guys remember, my dad is the coach so you know I'll still be practicing at my house," Troy replied.

"Yeah, I feel really sorry for you. How is Gabi gonna feel about this?" Zeke asked.

"I have no clue," Troy said, running his hand through his hair. "Speaking of girlfriends, when were you supposed to be over at Taylor's house, Chad?"

"6:30, why?" Chad asked.

"It's 6:24 right now. You know how far her house is from the school," Troy replied.

Chad smacked his head and ran to his car. "Catch yall later!" he yelled as he got into his car. Chad started up within seconds and drove off in a flash.

5 minutes later

Chad arrived in front of Taylor's house and parked his car in front of her house. He grabbed a towel from his gym bag and wiped off the sweat from his face and neck. He put on some deodorant on his underarms and messed with his hair a bit. Winking at himself in the rearview mirror, he grabbed his bag and set off for Taylor's front door. Chad rang the doorbell and even before the doorbell went off, the door was opened by Taylor's little sister, Briana.

"Hello again! Are you helping my sister baby-sit me?" Briana asked.

"Yep that's me kiddo," Chad replied, "Where's your mom?"

"She left a few minutes ago," Briana said as Chad came inside.

"Oh ok. Where's your sister then?" Chad asked.

Briana smiled. She grabbed Chad's hand and led him upstairs to Taylor's room. Briana put her ear to the door as Chad looked at her weirdly.

"She's in here," Briana replied, pointing at the door. Chad looked at Briana weirdly and opened the door quietly. Taylor was sitting up on her bed with an acoustic guitar in her lap. Taylor was wearing grey sweat pants and a grey sweatshirt that looked big on her. Her hair was in a cute low ponytail with strands of her hair on the side of her face Tons of papers were in front of her and she was playing softly on her guitar as she sang from the papers.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_I tried to play nice_

_I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Chad got more interested and loved hearing Taylor's voice. He snuck in silently and sat quietly in one of Taylor's bean bags and listened on as Taylor continued singing.

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

Taylor sighed as she played the last chord on her guitar. She put her hands up to her face and laid her head on the top of her guitar.

"Don't stop. It was good so far," Chad interrupted. Taylor looked up to see Chad on her bean bags. She laid her guitar aside and tried to straighten up her bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Taylor asked.

"Well for 1. You asked me here to help baby-sit Briana and 2. Briana brought me in here. You sing really well," Chad replied.

Taylor pulled the strands of her hair behind her ear as she blushed. "Thanks, no one outside this house ever heard me sing," she replied.

"But what about the after-party?" Chad asked as he sat next to Taylor on her bed, "Sharpay told me you sang there."

"She was lying so you can sing," Taylor said.

"Oh…," Chad started.

"Yeah." Taylor said quietly.

"But I know for one thing, you have a beautiful voice, just like Gabriella's," Chad replied as he lifted Taylor's chin up to him, "No even better than Gabriella. And you can play guitar. That's what I call talent."

"Not really. It's just a hobby of mine, nothing big," Taylor replied.

"No seriously. Look, try out for the amateur night Friday night. The crowd will love you," Chad pleaded.

"No way. I can't perform in front of a crowd, let alone sing," Taylor said.

"Can you try…for me…please," Chad asked.

"Oh alright. But only if you come with me," Taylor replied.

"Don't worry, Taylor," Chad said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll always be there for you."

They leaned in to kiss when suddenly Briana swung the door open.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be making lovey-dovey eyes in here. You have to baby-sit ME!" Briana interrupted.

"We are. We'll be down in a second," Taylor replied.

"You have 20 seconds to come downstairs. 19……18……17….," Briana started as she left the room.

"Well, you know we can't stay up here too long. Let's go downstairs and get this over with," Taylor said as she stretched when she got off her bed.

"I know. Where did you get this guitar anyways?" Chad asked.

"My mom got it last year for my birthday," Taylor replied.

"8….7…..6…5..." Briana continued.

"Let's go before she gets to the last 3 numbers," Taylor said.

"I'm coming," Chad replied. They both left the room so fast that a small wind blew when they raced out of the room. That small wind blew some of the papers that were on Taylor's bed and revealed a picture of Chad and Taylor in the third grade smiling with a red heart around Chad's face. At the bottom of the picture it said 'CD & TM: Friends Forever'.

It was their last picture together before Chad got involved in basketball and forgot about Taylor. And that's where the geek teasing started between Chad and Taylor until now.

**Well, that's the best I can do for now. I gave you guys a little background info about Chad and Taylor's past. There will be more to come of the background info soon. Right now, I gotta go to bed, which is why the babysitting date will be 2 parts. Not how I wanted it to be, but hey. At least I tried and I can't waste anymore crazy stuff that will happen later in the date. But here's a preview to see what's happening next….**

"_TAYLOR! Did you get the cloth yet?" Briana yelled from downstairs_

"_There isn't anymore in the laundry room. Why did you put all the kitchen cloths in the linen closet," Taylor yelled back. She stormed out of the room and headed down the hall towards the bathroom._

"_I forgot we had a place for them in the kitchen drawer," Briana replied._

_Taylor rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you would do this. I thought you would at least remember where to put…" she mumbled as she entered the bathroom. Taylor stopped at the doorway and her eyes were wide opened._

"_Oh…my….god…"_

**Well...what do you think that she saw? Only I know, so... REVIEW!**

**ChaylorFnficPrincess**


	11. BSB Part 2: Flashbacks, Hot Naked Guys

**Hey Everyone! It's me again, back with a brand new chapter. I know I have been sooooooo busy with high school and everything but believe it, I've been trying. I just got my first progress report Monday and I have all A's! I'm so happy about that. My dad gave me $60 for that. $10 for every A! Talk about congradulations, I get MONEY! Anyways, high school is going great for me and now I need to move on to what you guys have been waiting for. The new chapter of Walk Me Home. I'll have a another chapter after this to conclude up the Babysitting Blues. This chapter is so long that when I wrote this in my fanfiction notebook, it was 5 pages long, front and back. I've been working on it all last week and this week. Trust me; this will pay off. Now onto the new chapter...**

**When I was reading my reviews, you guys had a lot of assumptions of what Taylor saw. Well, if you're still wondering, here's a favorite rhyme of mine that I always use at school. I'll do the first half, and you try to figure out what the second half is. And believe me, it is way more than just what the second half says, if you know what I mean. (wink wink)**

**I see London, **

**I see France,**

**I see...**

Taylor and Chad came running downstairs as Briana countdown the last numbers.

"4...3...2...1" Briana yelled until Taylor covered her mouth.

"We are down here now," Taylor said.

"That's good. Now I'm hungry," Briana said.

"Ok, grumpy. I'll make some Mac and cheese. Chad, do you wanna keep her busy or cook?" Taylor asked Chad.

"I can't cook at all so I'll watch Briana," Chad replied.

"Ok," Taylor said. She gave Chad a short kiss but he deepened it more. Chad lightly pushed Taylor on the counter as they still kiss. Luckily, someone stopped them from going too far.

"You GUYS! Stop kissing each other; you're making me sick! Now I don't wanna become a teenager; you guys have cooties!" Briana exclaimed as Chad and Taylor pulled apart. **(My little niece who is 7 years old still believes in cooties so that's where I got the inspiration from. Continuing)**

"Oh, really. Well, guess what? You're gonna get them too," Chad replied as he ran towards Briana. She squealed as she was being chased by Chad around the living room. Taylor sighed as she looked at Chad playing with her younger sister. _'He is so good with kids,' _she thought as she started cooking the macaroni and cheese.

A few minutes later, Chad was holding Briana over his shoulder and she was screaming for help.

"Taylor, Taylor! Help me! The cooties monster caught me!" Briana exclaimed.

"I am the cooties monster! Hear me roar!" Chad growled. He laid Briana down on the couch and then started tickling her to make her laugh and squeal even more.

"Settle down monster and captive. You will now obey rules for Lady McKessie," Taylor replied, tagging along in their little game. She had a bowl of Kraft's Mac and Cheese in her hands and she put them down on the living room table.

"Now, Princess Briana will eat her dinner while Cootie Monster takes a shower because he is stinky and needs to get rid of his cooties so he can become Sir Danforth, right?" Taylor ordered as she looked at Chad.

"Cool. I'm a princess! Can I watch TV while I'm eating, Queen?" Briana asked.

"Sure," Taylor replied. Chad stuck out his tongue at Taylor and got his bag off the floor. He headed up the stairs but not after kissing "Lady McKessie" on the cheek. Taylor blushed as she followed Chad upstairs.

"I was gonna ask you where was the bathroom," Chad said as they came near Taylor's room.

"Don't worry. I wasn't gonna let you up here by yourself anyways," Taylor replied. She opened the door that was next to her room and went inside. The bathroom was painted yellow and most of the bathroom coverings **(ex: shower curtain, rug, toilet cover, soap dish on sink, etc. You get what I mean!) **were of yellow……ducks. It also had a Jacuzzi, shower stand, and two sinks; (**kinda like a master bath but it isn't)**

"You must really like ducks, Taylor," Chad chuckled as he entered the bathroom.

"It wasn't my idea; it was Briana's," Taylor said as she gave him a blue bath cloth and towel from the linen closet, "Do you need to know how to run a shower?"

"I'm not that dumb, smartie," Chad replied.

"Whatever. I'll be downstairs. You can dress in my room if you want," Taylor said. She closed the door behind her and left Chad to his privacy.

For now.

While she passed by her room, she saw that a few of her music papers were on the floor. She went inside and picked them up off the floor and her bed. When Taylor came back to her bed after putting her music up, she saw the picture that she hid in the papers. She sighed and picked the picture up to look at it. Taylor remembered where she took that picture and exactly what happened. It was a day she would never forget.

_Flashback_

_3rd graders Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth came out of the Tornado ride dizzy. Chad was trying to hold onto the fence while keeping Taylor close so she wouldn't fall._

"_I feel like I need to throw up!" Chad exclaimed as he laid back on the fence._

"_I told you not to eat those corn dogs, especially before we got on the Tornado," Taylor replied._

"_Well, sorry, Ms. Bossy," Chad snickered._

"_No, I'm not. Oooh, let's go through the house of mirrors," Taylor exclaimed as she got off the ground and brushed the dirt off her pants. _

"_Like I said. Ms. Bossy," Chad said as he got up too and grabbed Taylor's hand. They ran together across the fair to the house of mirrors and showed the attendant their wristbands. The attendant let them by and they entered into the freak house._

"_Just stay behind me and you won't get lost," Chad said as he got in front of Taylor. _

"_All right," Taylor replied. She tried to follow Chad but there were tons of reflections of him on the mirrors and plus the creepy laughter in the house was really disturbing her._

_Taylor was walking in the same pace as Chad but after a few turns, he started to go a little faster._

"_Chad, slow down," Taylor said as she tried to keep up with him. Soon, she was by herself and she tried to get out. Taylor kept running into dead end after dead end; she felt like giving up. _

"_Chad! Chad! Where are you?" Taylor exclaimed. She kept running and running, looking for her guyfriend._

_The laughter….all the reflections she kept seeing of her and Chad….It all started taking over Taylor's mind. It felt like she was in a freak show maze for the world to see._

"_Chad!" Taylor yelled again. She collapsed on the floor, giving up, and started to cry. Soon, she heard footsteps coming towards her and she felt arms surrounding her._

"_Shhh, don't cry Taylor. I'm right here," Chad told her. Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad as she continued crying. _

"_I thought…that…I lost you, Chad. Where…did you go?" Taylor sniffled._

"_I thought that you were behind me. When I was at the exit, I didn't see you behind me so I came back to look for you," Chad replied. He helped Taylor stand up and kissed her cheek. "Let's get outta here." _

_Taylor nodded and held Chad's hand as he led them out of the house of mirrors. Once they were out of the house, Taylor was still holding his hand with a sad face on. _

"_Are you ok?" Chad asked. Taylor only shook her head. Chad looked down at his 3 Pokemon watches. It all said 8:27pm. His mom would be coming to pick them up by 8:30 and he didn't know what to do to cheer Taylor up. Suddenly, Chad looked to his right and he saw a photo booth. Taylor loved taking pictures, especially ones from photo booths. _

"_Hey Taylor! Do you wanna take a picture?" Chad asked with a smile._

_Taylor's frown turned into a smile that instant. "Ok, where's the booth?" she replied._

_Chad led her to the photo booth a few feet away from them. They both got inside and they each paid $2 for the booth. Taylor chose a purple and blue frame, their favorite colors, to frame the picture._

"_What do you want the caption to be?" Taylor asked._

"_Ummm… our initials and 'Friends forever' like we always do, Taylor," Chad replied._

"_Ok, ok," Taylor said as she carefully typed it in. While Chad wasn't looking, she placed a heart in where Chad's face was on the screen. Taylor pressed the 'ok' button and it started the 5 second countdown._

"_Chad, it's counting down," Taylor told him. Chad pulled back up and got close to Taylor as the times almost ended. They both smiled when the light flashed and got out of the booth. A few moments later, two copies of the picture came out. Taylor grabbed both copies and handed one to Chad._

"_There you go. Another memory of us together," Taylor said._

"_Cool," Chad replied. Just then, his watches started going off. He looked at them and turned off all the alarms. "It's 8:30, Taylor. We've gotta go," _

"_Ok," Taylor replied as they held hands again and walked towards the exit of the fair. "I still don't understand why you have 3 watches on."_

"_It's just what makes me me, Taylor." _

"_Oh, whatever." _

_End Flashback_

Taylor was fast asleep dreaming about what happened in the picture when she heard a crash. She bolted up and ran downstairs. Taylor ran in the kitchen to find milk all over the floor plus broken glass and an innocent 6 year old.

"BRIANA! What did you do?" Taylor yelled.

"I was trying to get some milk and when I was putting the jug back in the refrigerator, I slipped and I dropped the glass with the milk in it," Briana exclaimed.

Taylor sighed. She helped Briana up and grabbed the broom from the side of the refrigerator.

"Briana, look in the drawer and get out one of those kitchen towels," Taylor ordered as she swept up the broken glass pieces.

Briana climbed onto the kitchen counter, not wanting to step on the broken glass and looked in the drawer. Nothing.

"Taylor, there isn't any in here," Briana replied.

Taylor walked over to where Briana was and looked in the drawer. Nothing at all.

"Well, where did you put them, Briana? You were supposed to get them out of the dryer," Taylor said.

"I think I got them out of the dryer," Briana said shyly.

Taylor sighed again and threw away the glass. She left the kitchen and went into the laundry room. Taylor opened the dryer and saw….

Nothing.

"TAYLOR! Did you get the cloth yet?" Briana yelled from downstairs

"There isn't anymore in the laundry room. Did you put them in the linen closet?" Taylor yelled back. She stormed out of the room and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I forgot we had a place for them in the kitchen drawer," Briana replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you would do this. I thought you would at least remember where to put…" she mumbled as she entered the bathroom. Taylor stopped at the doorway and her eyes were wide opened.

"Oh…my….god…"

Chad lifted his bath cloth from his face when he saw Taylor. He looked down and immediately covered up below his waist.

"Taylor…" Chad started.

Taylor covered her eyes as she turned around. "Oh my god, I am so sorry about that. I should have knocked but something happened downstairs…."Taylor babbled.

"Taylor, it's alright. I should have had a towel on and I wasn't really thinking," Chad said.

Taylor turned back around and looked at Chad. He looked so hot to her, she could barely breathe. Chad was yet wearing a light blue towel and you can still see beads of water on his chest and arms. His hair was still partly wet and water was dripping from the ends of his hair.

Overall, to Taylor, he looked like a wet god! **(And I know you guys are thinking the same thing too, don't try to hide it!)**

Taylor snapped back form her Chad fantasy and smiled at him. "yeah, I can partly say that it's your fault," she replied.

They both laughed a little and Taylor went to the linen closet and grabbed the kitchen cloths and towels.

"I came in here to get these, Chad. Sorry for barging in," Taylor said shyly.

"It's alright. It's your bathroom, not mine," Chad replied, "I'll be out in a few, ok?"

"All right," Taylor said. Chad pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She happily accepted as the passion of the kiss grew. He leaned her against the door to close it fully. Taylor felt his partly wet body on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her hands started roaming his wet chest and down to the edge of the towel. Chad was already making circles on Taylor's back and she moaned into his mouth as they continued kissing. He lifted her up against the door and Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist, her toes tugging his towel down. He soon started kissing down Taylor's neck and onto her chest to seek out more of his territory and his hands were under Taylor's shirt. Taylor moaned, this time louder, at the touch of his hands on her back; she did'nt want this seduction to stop. When he started tugging on the back to Taylor's bra, that's when Taylor pulled back from him.

"I don't think we should do that now," Taylor said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Taylor. Shouldn't you be downstairs by now?" Chad smirked as he put Taylor back on the ground.

"Yeah I should. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Taylor replied as she kissed him one last time. She grabbed the cloths and left the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. She looked down at her clothes and they were partly wet because of Chad. _'Why does the Lord try to tempt me so?' _she thought as she went back downstairs to clean up the mess and to revision what just happened in the bathroom with her and Chad and imagining what could have happened if she didn't stop him.

**Well, there's the chapter. I know that all my part 2's is long but I can't help it. I have a lot of ground to cover in the second parts. Which is why in this one, I will be making a 3rd part so be looking out for that. Hopefully by the end of this weekend, I'll have the 3rd part up. You guys know what to do! R&R! I can't wait for them to start pouring in. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who LOVE this story. You guys keep me writing these and many more. Love ya bunches!**

**ChaylorFnficPrincess**


	12. BSB Part 3: Buffy Bashs, Goodnight!

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about all the trouble about me not updating that weekend. I was so busy with everything and high school is really starting to get to me. Luckily, I always found time to write my new chapters/stories. I have decided to take up on the 101 Kisses Story Line and make a Chaylor one. (applause and cheers) I already started on my first chapter and I know that you'll all like it. And as you may know, I have my HSM Tribute one-shots out now. I just added my 2nd chapter so if you haven't read it, GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE! My part 2 for my HSM Tribute features all the songs on V's new album, that's right; I'm using all of Vanessa Hudgens songs on my next tribute. You excited for that? (lout cheers) I knew you would. Now here's the newest and last chapter of the Babysitting Blues. Here we go!**

159753-159753-159753-159753-159753-159753-159753-

_Previously on Babysitting Blues..._

"_But I know for one thing, you have a beautiful voice, just like Gabriella's," Chad replied as he lifted Taylor's chin up to him, "No even better than Gabriella. And you can play guitar. That's what I call talent."_

"_Not really. It's just a hobby of mine, nothing big," Taylor replied._

"_No seriously. Look, try out for the amateur night Friday night. The crowd will love you," Chad pleaded._

"_No way. I can't perform in front of a crowd, let alone sing," Taylor said._

"_Can you try…for me…please," Chad asked._

"_Oh alright. But only if you come with me," Taylor replied._

_Younger Taylor and Chad..._

"_There you go. Another memory of us together," Taylor said._

"_Cool," Chad replied. Just then, his watches started going off. He looked at them and turned off all the alarms. "It's 8:30, Taylor. We've gotta go," _

"_Ok," Taylor replied as they held hands again and walked towards the exit of the fair. "I still don't understand why you have 3 watches on."_

"_It's just what makes me me, Taylor." _

"_Oh, whatever." _

"_It's alright. It's your bathroom, not mine," Chad replied, "I'll be out in a few, ok?" _

"_All right," Taylor said. Chad pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She happily accepted as the passion in the kiss grew. He leaned her on the door to close it fully. He soon started kissing down Taylor's neck to seek out more of his territory and his hands were under Taylor's shirt. When he started tugging on the back to Taylor's bra, Taylor pulled back from him. _

"_I don't think we should do that now," Taylor said, trying to catch her breath. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Sorry Taylor. Shouldn't you be downstairs by now?" Chad smirked._

"_Yeah I should. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Taylor replied as she kissed him one last time. She grabbed the cloths and left the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. She looked down at her clothes and they were partly wet because of Chad. 'Why does the Lord try to tempt me so?' she thought as she went back downstairs to clean up the mess._

159753-159753-159753-159753-159753-159753-159753-

8:00pm- McKessie household.

"Ok, so we played Twister, had dinner and dessert, sang Disney karaoke, and taught Chad basic dances" (**Tap, Ballet, Jazz) **Taylor started as her, Chad and Briana, in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas, ascended up the stairs from the basement. "What do you want to do for your last hour before bed?"

"Watch Buffy!" Briana replied.

"Woah, you let her watch Buffy? Buffy, the Vampire Slayer?" Chad asked.

"She watches it too! She LOVES Buffy!" Briana exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Taylor replied back, but she was blushing too.

Chad noticed this and put his arm around Taylor. "It's ok that you like Buffy. I don't midn watching Buffy, if its ok with you?" Chad said.

Taylor looked at Chad and then back at Briana, who brought out the doggy pout. She sighed and nodded. "Ok but 1 episode and you're going to bed."

"Cool! Thanks, sister," Briana replied. She ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. Chad and Taylor followed her into the living room and Taylor wnet to the DVD care where the BtVS DVD box sets were held.

"What season?" Taylor asked Briana.

"Season 5, 3, 2, 1, and 4," Briana said. Taylor rolled her eyes at her little sister's choices. She picked Briana's last number chioce and went to the DVD player. She looked for her favorite episode and pressed ok. When the screen turned black, she sat inbetween Chad and Briana on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Briana asked as the episode started.

"Season 4. Episode 76: The Yoko Factor. My 4th favorite episode," Taylor replied.

"Cool!" Briana exclaimed. She crossed her legs Indian style and clapped her hands twice to make the lights dim.

As the episode played, Taylor was more focused on Chad than the episode. She kept wondering if he still remembered all the times they had together when they were younger. While she was looking at him, Chad noticed this and glanced back at her. She was him look at her and she turned away blushing. He smiled and laid his arm around Taylor's shoulder as they continued watching the episode.

_Xander: What did Buffy tell you? _

_He sits down on the cooler. _

_Riley: On Angel? Everything. More than I wanted to know sometimes. She loved him. He turned evil. He, uh, killed people. She cured him. He left. Interesting little curse. _

_Xander: One moment's happiness. _

_Riley: What do you mean? _

_Xander: You know, it's his trigger. Angel's an okay guy if he's mopey and sad and brooding, but if you give him even one second of pure, real pleasure . . . _

_Riley: And that sets him off. _

_Xander: Only in the big ol "kill your friends" kind of way. And you know what makes Angel happiest? I'll give you a hint. It not creme brulee. _

_Riley doesn't say anything for a couple of seconds. _

_Riley: Buffy. _

_Xander nods, opening his palms in a "there you go" gesture. Riley dwells on this for a moment and it dawns on him. _

_Riley: Sex (scoffs softly) with Buffy. _

_Xander's jaw drops as he realizes . . . _

_Xander: She . . . kind of left that part out, huh? _

_Riley: Yeah, she did. That explains a lot of things that . . I wish weren't explained. _

_Xander: Hey, man. That's all ancient history. _

_Riley: (scoffs) She went running to L.A. to bone up on her history. _

_Xander: No! I'm sure it's boneless. She just needs to make sure everything's okay. She's probably back already. _

_Riley: Maybe. _

_Xander: You'll feel a lot better when you see her. _

_But Riley doesn't look so sure. _

_Riley: I guess we'll see. _

"Aww, poor Riley," Briana whines.

"Shut up! I don't feel bad for him at all," Taylor replied, "You're just saying that because you like him."

"No I don't! You like Angel!" Briana exclaimed again. This time, Chad looked at her weird.

"What! She's kidding. I used to like him. Besides, he's over 30, married and has 2 children," Taylor smarted off to Chad and Briana.

"One," Chad and Briana said at the same time. This time, it was Taylor who looked at them both weird. She shook it off and continued watching the episode.

30 minutes later...

_Buffy: (concerned) What's going on? _

_The door bursts open a Riley steps in, steadying himself against the shelf of Willow's desk. He raises his arm and aims the Baretta in his hand at Angel, thumbing back the hammer. _

_Riley: (pissed) I told you you weren't coming near her. _

_Buffy takes in his battered appearance. She goes ballistic. _

_Buffy: (pissed) You've got to be kidding me. This is why you came? _

_Angel: No. This was accident. _

_Buffy: (very pissed) Running a car into a tree is an accident! Running your fist into somebody's face is a plan! Please, explain this to me! _

_Angel doesn't answer her but looks at Riley. _

_Angel: (calmly) Put that gun down. _

_Riley: It's pretty much all I got left, so I'm thinking not. He attacked four of my men, Buffy. I think he's up to his old tricks. _

_Buffy: He won't hurt anybody. (to Angel) Tell him. _

_Angel starts to move forward. _

_Angel: (with contained violence) Might hurt you. _

_Riley steps forward. _

_Riley: Please try. _

_Angel: Heh. Some threat. You can barely stand. _

_Riley brandishes the gun in front of his face. _

_Riley: Trigger finger feels okay. _

_Angel: (sideglance to Buffy) You actually sleep with this guy? _

_While his head's turned, Riley punches him in the face. Angel quickly hits him back. _

_Buffy: Okay, stop it! _

_Buffy steps in between them and shoves them apart. Riley slams back against Willow's desk and Angel goes flying onto Willow's bed. _

_Buffy: Okay, that's enough! I see one more display of testosterone poisoning and I will personally put you both in the hospital! _

_She glances back and forth between them. Riley looks like he still wants to shoot Angel. _

_Buffy: (challengingly) Anybody think I'm exaggerating? _

_Angel: He started-- _

_Buffy points a warning finger at him and he wisely shuts up_.

Chad and Taylor lauged quietly at the insult. Taylor looked down on her lap to see Briana sleeping like a rock. She nudged Chad to look at Briana so he could get the signal. He nodded and paused the episode. Chad got up off of Taylor and picked Briana up and carried her upstairs, Taylor following behind him.

"Her bedroom is across from the bathroom, you'll be able to know where it is. I'll be in my room," Taylor said as she kissed his cheek. He nodded again and started off to Briana's room. He turned the doorknob with part of his free hand and entered into the room. It was painted pink with white stripes all around. A computer desk and a rolling chair was on one side of the room while on the other was small couches, chairs, tables and beanie bags with the 32" TV was on the other side.

Chad laid Briana on her bed and tucked her in. She looked so innocent when she was asleep, Chad would admit that. He turned on the Barbie nightlight near the bed and kissed her forehead. That's what woke Briana up.

"What are you doing in here?" Briana lazily asked.

"You fell asleep downstairs so I brought you up here. You have school tomorrow, remember?" Chad told her.

"Yeah," she yawned.

"Goodnight, Briana," Chad said as he got off her bed.

"Chad?" Briana asked.

He turned around. "Yeah, kiddo?" he asked.

"I like you a lot. You're cool. Are you coming over here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe. I'll see what I can do. Goodnight," Chad answered.

"Goodnight, Chad," Briana said as she started to fall asleep again. Chad closed the door quietly and went down the hall to Taylor's room. She was just braiding her hair into one long braid ponytail.

"Did she wake up?" Taylor asked as she continued braiding her hair.

"Yeah. She asked if I was coming over tomorrow," Chad replied as he sat on her bed.

"Can you come over tomorrow?" Taylor asked, "Not that..I want to come over..it's just...you know,"

"It's ok. We don't have practice tomorrow. I'll come," Chad said.

"Ok," Taylor replied. She walked over to Chad and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be heading home by now?" she asked.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked back.

"No. I'm just saying, your mom might want you home now," Taylor said.

"It's fine. I'll stay until your mom gets home, she'll understand," Chad replied.

"Ok. Will you lay with me until she comes home?" Taylor softly asked.

"Sure," Chad replied as he kissed her forehead. Taylor smiled and kissed him on the lips softly and went to her side of the bed to say her prayers. Chad took off his shirt and kept on his basketball warmup pants and his socks. He pulled back the covers and jumped in the bed. When Taylor finished her prayers, she switched the lamp to soft light mode. Taylor went to her stereo and played her lullaby cd **(A/N- I have one too. It's like a mix of songs that help you go to sleep easy like a baby, but it's more mature. Some of my friends think it's childish but it works for me all the time. Continuing!)** The song was Viva Forever by Spice Girls. She was satisfied with it and pressed the repeat 1 button to have it going all night. She got in her bed and laid next to Chad.

"You have a lullaby cd, Taylor?" Chad asked.

"It helps me fall asleep. Briana has one too," Taylor replied.

"Oh ok. I love you Taylor, so much," Chad blurted out. Taylor smiled and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I love you too. Goodnight Chad," Taylor said quietly.

"Night Taylor," Chad said. He wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and he held her close to him. Taylor took her arms and wrapped them were Chad's hands were clapsed. They both fell asleep within minutes to the sound of the Spice Girls' slow song.

951357-951357-951357-951357-951357-951357-951357

Alyssa (Taylor's mom) came from the garage into the nice, clean home. It was 11:34pm and she was wiped out. The 1 and a half hour drive from the company dinner had her almost falling asleep in the car. She turned on the kitchen sink light on as she went upstairs to her room.

First, she checked in Briana's room. She wasn't in there. Her covers were pulled to the side like she had gotten out. That's when Alyssa started to worry. She left the room and went into Taylor's room. Alyssa heard music coming from the room so she knew her daughter was listening to her lullaby cd. She had found Briana and Taylor asleep but was surprised to see Chad sleeping with them too. She went over to Chad's side of the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Chad. Chad, wake up," Alyssa said quietly.

"Mom...5 more minutes," Chad mumbled.

"This is Taylor's mom, Chad," Alyssa said into his ear. Chad opened his eyes and looked up at Taylor's mom.

"Ms. McKessie. I'm so sorry I stayed. I decided to lay with Taylor until you got home. And then Briana had a nightmare so she came and slept with us. I'm so sorry for all of this," Chad rambled.

"It's ok, Chad. You do know it's 11:35 right now," Taylor's mom informed him.

Chad hit his forehead. "Crap. I didn't even know. My mom's gonna kill me," he said as he tried to get out of the bed.

"It's alright Chad. Your mom was at the company dinner where I was. I told her you was here and she said that it was ok if you had accidentally stayed the night," Alyssa said.

"Ok. Thanks Ms. McKessie," Chad thanked.

"No problem. Now get some sleep; school's tomorrow. And maybe I'll let you guys go late," Alyssa said with a smile.

"Please?" Chad begged.

:"I'll think about it, now goodnight," Alyssa said as she picked up Briana and left the room. Chad nodded and fell back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Alyssa carried her younger daughter down the hall and into her own bedroom. She tucked Briana in and kissed her forehead. Alyssa turned off the nightlight and closed the door silently as she left for her own room.

It was a long day and night for the McKessie's and it was time to put it to rest.

**So what do you think? I know I added the Buffy twist to this chapter because I LOVE Buffy and it's a great sbow so I just had to add it. Now it's 12:30am right now and I just HAD to finish this chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm getting so sleepy right so after this, I'm so going offline. You guys know what to do. Read and Review!**

**ChaylorPrincess**


	13. A Whole New World

**Hey Everyone! I'm back again. School is getting very hectic on me (I got my first F in my test grade history) but I'm still surviving. Now I have to focus on my classes now than ever. But don't worry, I always have time for fanfiction, especially this one. And as an added bonus, instead of going by my updated list, I will update this story 3 times. You guys will soon get to the most horrible get-back-your-ex plan EVER in the history of those. It's gonna be a shocker and an amazing thing is going to happen afterwards….see now I'm spoiling the later chapters already. I need to stop. Anyways, here's my 1st newest chapter for Walk Me Home. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HSM, Vanessa Hudgens' Make You Mine, Jessica Simpson's A Whole New World, and everything else I forgot to mention.**

Taylor woke to birds softly chirping outside. She smiled happily, loved to hear nature fist thing in the morning except an alarm clock. Another noise was heard but it wasn't any birds or any other type of nature. It was Chad, _snoring_. Taylor turned over softly to see him beside her, snoring as loud as Eeyore (**ok ok, not that loud but come on, have you ever heard a guy snore before? Not pretty!**) Taylor rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She slipped on her Tigger slippers and went downstairs for breakfast. Jumping the last few steps of the staircase and over the rail, she made it into the kitchen where a note was laid on the counter. Taylor picked up the note and read…

'_Taylor (and Chad),_

_I know you guys probably got to bed late last night so I couldn't resist leaving you guys to sleep in for the day. Briana is off at school and I need you (Taylor) to pick her up at 3:30. Don't wreck the house today and I called the school to tell them that Taylor was sick and Chad was staying with her. I'll be home later on tonight and dinner is in the fridge. Take care and I love you very much._

_Alyssa (Taylor's mom) McKessie_

'_Yes'_ Taylor thought, _'I don't have to go to school today. Now I can get started on my history paper,'_ Taylor put the note in her pajama pocket and went to the living room. She turned on the stereo and put in her 3 variety cds **(A/N- they are cds that have tons of songs with different genres on them for people who like different types of music) **Taylor put it on shuffle and headed back to the kitchen with the stereo remote in her hand. She pulled out her S'mores cereal box and some milk to fix her some cereal.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

"I'd chime in with a 'haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!'  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality, "Taylor sang as she poured the milk into the cereal and put it up. She sat at the chair to the counter and ate her cereal. Occasionally, she would look up by the stairs to see if Chad was coming. '_He must be a hard sleeper to sleep through all this music,'_ Taylor thought. She shook it off and started to hum the rest of the song.

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

"Oh! Well in fact," Chad exclaimed, making Taylor jump. He was at the refrigerator leaning on it with his black and green boxers on (nothing else!) carrying a carton of orange juice and glasses in another, "well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved," he sang. He walked over to her, poured her and him some orange juice. Taylor smiled and giggled at Chad's joke, taking the glass and following along. "Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne."

"Don't you mean orange juice?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Champagne, orange juice, same thing," Chad joked.

"Except one's alcohol and the other isn't," Taylor replied.

"Same difference," Chad said as he leaned in to kiss Taylor. She kissed him softly back and smiled when they pulled back.

"What's that for?" Chad asked.

"Can't a girl be happy to be with their boyfriend?" Taylor joked as she put her bowl in the sink. Chad smiled back and looked at the microwave clock. He dropped his smile.

"Do….do you know what time it is, Taylor?" Chad asked.

"Yeah baby, I know what time it is," Taylor replied. Chad was shocked. '_This is a nightmare,' _Chad thought, _'I'm gonna wake up right now!'_ He opened his eyes and all he was white.

"My mom left a note before she left to work. We can stay home today," Taylor explained.

"We can?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. She called the school and told them that we were both sick," Taylor said.

"That's awesome, Taylor," Chad replied, "We have a whole day to ourselves." He leaned down to kiss Taylor again and she responded back. Chad leaned her back on the counter as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Taylor moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like the bathroom scene all over again except it went through a small detour. Chad lifted her up onto the counter and rain-kissed down her neck while putting his hands on her back, holding her close to him.

"Oh, Chad," Taylor whispered as he got to her collarbone. Chad smirked and started to bite down on her collarbone. Taylor kept moaning Chad's name as her hands skimmed his chest. Chad slipped his fingers inside her tank top and worked his way to her breasts. She shivered from his touch. Chad was now on the edge of her top, kissing the top part of her breasts. Taylor pulled him up to kiss him before he went any further.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chad asked when he pulled back.

"It's just….I really like you Chad, but I'm not ready yet," Taylor explained.

"Oh, ok. I get it," Chad said softly. He let go of her and walked to the door.

"Chad, no," Taylor exclaimed. She jumped off the counter and got in front of Chad, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"Just what, Taylor?" Chad asked

"It's just I've never been this far in a relationship before," Taylor said.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, you're my first boyfriend ever and here we are on 2nd base and I just keep stopping, thinking we might go too far," Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh, Tay. Never think that. I should know your boundaries by now and I guess I got too caught up. I'm sorry," Chad apologized.

Taylor just nodded and gave him a hug. He accepted it and kissed the side of her head. They both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Chad asked Taylor.

"Hmm," Taylor thought as she put her hand on her chin, thoughtfully stroking it. Chad laughed at her amusement and suddenly she had an idea.

"I have it!" she exclaimed. She released herself from Chad's arms and turned off the stereo. Taylor then grabbed Chad's hand and led him downstairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked, "Are you gonna teach me how to ballroom dance?"

"No, silly. I'll show you," Taylor replied, letting go of his hand. They both walked down the hallway and stopped on the last door on the right.

"What is this room, Taylor?" Chad kept asking her. She bent down and pulled up the carpet to get a silver key. Taylor grabbed it and unlocked the door.

"My recording studio," she replied finally as she walked inside. Chad stepped inside the room and was ever more amazed. It was a real recording studio; the mics, switches, controls, everything was there. He couldn't believe it.

"You're really shocked about this, aren't you?" Taylor asked.

"How did you get this, gurl?" he asked.

"My dad used to record songs for people who wanted to get a start in the music business. When he died, he left me the studio, so I can work on my singing," Taylor explained.

"Oh. So you were gonna record something?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, let me just get some headphones," Taylor said. She went into the supply closet next to the equipment. Chad looked around the room and sat at the control desk. He'd know a thing or two on how to use these. He smiled as he found the familiar controls but out of the corner of his eye, he caught something. He turned the chair to find two cd stacks. Chad looked at the label and saw that they were all recorded by Taylor. From Britney Spears to Cassie, she recorded almost every pop, rock and R & B song. The one that really caught his eye was the one that had 'Weak' **(You know JoJo's song Weak, that's what I'm talking about)** on it. Chad reached out to touch it but then Taylor came out of the supply closet with 2 headphones. He pulled back instantly and turned to Taylor.

"I finally found some headphones, thank God. They were all the way in the back of the closet," Taylor started.

"Wow, really?" Chad said.

"Yeah. You ready?" she asked.

"For…what?"

"Aren't you gonna work the controls?"

"Oh yeah yeah," Chad said. He turned the controls on and prepared it up. Taylor looked at him and headed into the recording room. She got out her folder off the shelf, pulled out some music and plugged up her headphones.

"We're good out here. You're ready?" Chad asked over the mic.

"Yeah I'm ready. Press Track 32 to start the music," Taylor replied.

Chad nodded and press the track button. Pop music started to play followed by an echo voice. He started to adjust the equalizer to make the music flow. He gave her a thumbs-up and Taylor started to sing.

'(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine'

Chad thought he had never heard such a voice so beautiful before so he thought that Taylor had composed it. Taylor smiled at Chad and continued singing.

'My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad

All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine'

Taylor was getting into the song as she looked at Chad. This was how she was and how she is now with Chad. She nodded her head to the beat as she belted out the bridge.

'And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
what the future will be  
everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
everywhere I go now you're with me

(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)'

Taylor sang it with all her heart as Chad changed some of the controls. He was nodding his head to the beat as well, As the breakdown played, Chad mouthed 'I love you' to her. Taylor could have stopped breathing if he said that out loud. No one, other than her parents, ever told her that they loved her. Especially a guy. She grinned happily and sang the last part of the song to Chad.

'All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na...'

The background vocals played though the ending of the song and Chad was clapping at Taylor's performance. He stopped the track and came into the recording room and softly kissed Taylor.

"That was great, baby," Chad said when he pulled back.

"Thanks. I'd knew you'll like it. And here's another one you might like too," Taylor replied as she handed him some music.

Chad looked at the title and raised his eyebrows. "A Whole New World from Aladdin? Your favorite Aladdin song," he smiled.

"Yep," she said. Taylor went to the wall and flicked on a switch.

"But Taylor, it's a duet. How are you gonna sing both parts?" Chad asked.

"I'm not singing both of them, Chad," Taylor smiled.

"Taylor, you want me to sing Aladdin's part, don't cha," he asked again.

"Please?" Taylor begged.

"Tay, what about the controls?"

"Uh, automatic controls!"

"Oh, fine. I'll sing with you," Chad gave in.

"Thanks. Controls, play track 3," Taylor said into the intercom.

"Playing Track 3," the intercom said. The introduction to the song started to play and the controls were moving. Chad put on his headphones as Taylor laid out the music.

"You ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sure," Chad replied. He looked at the music, his part coming up, and started to sing.

**Chad **_Taylor **Chad&Taylor**_

**Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. **

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

_A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

Taylor looked up at Chad as she sang her part of the chorus. Chad smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. She blushed after he kissed her and continued to sing.

_Unbelievable sights_. **Unbelievable sights**)  
_Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world.  
_  
**Don't you dare close your eyes.**

_A hundred thousand things to see._  
**Hold your breath, it gets better.**

**_I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far._**

_I can't go back to where I used to be._ **(A whole new world**.)  
_A whole new world._

**With new horizons to pursue.**  
**_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare._**  
**Let me share this whole new world with you.**

Chad and Taylor looked at each other and smiled. With them just singing, they were like in their own world. Just only them, no one else. Taylor loved that feeling whenever she was with Chad. The music started to build up and they finished the song together.

_Oh a whole new world._ (**A whole new world**)  
_A new fantastic point of view._

**_No one to tell us no or where to go_**

_or say we're only dreaming_. (A **whole new world**)  
_Every turn a surprise._

**With new horizons to pursue.** (_Every moment gets better_.)

_**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
**Anywhere.  
_**Oh there's time to spare.**  
_Let me share,_  
**this whole new world with you**.

_With You. A whole new world._  
**A whole new world.**  
_That's where we'll be_.  
**Where we will be.**  
_A thrilling chase._  
**A wonderous place**.  
**_For you and...me._**

They looked into their eyes and they leaned in to kiss. It gotten more passionate as they both slipped off their headphones and Chad leaned Taylor against the wall. She moaned on his touch as he went under her shirt again and lifted her up. Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. Chad slowly walked to the door, opened it and dropped Taylor on the nearby couch. He left her mouth and started from the collarbone to kiss downward. Taylor sighed as he kissed her breasts for the first time ever. He was glad that she enjoyed the feeling because he started to nip on the nipple to make Taylor moan even louder. Chad started to head for Taylor's shorts and started to pull them down when Taylor stopped him.

"Chad," Taylor sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I was moving too fast, right?" Chad asked.

All Taylor did was nod and sighed onto the couch. Chad kissed her on her neck and worked his way up to her lips.

"I'm…very…sorry…about…that…Ms…Taylor…McKessie," Chad said as he went up her body.

Taylor responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What were we doing down here?" Chad asked, acting like he had amnesia.

"Oh, Chad," Taylor laughed as she pushed him to the other side of the couch. Chad grabbed Taylor and laid her on top of him.

"You know I really love you, right?" Chad said.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, baby," Taylor replied as she kissed his cheek.

He blushed after that and yawned softly. "I'm getting sleepy again," Chad yawned.

"Aww, poor boy. I'll sing to you until you fall asleep," Taylor said as she looked at him.

"That's good," Chad whispered as he closed his eyes.

Taylor smiled at him and sang Walk Me Home by Mandy Moore to him. By the time she reached the second verse, he was dead asleep. She kissed him on the forehead and laid on his chest and closed her eyes. And she too, fell asleep next to her love.

**What do you think? It took me a while but I have it. Anyways, I need a few more reviews on HSM meets LB to see what season you want me to do. It's a tie between season 3 and season 2. I want 5 more reviews and that's it! I've already started to write the intro so be on the lookout for that. **

**R&R! Please!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	14. After School Plans

**Hi people! I love you guys so much, thanks for reviewing the story so far. You guys are fabulous. Only 4 more and then I'll reach my 100 reviews. And I only have 15 chapters out! At the end of this chapter, I will have a preview of what's to come later on Walk Me Home so...**

**Let's get started by the newest chapter for Walk Me Home. Enjoy!**

4 hours later...

Chad rustles around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. He wakes up and rubs his eyes. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. Chad finally realized that he is in Taylor's recording studio. He looks down and smiles at the sight of Taylor sleeping. Her beautiful chest rising and falling softly; Chad gently brushed a piece of hair from her face. Taylor's eyes started to twitch and then she opened them. She also smiled at the sight of her boyfriend's face.

"Hey Chad," Taylor said softly.

"Hey Tay," Chad replied before he kissed her forehead, "You had a good nap?"

"Mmm-hmm," Taylor mumbled, "You?"

"With you here, I'll always have a peaceful sleep," Chad said sincerely.

Taylor blushed and leaned in to kiss him. Chad responded immediately, grabbing her waist and pulling it more towards him. Taylor smirked and got on top of him. She then started kissing him straight down his body. Her hands held Chad's wrists so they wouldn't dare touch her. Chad moaned as Taylor slowly kissed him down his chest. She let go of one of Chad's hands and her nails raked across his arms and his chest. Taylor slid up Chad's body and kissed him passionately. Chad's arms were free now so Chad started to slide his hands up Taylor's shirt and fondled with her boobs.

This continued for a while until...

_'Weeeeeeellllll_

_Kyle's mom is a bitch, she's a big fat bitch_

_She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world_

_She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch_

_She's a bitch to all the boys and girls._

_(Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman!)'_

Taylor blushed as her South Park ringtone played. She got off of Chad and went into the recording room to pick up her vibrating phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Taylor,"

"Mom?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me honey. Who else would it be?" Ms. McKessie replied.

Taylor stole a look at Chad. Chad got up and headed towards her.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm kinda slow right now, mom," Taylor replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to remind you about your sister," Ms. McKessie said.

"Mom! I have a few more hours left before I pick her up,"

"More like minutes."

"Minutes!?" Taylor exclaimed, "What do you mean?"

"Briana gets out of school at 3:30 and its 3:21 right now," Ms. McKessie said.

Taylor dropped her phone and looked at the digital clock across the room. It was 3:21 turning 22.

"We've gotta go now!" Taylor yelled as she left the room, leaving Chad and her phone.

Chad bent down and picked up Taylor's black Razr.

"We are getting ready to leave to get Briana, Alyssa," he said.

"Ok then. I'll call back later. Bye Chad," Alyssa said before she hung up the phone.

Chad closed the phone and ran out of the room and upstairs to Taylor's room. Taylor was in her closet, choosing something to wear. Chad rolled his eyes when he saw her. She hated being late for _anything_. He grabbed his bag and went into the other guest bathroom as they both get ready.

5 minutes later, they both came downstairs, Taylor in the lead. She was wearing white Bermuda shorts and a light blue longer tank top under a white Hollister shirt with her white Converse. Chad wore his basketball outfit, since he wore his only pair of clothes yesterday. Taylor grabbed her keys and they headed to Taylor's blue Mustang. Immediately, Taylor started up the car and drove off to Julius Elementary School.

"Here's your cell phone back, Taylor," Chad said, placing it in the cup holder.

"Thanks. Did it hang up on my mom?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. I told her that we were on our way," Chad had replied.

Taylor smiled at Chad. She loved how he was so thoughtful of almost everything. She pulled up to the elementary school and Briana was out front of the school, looking at her watch and tapping her foot. She looked up when Taylor honked her horn. Chad got out of the car and let Briana in the back, since it was a 2-door car.

"You were a minute late, Taylor," Briana started once Taylor got back on the road.

"Guess this is not the time to ask how her day was," Chad whispered to Taylor.

Taylor sighed, "So..." she said to Briana.

"SO! Maybe in that one minute, somebody would've kidnapped me," Briana explained.

When they stopped at the red light, both Taylor and Chad looked at Briana like she was crazy.

"What! It could happen!" Briana exclaimed.

"She's right though," Chad said, looking at Taylor.

"Whatever," Taylor sighed, knowing that was her alter ego talking. She stepped on the gas pedal when the light turned green, made a left and continued down the road.

"This isn't the way home," Briana complained.

Taylor rolled her eyes and replied," I know, Bri. We're gonna go by the park."

Chad shook his head and looked out the window. Every Wednesday and Friday, Troy and Chad would be at the park. _'Nice save, Taylor. I really needed the practice,'_ he thought to himself.

Soon, they reached the basketball court at the park and of course, Troy was practicing his free throws while Gabi layed on the grass.

"Gabi!" Briana exclaimed. Gabi looked up and waved at them. Taylor parked the car and got out the car, letting Briana out. Bri got out and ran to hug Gabriella.

"Hey Bri Bri! What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Taylor picked me up from school a minute late," Briana whispered, hoping Taylor wouldn't hear.

"Oh, we know she didn't mean it," Gabi replied, looking at Taylor. Taylor mouthed 'I didn't mean to!' to Gabi and she rolled her eyes. Gabriella walked over to Taylor and gave a small stack of papers.

"History, Algebra II, Literature and Chemistry homework. Where were _you _today?" Gabi asked.

"Oh, well when Chad babysat Briana with me, he kinda stayed the night," Taylor said shyly.

"Really? What did you two do today?" Gabriella asked, begging for more information.

"We ate breakfast, sang, made out," Taylor replied, saying the last one softly.

"You what!" Gabi exclaimed. The boys and Briana looked over at them. They both blushed and left for the big swings near the court.

"You made out with him? When? Where? How many times? Info please!!" Gabriella begged.

"Calm down, Gabs. I made out with him last night in my bathroom, and twice today in the kitchen and in the recording room lounge," Taylor confessed.

Gabriella just started at her, eyes widen. "You made out with him...in a bathroom," she said.

"I have a good explanation for that! He--" Taylor started but was interrupted by her sister.

"Come over here, Taylor. I can play ball now!" Briana exclaimed, grabbing both Gabi and Tay's hands. When they reached the basketball court, Troy and Chad were playing one on one. Troy took a shot but missed, and Briana grabbed the ball and dribbled it across the court. She stopped at the free throw line and shot the ball right in the goal. Taylor and Gabi clapped and cheered for her.

"Wow Bri! Where did you learn to make a basket?" Taylor asked.

"From Troy and _Chad_," Briana replied. Gabi looked over at Taylor as she smiled at Chad.

"Did you, Chad," Taylor said.

"Well since she begged, I taught her. **(I got that quote from the new trailer of Jump In! When Corbin says, 'Well since you begged, I'll do it' it's so funny. Continuing) **And besides," Chad smiled, picking Briana up as she squealed, "She can be a good player if she has a good coach,"

Taylor looked at Briana who was on Chad's back, "Well? You want Chad as your basketball coach?"

"Yeah!" Briana exclaimed. She jumped down and grabbed the ball from Chad.

"See now you're getting it, Bri," Chad yelled as he chased after her.

"No! Taylor, help me!" Briana yelled as she ran through the playground, Chad at her heels. Taylor started off running towards and grabbed the ball from her, starting a game of tag. Gabi, Taylor, and Briana were a team and Chad and Troy were another. They chased each other around the small park, having the time of their lives.

Meanwhile...

Melody was on the hood of her car at the park parking lot. She looked down at the two couples and a little girl chasing around. She mainly looked at one couple, Chad and Taylor. Melody had to admit, they did look cute together. _'No! I can't think that. Me and him will be a better couple than them,' _she thought. She leaned back onto the front window and smirked.

"I have a plan for you two but I won't use it now. When the time is right, you'll be over and wouldn't want anything with each other. And Chad will be all mine," she said. Melody looked down at them and grinned evilly.

The worst was yet to come...

**So what do you think? The next chapter will BLOW you away. Me and my BFF planned it and it's gonna be amazing. No other get-your-ex-back plan can beat this. But for now, here's a sneak peek of what's to come later on in the story of Walk Me Home.**

_**Sneak Peek!!!**_

_**Shows Chad coming up to Melody at a party.**_

_**"Where's Taylor?" he asks.**_

_**"I think I saw her go in the bathroom," Melody says. When Chad leaves, she smirks.**_

_**Shows Chad opening the door.**_

_**(Voiceover) "Oh my god..."**_

_**FLASH**_

_**Shows Taylor and Chad making out on her bed; Chad's shirt's off and Taylor's shirt is off, leaving her bra on.**_

_**"Is your mom home, Tay?" Chad asks as he pulls back**_

_**"No, she's out of town for the weekend, just keep kissing me," Taylor breathes as she pulls Chad back into another kiss.**_

_**FLASH**_

_**Shows Taylor crying in the school bathroom and Gabi's holding her.**_

_**(Voiceover) 'How could this happen to me? I'm too young Gabi!' 'It's ok Taylor. We'll figure out something.'**_

_**FLASH**_

_**Shows Melody and Taylor face to face**_

**_"We'll see who gets the last laugh McKessie when your pregnant face show up to school with a fat stomach as big as your fucking head. Then Chad'll leave like he did with me and my baby," Melody sneered._**

_**"You're a fucking whore, Melody," Taylor exclaims. She pulls her fist back and...**_

_**FLASH**_

_**Shows Taylor coming into her house.**_

_**"Hey mom! Guess what came in the mail today?" Taylor says excitedly. She looks around the kitchen and goes into the living room.**_

_**"Mom?" she calls.**_

_**"Mom?" she continues saying as she goes upstairs. Taylor turns right and heads to her mother's room.**_

_**"Mom?" she says as she opens the door. Taylor drops the mail; her eyes widen and mouth gaped.**_

_**Tears form in her eyes. "NO!"**_

_**End Sneak Peek**_

**Well that's that. You know what to do.**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	15. Plan of the Ex

**What's up my people? It's me here with my last updated chapter of all my stories for the YEAR!! Can you believe it? Like I said in FD2, thanks to everyone who reviewed especially people who reviewed in this story. My first story that reched over 100 reviews!!! Thanks so much! Now for my New Years Resolution, I want to make it to 100 on my others and 200 on here. Also, the Jump In! site is up on Disney Channel. The URL for it will be on my profile. The site is so cool! They have photos, videos, make your custom background, downloads and the GAME!! It's so hard but so much fun! Check it out. But after this chapter. The BIG DRAMA chapter of this story. One to remember! Enjoy!**

3 months later... **(Yeah I forgot to tell you that this will be 3 months from now so this chapter and the rest takes in the spring.)**

Chad and Taylor was now the second coolest and cutest couple at East High. They have done a lot for each other the past few month. On their 2 month anniversary, Chad took her to the park in a secluded place where they had a candlelight dinner picnic on the grass. The food was cooked by Zeke and they had Strawberry Cheesecake for dessert especially from the Cheesecake Factory. After that, they took a horse-drawn carriage around the park and back to the park. Taylor thought it was really romantic but it was even better when he gave her a silver locket that held a picture of them they took at lunch one day. He also gave her a charm bracelet that was almost covered with charms. When everyone at school heard about the date, hence that Chad and Taylor had blabber-mouth friends, they thought it was so cute and a little better than Troy and Gabi's dates. But of course, the couples didn't mind it.

But Melody did. Her anger towards Taylor grew stronger and stronger with every date, kiss, and intimate moment they had. She had a big plan for the both of them but she had postponed it for the perfect time. And now it was almost time for her devious plan. It included one of Chad's buddies from the team, Donovan. Now Donovan was good friends with Chad, just like Chad was with Troy. They were almost related since Chad's sister was going out with Donovan's brother and they were planning on getting married. The downside betwee Donovan and Chad's friendship was that Donovan kept a secret from him. A BIG secret. Not just for the plan he was doing with Melody but _he _had a crush on Taylor! Yeah that's right, Taylor McKessie. So he was the only person that be in the plan for Melody and would work together to bring the couple down. She had the biggest plan and it was all to take place over the weekend. The reason she chose to do her plan on the weekend because that Sunday would be their 3rd month anniversary. What better day to bring a couple down then on their anniversary.

Melody was kill Chad and Taylor's relationship once and for all.

On that Friday, Melody came into school with a smirk on her face. To every person she saw, she gave out a flyer showing that she was hosting a party Saturday. She knew what she was doing. Melody looked down the nearby hallway and saw Donovan doing the same thing. He looked over at her and nodded his head. She smiled back and continued to hand out flyers. Melody walked down the hallway until she saw Chad at his locker with Taylor and they were slowly kissing. She rolled her eyes and held in her anger as she walked over to them. She managed to notice that they were sorta matching today than any other day. Chad was wearing his East High letterman jacket and under it was a black Sean John shirt. He wore dark blue jeans with his black K-Swiss. Taylor wore a black tank top under a red and white polo with her mini letterman jacket that Chad bought her for her birthday. She wore dark blue jeans too and had on her black snowboots. Melody shook it off and tapped Chad on his shoulder. Chad pulled back and his smile turned into a frown when he saw Melody.

"What do you want, Melody?" he said with anger in his voice.

"I was gonna tell you about my party. It's on Saturday and I would love for you to come," Melody said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, and what's gonna happen? You're gonna drug me and make me believe that I'm with you. Hell no. I'm not falling for it. Go away," Chad yelled as Taylor put her hand through his to calm him down.

"I wasn't gonna do that. I'm over that you are with Taylor and I'm happy for the both of you. I have more things to worry about that than you two. Besides, I was wondering if Taylor can come, we can try and start over. You know, try to become friends," Melody confessed.

Taylor looked at in a compassionate way. She smiled slightly. "Chad, I believe her. Maybe we can start over and I can try become friends with her. Besides, it's on Saturday. It'll be part of our anniversary," she said.

Chad looked down at Taylor and back at Melody. Melody put on her good smile that so said 'what are you afraid of?'. He sighed and nodded, "Alright, we'll go,"

"Great. It's at my house at 9. My parents leave out at 8:30 and it takes me a while to set. Directions are on the backside of the flyer," she explained, "can't wait to see you two there."

"You too," Taylor replied with a smile. Melody smiled back and left the couple. When she was far away from them, she switched to a smirk and walked over to Donovan who was at his locker.

"They're coming to the party. I think we might get away with this," Melody smirked.

"I hope so. It's probably the only way to get Taylor," Donovan said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So what about the rest of the gang?" Melody asked.

"Already hit them. They're coming too," Donovan replied.

"Great," Melody said. She looked down the hallway and saw Taylor and Chad walking together. "Taylor and Chad, get ready for your worst and last anniversary present ever."

PLAN- CHAYLOR BREAKUP!-- PLAN- CHAYLOR BREAKUP!-- PLAN- CHAYLOR BREAKUP!

Soon enough, it was the next day and all Chad kept thinking about was how this might be a big plan for something. He just didn't know what.

"Dude, I might not go to Melody's party tonight," Chad said to Troy on his cell phone.

"Why? We're all going and Taylor really wants to try and be friends with Melody," Troy replied.

"I don't know man. Some part of me tells me that this might just be a big trap for something that Melody concocted," Chad explained.

"Why would she do that? She did say that she was over you and Taylor being together," Troy asked.

"She might be lying. She's the biggest liar ever next to biggest liar ever." Chad exclaimed.

"That didn't make sense, Chad," Troy said.

"Shut up! Anyways, what do I do?" Chad asked.

"Well just come with us and we'll see how it goes," Troy finally said.

Chad sighed and said alright and hung up. _We'll see how it goes. _

**(Scene flip!) **

**Melody's Party--- 9:47pm.**

Chad and Taylor finally entered in the party. The whole room was bumpin with the latest jams and teens dancing to the beat. Some were on the walls or on the couches talking to others. Overall, it looked like a normal party. They had showed up last since Chad got a flat tire on the way there. They had to call his dad to give him a extra tire and they finally headed out to the party.

"Come on Chad. Let's dance! This is my favorite song!!" Taylor exclaimed as PANIC! At the Disco's But It's Better If You Do came through the speakers. Chad smiled at her as she dragged him to the dance floor and started to dance with her. PANIC At the Disco was their favorite band and they danced in sync with the song and each other. Chad held her hips as she swayed and grinded in front on him. Taylor turned around to face him and they both danced into each other, loving the prescence of each other and the song. As Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have played through the room, Melody was looking down at them from the stair balcony in the house. Donovan was carrying a drink in his hand as he walked up to her.

"You got the stuff?" she asked, not leaving her sight of the couple that was now surrounded by the rest of the gang.

"Yeah. It'll have her drunk for up to 30 minutes. Is that all you need?" he asked.

"Yep," Melody replied. As the song ended, she saw Chad and Taylor leave the dance floor to a nearby couch. "You know what to do,"

Donovan nodded and dropped in one of the white pills from a ziplog bag of many in the punch he held. He walked away from Melody and headed downstairs.

----------------------------------------------

Chad and Taylor landed on the couch, laughing. Taylor took off her jacket to reveal a black halter top. She leaned into Chad's embrace as they watched more people dance including the gang.

"That was so much fun. I love that song!" Taylor says.

"I know, me too," Chad replies, "you want something to drink?"

"Sure," Taylor said. Chad smiled and kissed Taylor on the lips and walked off. Taylor smiled and looked back at the gang. Someone tapped her on the shoulder a few seconds later and she turned around to face...

"Hey Donovan! I didn't know you were gonna be here," Taylor said cheerfully.

"I know. Who are you here with?" Donovan replied.

"I'm here with Chad," Taylor says, "he just went to get me something to drink,"

"Well I have an extra drink with me if you want it," Donovan said, giving her the drink in his hand. Taylor took it and took a big gulp of it.

"Thanks! You don't know how long I wanted a drink," Taylor said. Then she immediately started to feel woozy. She touched the side of her head and grabbed Donovan's hand.

"Are you ok?" Donovan asked.

"I don't know. I feel...real good. What's in this drink?" Taylor asks.

"Just punch," Donovan says with a smirk on his face.

"Well I like it. Where'd you get it from?" Taylor asked.

Donovan smirks at her. "I'll show you," he says holding out his hand. Taylor smirks back and takes hold of his hand as he leads her upstairs...

**(As you can tell now, Taylor is drunk and Donovan has her all to himself. We'll come back to them a little later.)**

--------------------------------------------------

After Donovan and Taylor go upstairs...

Chad pours punch in the second cup and sticks a straw in one of the cups. Taylor likes to drink from a straw because she knows where the tip of the cup has been and she doesn't want to get sick. He walks back over to the couch when Jason and Troy comes up to him.

"What's up man?" Troy says.

"Hey guys! Where are the girls?" Chad asked.

"Kelsi had to use Gabi's phone to call her mom so they are outside. What's with the cups?" Jason asked.

"It's for me and Taylor. She was thirsty. She's over at the couch," Chad replies as they get to the couch. His smile drops when he sees no one at the couch.

"It doesn't look like she's here man," Troy says. Chad lays the cups on the table and picks up Taylor's jacket.

"Where did she go?" Chad asks. Suddenly, Melody pops up to them.

"Hey guys! How's the party?" Melody asks.

"Melody, what did you do?" Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Melody said.

"Taylor's missing. Did you see her?" Troy asked her.

"I think I saw her go the bathroom, I'm not sure," Melody replies.

"Are you sure, Melody?" Chad asks.

"Yeah I think. Go check; it's upstairs, 3rd door on the right," Melody said.

Chad looks at Troy and they both move through the crowd to head upstairs. Melody looks at them go up the stairs and she smirks. **(There's a lot of smirking going on in this chapter, don't cha think?) **The plan was underway.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chad and Troy were on the second floor looking for the bathroom.

"Do you think she might be in the bathroom?" Troy asks.

"I'm not sure but I'm not taking any chances. Either she's here or Melody's up to something. I told you something might happen here," Chad tells him.

"Wel I'm sorry. I thought it was gonna be fine," Troy said. They both stop at the bathroom door. Chad knocks on the door, "Taylor?" he asks.

No answer. "Taylor, it's me Chad. Can I come in?" he asks again. All they hear is moans.

"She sounds sick, Chad," Troy says.

"Yeah, go get her jacket from downstairs," Chad orders him. Troy nods and hurries downstairs.

Chad knocks on the door again. "Baby, it's me. Are you ok?" he says. He hears more moans. He puts his hand on the knob and is surprised that it is unlocked. He opens the door to...

"Oh my God," he says. Taylor was on the counter moaning as Donovan was kissing her breasts and was fingering her. She clawed under his shirt as he nipped her breast. He growls and kisses her hardly yet passionately. Taylor respondes and pushes herself onto him more.

_WTF! _Chad thinks. Anger comes over him and he can't take the sight anymore. He storms over to them and pulls Donovan off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Taylor yells at him.

"Yeah man, we were having... oh dude," Donovan says when he sees Chad.

"You fucking bastard," Chad yells as he punches Donovan in the face.

"STOP!" Taylor yells as she poundes on Chad's back. Chad keeps punching and punching him until Troy pulled Chad off of bloody unconsious Donovan.

"Dude stop. You're gonna kill him," Troy yells at him.

"He deserves it!" Chad yells back. He turns over to Taylor, more anger towards her than Donovan. "And you...I trusted you."

"Chad..." Taylor starts.

"Don't you go there! I trusted you and you were off getting jiggy with Donovan. One of my good friends. You can forget about me, Taylor, go make out with your new boyfriend" he tells her as he storms from the bathroom, Troy following. Taylor smashed the nearby glass on the counter and looked at herself. She splashed water on her face and wiped down her makeup. It took her a while to realize what had just happened. She was drugged by Donovan and now her boyfriend thinks that she had cheated on him. And now they were over. Taylor started hiccuping until she sat on the toilet top and cried.

A few minutes later, Donovan woke up from his state and looked at the crying Taylor. He grabs a towel silently as he wipes off the blood. He didn't mean to do this much damage. He just lost his friendship with Chad just because he was in the plan with Melody. He didn't want to hurt Taylor's feelings. He was a good person. Donovan tried to stand up and walked over to Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry," Donovan started.

Taylor looked up at him and anger filled her eyes. "You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY! You just ruined my relationship with the only boy that loved me. And you're sorry!?" she exclaimed.

"It didn't mean to happen like that. Melody made me," Donovan confessed.

"Wait, _Melody_ made you do this? To drug me and almost have sex with me so Chad can come in and break up with me?" Taylor askes as Donovan nodded.

"You're so lying! You jerk!!" Taylor yells. She gets up and in a swift move, kicked him where the sun don't shine very hard. Donovan immediately dropped to the floor, holding his crotch.

"That's what you get for messing and drugging a McKessie," Taylor says as she picks up her jacket off the floor and throws it on. She walks out of the bathroom and ready to face Chad.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Around the same time when Taylor came out of her drunk state...**

Chad stormed down the stairs and pushed through the crowd, wild thoughts in his head. _How could Taylor do this? Why would Taylor do this? It isn't like her. Maybe she does like Donovan better than me. But what does he have that I don't?_ He grabbed his jacket and threw it on when Melody touched his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going? Did you find her?" Melody asked.

"She was in the bathroom like you said, but with Donovan making out," Chad says angrily.

Melody lets out a dramatic sigh. "No way! Are you serious? What was she doing with him?" she asks.

"I don't know. Maybe something happened..." Chad thought.

Melody sighed but a worried look came over her face when she saw Taylor descend down the stairs. _Uh oh, time to put it into action!_

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up," Melody said and she leaned in and kissed him. Taylor made it to him in time to see the kiss.

Now there was a lot of anger tension in the room.

"YOU BITCH!!" Taylor yells. The music stopped. Everyone in the house looked over at the scene that was gonna be unfolded. Troy, Gabi, Jason and Kelsi came through the crowd to see an angry Taylor, a confused yet angry Chad and a evil Melody.

"Oh no," Gabriella says as Taylor pushes Melody off of Chad and punches her.

"How can you do this to me?" Taylor yells at Chad, "I thought you loved me,"

"You were the one who was all over Donovan," Chad said back.

"I WAS DRUNK! I thought you could have noticed but of course you ran back to your ex-lover," Taylor exclaimes.

"Taylor, it was an accident. She kissed me!"

"Yeah right Chad, how am I supposed to believe that?" Taylor askes him. Chad didn't have an answer; no one did.

Taylor sighed and tears came down her eyes. Chad saw them and he reached to touch them but Taylor moved back.

"You know what? You can forget about our anniversary tomorrow because we're over," Taylor said as she threw down her charm bracelet and her locket. Everyone in the house gasped. No one thought that this was possible. No one but Melody. She looked back at Gabi and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and ran out the door. Chad still stood there in shock. Everyone did. He bent down to pick up the necklace and bracelet. It was the two things that represented their relationship. And now it was ruined. Chad sat on the floor and started to cry.

"Alright everyone, party's over!" Jason said to the crowd. Everyone sighed and started to leave. Troy and Gabi went and sat next to Chad as he continued to cry.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I told you something bad was gonna happen. Not like this," Chad cried.

"Dude it's gonna be ok," Troy said.

"How is it gonna be ok? I lost the love of my life! Before our anniversary!" Chad exclaimed.

Gabi laid her head on Chad's shoulder. "You can try and ask her to forgive you. She might go back to you," Gabi says softly.

"I just might do that," Chad says as he wipes away his tears and stands up.

"Not now though. Taylor needs some time to chill. Give her an hour, Chad," Gabriella told him.

Chad looks at his hand which held the necklace and the charm bracelet. "An hour is all I'll need," he says softly.

**What do you think? I just finished typing this all up. It came straight from my head and through to the paper. I didn't even prewrite it out on my notebook. This makes this my longest chapter in this story. And one of the best get-your-ex-back plans ever! Don't cha think? I don't think no one can think of that out of the top of their heads. But I pulled it off. Just before the new year!! So what do you think? Worthy enough? Let me know! Have a Fabulous New Year! See ya in 2007!! Bye!! Review!!!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess aka Akilah Nailah Taylor Fields.**


	16. 2 Become 1

**Hello again everyone!!! Happy New Year! This is probably one of my best chapters I've ever wrote so I hope you like it too. So here it is now, the first updated chapter for WALK ME HOME!!! Enjoy!**

**P.S.- This chapter is dedicated to the Spice Girls, whom which I loved as a little girl and I still listen to their songs now. Why did they have to break up**

**LOVECHAD LOVECHAD LOVECHAD LOVECHAD&TAYLOR**

An hour later...

Taylor sat at her desk looking through her pictures on her laptop. Everytime she passed by one with Chad in it, she moved it to the Recycle Bin. How could he? How could they? How could _she_? Taylor thought that she could trust Melody but it was just another plan to break Taylor and Chad up. And it worked! Taylor knew that part of it was her own fault but Chad could have knew that she was drunk. It's her boyfriend for crying out loud! She fell on her bed, grabbed her blue pillow and started to cry for the 5th time since she gotten home. Suddenly, there was a rapping at her door.

"Leave me alone," Taylor said.

"It's me, Chad," Chad said.

Taylor looked out her balcony door to see Chad standing out there. Sighing, she dropped her pillow and went to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taylor asked harshly.

"I came to say that I didn't mean to kiss Melody," Chad replied.

"Oh really. So you're saying that someone just bumped you two together and you guys accidentally kissed!?" Taylor said.

"She came onto me and kissed me," Chad said.

"Not to go all schoolyard on you but you kissed her back!!"

"I was trying to pry her off of me but YOU didn't stick around long enough to see it!"

"Why would I stick around after I see my _ex_-boyfriend kiss another girl, more importantly the ex-girlfrined?!"

"I don't know. And why would I want to see my _ex_-girlfriend make out with one of my best friends?!"

"Well if you could have seen that I was drunk then you wouldn't have kissed Melody in the first place.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! And it's never gonna happen again."

"How can you know? How am I suppossed to trust you again?" Taylor asked as she turend back to her door.

Chad stopped her and turned her around. He tilted her chin up towards him and he looked into her eyes.

"I would never be in love with her. I love you and only you. No one, not even Melody, can't take me away from you. You are my one true love and I love you very much. That's all that matters now," Chad said softly. He kissed her forehead, "So can we forgive each other for what happened tonight?

Taylor nodded and smiled. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Shakespeare," Chad said.

"Shakespeare didn't say that," Taylor replied.

"Oh really? Who then?" Chad asked.

Taylor pointed at his chest. "Your heart. You thought of it yourself. That's what I love about you."

"Oh really?" Chad teased as he pulled her closer.

"Really..." Taylor said as she kissed him passionately.

He responded as usual and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Chad carried her inside and closing the door with his foot. Usually, when they would get in a rush like this, Taylor would always be the one to stop before clothes came off.

This time...she didn't

_Candle light and soul forever  
A dream of you and me together,  
Say you believe it, say you believe it,  
Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
Be for real don't be a stranger,  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it  
Come a little bit closer baby,  
Get it on, get it on,  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one _

While kissing her, Chad led Taylor to her bed and laid her down gently. Taylor had a queen sized bed so Chad slid in easily. Chad was on top of Taylor when Taylor started tugging at his shirt. Chad obeyed her command and slid off his shirt. Taylor sat up and kissed Chad passionately again. They were on the roll again.

Then Taylor took off her shirt to reveal a light red lace bra and that's all it took to make Chad realize what they were doing.

"Taylor, is your mom home?" Chad asked in a soft voice.

"No," Taylor breathed. "She is out of town for the weekend. Just keep kissing me."

_I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be _

Chad obliged and started kissing down her neck. Taylor moaned when he reached her sensitive spot. He started to suck on that spot and that made Taylor moan more. He went back to her and looked at her for a while. Taylor looked back at him, a pleading, serious look in her eyes, like she really was ready for what they were gonna go. She reached to touch his face and pulled him down to kiss him. Chad kissed her back, their tounges dueling with each other in another battle. He put one hand on her thigh and another on her back, unclapsing her bra and throwing it onto the floor. He started rubbing up and down inside her thigh (a/n- she still has her pants on and so does Chad. continuing!!) to make her want to take her pants off. Taylor moaned again as Chad did that and he also kissed her exposed breasts and worked his way up. Now both of his hands were on her belt buckle, ready to take them off. That's when Taylor stopped.

_Silly games that you were playing,  
Empty words we both were saying,  
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy,  
Any deal that we endeavour,  
Boys and girls feel good together,  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it  
Are you as good as I remember baby,  
Get it on, get it on,  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one _

Chad looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think we shouldn't do this now," Taylor replied as she sat up on her bed.

Chad sat up too and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think we're going too fast?" Chad said.

"Kinda. But I really want to do this, for you," Taylor replied.

"It doesn't matter about me," he replied shocked, "It all depends on you and if you wanna do this or not. It doesn't have to deal with me in any way."

"But you always wanted to make love to me and I shouldn't make you wait all the way until we get married," Taylor whined

Chad looked right into her eyes and asked her one last time, "Do you want to do this?"

Taylor thought for a moment. It's like when she stopped to think, the whole world would pause in its place. She thought of how it would be to make love to Chad. She always dreamed of having the chance to ever since they started going out. But whenever they would go at it, she would stop before clothes came off. Now she was scared. Was she ready to make the big sacrifice that might change her and Chad's life. But Chad's always been there for her, he would never leave, right? _This is your one in a lifetime chance!! Go for it!! _One side of her mind said. But the other side said, _Think about the consequences your gonna have. How are you going to tell your parents? What about your abstinence pledge you made in the 8th grade?_

Coming back to reality, Taylor had made a decision. She sat up and kissed Chad passionately that left Chad and her out of breath. Her hands went down to her belt buckle and she started to unloose it.

Chad smiled. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

All she did was nod her head and she slipped her pants off. Chad bent down to kiss her and Taylor started to take off Chad's pants. When Taylor took off his pants, Chad slipped the covers over their heads to begin their night's love journey.

_I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be _

SEX SCENE

_Be a little wiser baby, put it on, put it on,  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one_

All through the house and into the night, all you would hear was Taylor moaning and screaming out Chad's name. They thought they had did it. They knew that they had did it. When they made love, it was like they merged together as one mind, one body and one soul. That's when they knew that they both weren't virgins anymore. When Chad came, he fell out and laid next to Taylor, both were breathing real fast. They were both covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath.

"Oh.. my.. gosh" Taylor breathed. "I can't believe we did that."

"Me neither," Chad replied.

Taylor turned to look at Chad. They pressed foreheads together until Chad gave her a lovingly kiss. She returned it back with love and passion.

"This was the best night ever," Taylor said. She turned around and felt Chad wrapping his arms around her as she fell asleep.

"I know," Chad replied as he kissed her shoulder. He soon fell asleep next to her.

_I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be _

_It's the only way to be  
It's the only way to be _

In their minds, they dreamt of it all over again. In their minds, they thought that had made the night last forever. It would be their little secret of their special night. But what they didn't know was that there was only one person who heard and saw everything they did. One person that has the biggest choice to keep it a secret of to spread it like wildfire. And that one person was...

WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?- WHO?-

Well... who do you think was the one who secretly caught Chad and Taylor doing it? Read and review!! I'll be back for another chapter but first here's a preview of what's to come.

_"Oh my god, what happened Taylor?" Gabriella asked Taylor. She found her crying in the girls bathroom during lunch period._

_"I can't believe that happened," Taylor kept saying._

_"What happened? Come on, you can tell me," Gabi asked again. She knelt beside Taylor._

_"I..." Taylor tried to say it but she knew Gabriella would say something bad._

_"Come on, Taylor, please," Gabriella pleaded._

_"I..._

Well that's all you're getting out of me. You guys know what to do. Look out for the next chapter!! Ciao baby!!

FCHS-HSMPrincess


	17. Aftermaths and their BIG Problems

**Hey Everyone! It's been a while but I'm back with the aftermath of Chad and Taylor's dirty deed. If you've read the sneak peek in Chapter 15, you might have an idea of what's going to happen next. If you don't, you'll be surprised. DON"T GO BACK TO CHAP 15 TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! IF YOU'RE ALREADY HERE, STAY!!! Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Aftermaths and their BIG problems**

Sunday morning. The sun rising over the horizon. The birds softly chirping and flying about. It was nice, beautiful, perfect.

These were the hearings, sights, and thoughts that Taylor went through that early morning. She blinked her eyes and looked at her digital clock. 8:47am. She was up too early for a Sunday. She yawned and arched forward, stretching a little bit. Her hand had hit something muscular and she softly gasped. Taylor turned around in her bed and saw a curled afro boy asleep next to her.

Then memories flowed back into her mind about what happened last night. It had started badly but turned out good in the end when they had proclaimed their love for one another. It was a night Taylor would never forget. He was so gentle with her, like he had truly loved her. It didn't matter what happened at the party last night or what happened whenever. He had loved her and she knew that they would always be together.

As Taylor was overcome within her thoughts, she didn't recognize Chad waking from out of his slumber. He also smiled at the sight of Taylor; he could tell that she was daydreaming. Her eyes were closed, softly twitching at times and she had a soft smile on her face. It was a beautiful sight to him. He leaned in the remaining space between the two and kissed her. Tay was surprised at first but relaxed into it. She pulled back and they touched foreheads as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hello," Chad softly said after a few minutes.

Taylor giggled softly and replied, "Hi and good morning."

"Is it already morning?" Chad groaned.

"Yeah silly. It's past 9," Taylor informed him. He pulled away from her and laid on his back, sighing.

"Last night was…" Chad started.

"Amazing," Taylor replied, propping her elbow on her blue pillow.

"_You_ were amazing last night," Chad said with a grin. Taylor had blushed, not knowing what to say. All she did was lay beside Chad and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I was meaning to ask you if I had hurt you in any way last night," he continued.

"Chad…" Taylor groaned.

"I did, didn't I? Well, we can do it again and I won't hurt you. Unless, you don't want to do it, then that's ok too," he rambled while on top of her. He was kissing down her body and holding her close. Taylor sighed and smiled at his eagerness. He never hurt her last night and she thought he knew.

"Chad, you didn't…hurt me last night," Taylor told him.

Chad stopped what he was doing and lifted up the covers from where he was, looking at Taylor.

"I didn't?" Chad asked.

"No, you didn't. Just like I said before, it was amazing," Taylor replied.

"Oh," Chad said. He got back to his original spot and kissed her on the side of her head. "But you know, we can do it again…and again…and again, you know, just for practice,"

Taylor smiled and straddled him by the waist, her on top. She can feel his erection growing under her as she smirked, knowing she had that effect on him.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking?" she asked him. He smiled back as he placed his hands on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Chad responded and slowly lifted her hips to lead him into her. Just before their skin touched on another, something happened that shocked everyone!

**Oooh, cliffhanger. Well I'm gonna leave it off right here. You guys know what to do. R&R!**

**NAH! You'll kill me if I really did that. **

**You really wanna know?**

**You sure?**

**It's gonna cost ya!**

**Ok, if you insist……..**

RING RING RING

The house phone rang and scared the mess out of the couple. Taylor jumped and her foot got caught on her sheet, causing her to fall off the bed. Chad sat up and tried to keep himself from laughing. The phone rang a second time until it stopped in the middle of its ringing. Taylor gasped softly and turned to look at Chad who had on the same facial expression as her.

"You don't think?" Chad asked.

A loud knock on Taylor's door made the couple jump again.

"Taylor, open the door. Someone's on the phone for you," Briana yelled.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other in shock. She was here….all this time? Taylor got out of it first and replied, "I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!" was Briana's response. Chad scrambled to find his boxers while Taylor ran into her closet for her robe. A few seconds later, she came back out with her black Hello Kitty robe on and Chad was still looking for his boxers.

"I know where you hide your key and if you don't open up in three seconds, I'll come in!" Briana protested, "1"

Taylor immediately took action and found his jeans. "Give me a seconds, Bri!" she replied. Chad stumbled to put on his pants while Taylor pushed him into the closet.

"Get inside!" she whispered to him. Briana yelled '2' and the door handle started to move. Taylor grabbed the remaining clothes that were on the floor and threw them at Chad. Before he said anything, Taylor slammed the closet door. The click was heard from her bedroom door and she dashed to it and opened it.

"About time!" Briana told her. She was wearing her Bratz pajama dress with her white pig slippers.

"What do you want?" Taylor asked.

"Gabi's on the phone, and what are you doing in your robe?" Briana questioned.

"I was going to take a shower," Taylor replied, as she took the phone from her little sister, "Thank you. Now be gone!"

"But…" was all that came out of Briana's mouth when Taylor closed her door. Taylor leaned onto her door and sighed. Putting the phone to her ear, she said, "Hello,"

"What's wrong with you?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Taylor replied.

"Are you ok? From what happened last night?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chad came over and apologized," Taylor said with a smile. The closet door creaked a little, and Chad stuck his head out. Taylor smiled and nodded, signaling that the coast was clear.

"And…" Gabriella said.

"What is there else to tell you?" Taylor asked.

"What did you guys do?" Gabriella asked. Chad sat next to Taylor and started kissing her neck. Taylor gasped and quickly covered up.

"Nothing, Gabs. We just talked and that's it," Taylor said but was not quick enough for Gabi to catch the moan.

"Yeah, well when you want Chad to stop seducing you over the phone, you just let me know what happened," Gabriella said. Taylor dropped her jaw and looked at the phone. "Gotta go now. Bye Taylor and _Chad_," she continued. The line dropped and Taylor turned off the phone.

"I wonder how she knew," Taylor whispered to herself.

"Who knew what?" Chad asked, pulling Taylor's hair back.

"Nothing," Taylor replied with a smile, "Now, where were we?" She leaned in to kiss him but Chad pushed her back.

"Taylor, your sister's here, remember?" Chad reminded.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," Taylor said, frowning.

"But you know," Chad started. He slipped his fingers around her waist and undid her belt on her robe, "we can do the substitute," he whispered in her ear.

"Which is?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see," he said, crashing his lips onto hers. They fell back onto the bed and Taylor slipped the covers over them.

**(On the other side of Albuquerque...aka Melody's House)**

Melody sat up in her bed last night. Her eye still hurting from when Taylor had punched the living daylights out of her, she was still mad over what happened that night. Everything was going perfectly. Donovan had Taylor drunk and Chad found Taylor, adding on the breaking up. Melody also got to kiss Chad, and boy was he still the same kisser as before, but then Taylor found him. After being punched, she didn't know what happened next. Over what she heard from Donovan, they had broken up. A few minutes later after everyone left the party, she had woken up and cleaned up the house before her parents came back home. Later on, Melody left for Chad's but his mom told her that he came back but he had left. Suspicious thoughts running through her mind, she went to Taylor's house to see how she was reacting to what happened.

It was not what she expected at all.

When she climbed up Taylor's balcony (which took 10 minutes by the way), she could only picture what she saw in 5 words and less.

Taylor. Chad. Bed. Love. Making.

Melody couldn't believe it! After all that she did, it _still _didn't work. And here they were, doing the dirty deed. _After all that I went through, he still went back to her, _Melody thought as she recapped all that happened. She got out of her bed and went into her bathroom. She touched her eye and the pain was halfway gone, but it was still there. She tried putting ice on it but it only did half the trick. Taylor really knew how to punch.

Melody sat on her counter and placed her face in her hands. Her and Chad were destined to be together. Now, he loves someone else and they are deep in love. Just how her and Chad was before she moved. Tears began to form in Melody's eyes but they wouldn't come out. She was living a cruel life that she would never get out of.

A few moments later, a small cry came from the hallway. Melody looked up and wiped her tears and headed towards the cry; the second part of her life that she needed to be more worried about.

**(Now to the right side of the world...aka the McKessie household)**

Briana looked at the closed door and heard her sister talk to Gabriella. She trotted back to her room, where the Saddle Club was playing on TV. It was on mute and Stevie had just feel in the horse poop. Briana couldn't concentrate on the show now; she was more worried about what was going on with her sister. She couldn't really understand it but she did have a big idea of what had happened last night.

_Flashback……_

_Briana had woken up at 12:39am from having another nightmare. This time it was worse than the other ones she had. There was no way to describe it, but she needed her mother. She got out of bed, grabbed Bubbles and silently went down the hallway to her mom's room. Briana opened the door and saw a made bed. She then remembered that her mom went out of town for a court thing against their father. Oh how she missed him lots. _

_A click was heard from down the hall and Briana turned and looked down. She smiled, remembering that her sister came home early. She closed the door to her mom's room and walked down to Taylor's room. She tried turning the doorknob but it was locked. Her 'Do Not Disturb' sign that Briana made for her was on the door handle, what could she be doing? Briana sighed and started back to her room when an idea popped into her mind. She went downstairs into the living room and grabbed a picture of her, Taylor and their father. Briana opened the back of it and there it was. The key to Taylor's room. Every month, Taylor puts the key in a different place and Briana would always be super sneaky to see her put it in a different place. She put the portrait back together and raced silently back upstairs. She held the door handle and turned the key in the knob. It was unlocked. Briana smiled and placed the key on Bubbles' ribbon and softly opened the door to a small crack. All she could see what this big hump on Taylor's bed and noises were coming from it. Briana was confused. What was going on? Soon, she heard her sister's voice but it was a soft moan and a 'Chad' came out of her mouth. _

_Briana softly gasped, was Taylor doing what her mom said not to do? Oh yes she was. She was shocked. There was no way that Taylor was doing that. Even Briana knew what 'it' was because her mom and Taylor had explained it to her, in the easy way possible, when she had seen it in a PG-13 movie that she saw with Taylor. Briana kept watching and something had caught her eye on Taylor's balcony. Was that a person? And why were they looking at 'that'? Questions filled little Briana's mind, knowing fully now what Taylor was doing. Closing the door behind her softly, she reminded herself to never grow up like Taylor._

"So that's why Taylor had her door cracked when she opened the door," Briana said to herself. She was gonna have a good confrontation with her sister tomorrow.

**HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM**

Over the next few days, everything was going smooth. Melody continued to hate and ignore the gang, especially Chad and Taylor. On that Monday, Chad and Taylor came back to school holding hands and super close. No one knew what had happened and everyone was happy that they were back together.

But during those days, Taylor started to feel sick. In the mornings before she went to wake up Briana, she would always have the need to throw up, which she did. Taylor's mom let her stay home for a few days because of the sickness. The gang would come visit her after school and give her homework assignments, not knowing what could have caused the sudden sickness for Taylor.

Taylor didn't know why this was happening to her either until one day, it popped in her mind and bit her in the butt. She did have sex with Chad. It was good, but they didn't use a condom. _'Oh Lord, please let it not be,' _Taylor thought. She grabbed her pillow and hit herself on the head with it. She was so stupid. How could she have not thought about it? It was a perfect night too, on the early morning of their 3 month anniversary. Now Taylor's new objective was to find out if she was pregnant or not.

The next day, her mom let her go to school. On the way to the school, Taylor took a detour and drove to the nearest drugstore. She was desperate so she bought 5 pregnancy tests, all different brands, and left immediately to the school. She made it to homeroom with one minute to spare. Her face was kinda pale and it had everyone worried. She wouldn't talk to no one in homeroom.

During first period, that feeling came up again. She asked her history teacher for a pass to the bathroom, her stomach churning. Taylor raced into the bathroom and went into the handicapped stall. There she threw up and cried. She was glad that no one was in there. Taylor flushed the toilet and sat down on the ground. She went through her purse and grabbed the 5 pregnancy tests. She sighed and peed on the 5 sticks. Taylor turned on the cell phone timer to 5 minutes and those 5 minutes were the longest minutes she had ever experienced. Sudden thoughts had filled her mind, full of worry and scariness. '_What if I am pregnant? What if I'm not? What'll Chad think? Will he break up with me? How many am I having?'_

Meanwhile in class, Gabriella began to get worried about where Taylor was. The teacher sent her to the bathroom to see if she was alright. Gabriella left and immediately went to the nearest bathroom.

The timer rung, signaling the 5 minutes was over. Taylor turned it off and sighed. It was now or never. She turned over the first one….

**(PS- I've never dealt with pregnancy tests before (and I won't anytime soon) but I don't know the colors and so here is my pregnancy test code- (+ or blue) is positive and (- or pink) is negative. Thank you for your time. Now for the results)**

_Blue_

Taylor was shocked. Her breath caught in her throat and she slowly relaxed. It was just one test, 4 more to go. She lifted the second one….

_Blue_

She swallowed the spit that was in her mouth. She started sniffling and turned over the third one.

_Blue_

Tears were forming in her eyes and more sniffles came from her in the stall. Gabriella was just walking into the bathroom when she heard it. Taylor turned over the fourth test…

_Blue_

Taylor started to cry. She really couldn't care if someone was there or not. She knew that she was pregnant even if she didn't look at the last pregnancy test. Gabriella heard crying and headed towards the stall.

"Taylor?" she said softly. That made Taylor cry harder. Gabriella crawled under the stall and saw her best friend huddled up on the wall and strips were on the floor.

"Oh my god, what happened Taylor?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"I can't believe it, Gabi," Taylor choked out.

"What? What is it?" Gabriella asked. She took the strip that was in Taylor's hand and gasped.

"Oh my God, Taylor, oh my god," Gabriella said, freaking out, "You're…"

"Yeah," Taylor sobbed. Gabriella engulfed her into a hug as Taylor cried onto her shoulder.

"What happened Taylor?" Gabriella whispered.

"Chad came over after the party. We had a fight and he had apologized and I accepted. One thing led to another and…." Taylor confessed, "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not, Taylor. Don't say that," Gabriella told her.

"But I'm pregnant, Gabi. I was so dumb not to even realize it," Taylor said.

"You don't know that. These pregnancy tests are only 95 truthful. You might not be pregnant," Gabriella explained.

"You…you think I should go to the doctor?" Taylor asked.

"We'll go to the nurse. She used to be a doctor. Come on, Taylor," Gabriella told her. They both got up and Taylor picked up her test strips. As they walked to the nurse's office, Taylor turned over the last strip. Once at the nurse's office, Gabriella left her there and went to her class to tell the teacher what happened, since the teacher was a woman.

20 minutes later, the bell rang. Gabriella dashed out of the classroom into the nurse's office, ignoring Troy and the gang. She opened the door and Taylor was sitting on the couch, playing with the teddy bear that the nurse gave her. Gabriella sat next to her and it was just silence.

"What happened Taylor?" Gabriella finally asked.

"It's true. I'm…. really pregnant, Gabs," Taylor told her.

**Wow, 8 full pages of drama. I covered everything for this chapter pretty well. Hope you guys liked it. I don't know what I'll be updating next, just be on the lookout for anything that I write. I also have some recognition in a story called 'Dancing on Fire' by MyLoveILUx. In the chapter 11, I had helped her with the Chaylor part with some help from my BFF KhaiyaAKAKhai. So go check it out, it's really good and has one of Ashley Tisdale's songs off her album. It's called Suddenly. If you want to hear it, I have the url for it on my profile so you can go listen to that. It's so beautiful. Well, enough chatting. You know what to do! R&R! **

**P.S.- Everyone watch the Super Bowl tonight at 6pm ET/ 5 pm CT/ 4pm MT/ 3pm PT and tons other time zones. I have no clue who my family is cheering for but I want to watch it anyways to see some FOOTBALL! Lol. Super Bowl tonight! Colts vs Bears!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	18. The Truth Comes Out

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked my one-shot 'Second Star to the Right'. It only took me 30 minutes to write can you believe it? Anyways, now I'm back to one of my in-progress stories. One of my very personal favorites, Walk Me Home! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19- The Truth Comes Out**

The nurse had sent Taylor home after taking a few more tests. Taylor was sad and worried about how she was going to deal for 9 months with a baby. She still didn't tell Chad yet and Gabi promised to keep it a secret from him. But for how long?

She did her school chores of getting homework and packing her belongings. Driving home a few minutes later, more worries start to fill in her mind. _'What if my mom finds out? What will she say of me?' _she thought. She pulled into the driveway and started to tense up. Her mom's car was right in the garage. It was only 11:30 so why would she be home early?

Taylor sighed and got out of her car. Locking it, she went inside the house and her mother was in the kitchen, making sandwiches.

Taylor grew nervous. "Hey mom. What are you doing home early?" she asked.

"Oh hey honey. I was just fixing me a sandwich for lunch. You want one?" Taylor's mom replied.

Taylor nodded and sat on the chair for the counter. Her mom placed a ham and cheese sandwich in front of her along with her favorite chips. Taylor smiled at her mom and started to eat. Her mom sat next to her and continued to eat her own sandwich.

"So what are you doing home early?" Ms. McKessie asked her daughter.

Taylor tensed up yet again, wondering if to tell the truth or not. She stammered but cleared up and said, "I wasn't feeling to well at school so the nurse had let me check out."

"Oh ok, pregnancy can do that to you. Were you vomiting again?" Alyssa told Taylor.

Taylor started to choke on her part of her sandwich. _'Oh heck, she knows now. Thanks a lot, Nurse,' _she thought. "Mom…" Taylor started.

"When did it happen, Taylor?" she asked, a serious tone in her voice.

Taylor bit her lip and sighed, "A few weeks ago when you went out of town for the weekend." She then continued on about what happened at the party and how it led to that night. She even included the drama at school during those times.

Overall, she blurted all that happened in the past month. In the end, tears were coming out of her eyes and sobs through her mouth.

"Oh honey," Ms. McKessie calmly said, hugging Taylor. She continued to cry on her mom's shoulder and hugged her back.

"I should have told you early, Mom. I'm so sorry," Taylor confessed.

"It's ok now. I'm not…that mad anymore," her mother replied. She pulled back and wiped away the rest of Taylor's tears.

"You're gonna be a great mother, Taylor. I didn't believe that I was gonna be a grandmother this soon," Alyssa joked. Taylor laughed and smiled.

"Your father would be so happy for you. Mad, yes…but happy," she continued.

"Thanks, mom," Taylor replied, hugging her again, "for everything."

"Anytime," Alyssa said. They pulled back and smiled at each other as Taylor stifled a yawn.

"I guess it's time for your pregnancy daily nap, huh?" Ms. McKessie told her.

"Mom! Ok…" Taylor complied. She slowly got out of her chair and kissed her mom's cheek.

"I'll see you in a few hours, honey," Ms. McKessie told her.

"Ok," Taylor replied. She trotted upstairs to her room, ready for her nap. Alyssa looked back down at her plate and shook her head. She reached for a frame that had a picture of her and her 2 daughters when they were 13 and 6 years old. Ms. McKessie smiled at the picture and sighed. _'How am I gonna deal with a 9 year old and a 16 year old pregnant daughter?'_

**Back at school….**

Chad was worried. No, more than worried. He was freaking out and worried.

Taylor wasn't in their 4th period or at lunch. Heck, she wasn't even at school after he saw her in homeroom.

He had a feeling that something was up. There was only one person who would know about Taylor.

"Gabriella, can you please tell me?" Chad asked.

"Like I said a million times before, I can't tell you. I'm sorry Chad," Gabriella replied as she closed her locker.

"Just tell me this once, please?" he asked again.

"It's not my place to tell," Gabi said.

"Well, who's place it is to tell?" Chad asked once more.

Gabriella sighed and turned to face him. "It's hers of course! Look all I can say is that just visit her some time today and if she's ready, then she'll tell you," she explained.

"Ready to tell me what?" Chad pleaded. He was desperate for information about his girlfriend.

"Like I said…" Gabi started.

"Not your place to tell, I got it. Thanks Gabs, I'll go see her after practice," Chad said.

"No problem," Gabriella replied Chad smiled and walked off to his class. After practice, he was going to see his love.

And get the truth, hopefully.

**Few hours later….**

Taylor had woken up later on that night. She turned to look at her clock and it read 7:24pm. The sun was just getting ready to set. Taylor sat up in bed and stretched. She softly laid her hand on her still flat stomach.

"I have a baby growing inside of me," Tay whispered to herself.

She got out of bed and slipped on a blue warm-up outfit. Grabbing her cell phone, she came out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back," Taylor yelled to her mom, who was in the kitchen.

"Are you sure, honey? With the baby and all…" her mom said.

"It hasn't even developed yet, mom," Taylor explained sarcastically.

Ms. McKessie smiled, "Ok, you can go. Be back when the street lights come on!"

Taylor nodded and headed out the door. She walked through the neighborhood and in through the non-poisonous woods. In a few minutes, she was finally at her destination.

The graveyard.

She started a jog to the other side of the graveyard until she reached her father's grave. Its gravestone read:

_**Michael McKessie**_

_**March 29, 1954 – November 13, 2003**_

_**Beloved Son, Brother, Uncle, Husband and Father.**_

_**May the Lord bless his soul for eternity.**_

Taylor smiled and sat cross-legged in front of the gravestone. Tracing the gravestone lines, she said, "You've gotten dusty, dad."

She sat back and continued to talk.

"It's been a long while since I've been back to see you dad. Me, Mom and Briana are doing fine. Mom still goes out of town but I have everything taken care of for me and Bri. Briana had accidentally broke your vase a few days ago and mom went ballistic. In the end, she still cried because it was your favorite vase. You know, the one with all our handprints on it? Don't worry, we'll do another one.

"In school, I'm still making all A's. Go McKessies! I also made a best friend, finally, and I met a guy. I know what you're gonna say, 'You shouldn't focus on boys; when you graduate from college, then we'll talk.' But he's a real nice guy and hey, Briana and mom even like him. At first I thought of him as a lunkhead basketball man, but thanks to my BFF, her name's Gabi, I got enough courage to face him and now we go out. You'll like him too since he's a big basketball fan. Both college and NBA. In a way, he reminds me a lot like you. That doesn't make it a bad thing, it's a good thing!

"Well, you know I come to visit you for a reason. Last time was for when mom had tried to date other men and she was kissing some other guy and I grew mad. This time, it deals with just me. I'm….pregnant, dad. Yep, your lovely 16 year old daddy's girl is pregnant. The child's daddy is the guy I told you about, Chad. That's his name right there. Don't blame him for all this, it was all on me. I decided to take that next step and not him. And I'm scared to tell him about it b/c of what he might do,"

"I might do what?" a voice said behind her. Taylor shrieked and turned around. She soon rolled her eyes afterwards.

"Chad! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Taylor questioned him.

"I had seen you walking when I drove by and I followed you here," Chad explained. He looked up at the gravestone and smiled softly. "So this is where you go on your occasional nights. To see your dad, right?"

"Yeah, I've haven't talked to him in a long time," Taylor replied. She looked back at the gravestone, "So…I guess you heard…."

"Everything? Pretty much," Chad said, trustworthy. Taylor sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. Chad sat next to her and wrapped his arms around hers.

"Why were you so scared to tell me?" Chad asked.

"I was afraid you might leave me or something," Taylor replied softly.

"Taylor, I'll never leave you. Especially with something as beautiful as a baby. I helped made that baby and I'm never gonna leave your side," Chad explained.

Taylor smiled and hugged him tightly. Chad hugged back and kissed her shoulder and in her hair. They pulled back and smiled, facing the gravestone once more.

"See dad? He's such a sweet person. If only you can see him…" Taylor said.

"Hey, I bet he's looking down on us right now," Chad whispered to her. Taylor smiled and leaned into Chad as they both watched the sunset. Soon enough, it was near dark and some of the street lights were coming on.

"Oh Chad! We have to go! I promised I'll be back when the street lights come on," Taylor said, pushing herself off the ground.

"Ok, I'll drive you back," Chad replied, doing the same and dusting off dirt from his pants. They walked out of the graveyard hand in hand until Taylor let go.

"I forgot to do something! I'll meet you at the car," Taylor told him.

"Ok," Chad replied. He headed off to the car while Taylor raced back to her father's grave. She pulled out 2 lilies from her sweatshirt pocket and placed them on his grave.

"I'll see you soon Dad. I love you," she whispered. She raced back off to Chad and they headed off home. In the heavens, Mr. McKessie looked down upon them, holding the 2 lilies in his hand, knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

**All right! What a chapter! So you know what to do! Another one coming up soon! R&R! Thanks!**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	19. Cafeteria Confessions

**What's going on everyone? HAHA! On May 3 was MY 15th BIRTHDAY!!! I have made this super hard decision to update all (I mean ALL) my stories for my birthday week and hopefully have a new one-shot. I also have some ideas for you guys to read and see which one's you will like for another in-progress. That'll be coming out later on this week or maybe next week. **

**Now let's get started on the Birthday Updates with Walk Me Home!!**

1234567890--0987654321234567890987654321234567890

**1 month later...**

During the past few weeks, Taylor have been laying low on everything she does. Sure, she got to do less chores around the house and all but it was just one thing about pregnancy she hated the most.

She couldn't stand up for more than 10 seconds!

It was pitiful knowing that her butt hurt just because she was sitting down the whole time. Taylor was awkward about it but soon grew used to it...eventually.

The best part of it all was that Chad was with her every step of the way. He made sure she was off her feet at times and didn't get hurt. He was like her guardian angel and he went everywhere with her (excluding the bathroom). Soon, it was the time to go get the check-up from the doctor. Like all boyfriends would do, he went there too.

The next day, Taylor and Chad were in the clinic waiting for the doctor to come in. Taylor was laying on the patient bed and Chad was holding her hand for comfort.

"What happens if there's something wrong with the baby?" Taylor bolted.

"Taylor, will you please calm down? You asked me that 5 times already, the baby will be fine.You haven't been smoking nor drinking. It'll be a healthy boy, ok?" Chad comforted her.

"Or girl!" Taylor said back. A knock was heard on the door scaring both Chad and Taylor.

"Can I come in?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah!" Chad replied. The doctor entered the room and smiled at the couple.

"Hello, my name is Charles Darnell, and I will be your maternity doctor all through your pregnancy. You must be Ms Taylor McKessie, I suppose," Mr. Darnell said, shaking Taylor's hand

"Yes I am and this is my boyfriend, Chad," Taylor introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now today we are here to check up on the baby," Charles said, "Ms. McKessie, if you would pull up your shirt,"

Taylor did as so and Mr. Darnell pulled out a jar of gel. "Now I'm gonna place this on your stomach. It's gonna help us see inside your abdomen to see the baby. It might be cold at first," Mr. Darnell explained.

"Ok," Taylor replied. He placed the gel over her stomach and she yelped softly, grabbing Chad's hand in the progress.

"It's that cold?" Chad asked, only to be silenced by Taylor's glare.

Mr. Darnell then placed a stick on her stomach and started rubbing around her stomach to get an view of the baby.Taylor soon relaxed and rubbed her thumb against Chad's muscular hand. Chad smiled back at her and kissed her knuckles.

"Well, well, well, you guys are in for a great surprise," Charles told the couple. Taylor and Chad simultaneously looked at the doctor.

"What? What's wrong?" Taylor asked in a worried voice.

"There's nothing to be worried about; take a look for yourself," Mr. Darnell said, turning the monitor towards them.

Taylor and Chad looked at the monitor and their jaws dropped.

"Is that..." Chad started.

"Yes, Chad, those are two hearts," Mr. Darnell finished.

"We're having twins? We're having twins. WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!!" Taylor exclaimed, hugging Chad. He hugged back and looked at Taylor.

"I can't believe it. Oh wow! Two babies, are you sure?" Chad questioned.

"Yes, I'm very sure. Congradulations," Mr. Darnell said, "the receptionist will have your next checkup."

He shook the couples' hands and soon left them be.

"I can't believe it, Chad, we're having twins," Taylor sighed.

"That wasn't expected, not at all," Chad said, helping Taylor out of the bed, "that means I might have to work extra hours at the rec center now."

"So, you have to save up money for the twins and..." Taylor stated.

"No more nice gifts and medium-expensive dates," Chad continued.

Taylor let out a sigh. "Do we have to?"

"Sorry, Taylor. It's for the twins," Chad said, softly placing his hand on Taylor's flat stomach.

Taylor looked back up at him and smiled, placing her hand on top of his, "For the twins."

1234567890-098765432134567890-98765432123456789

"So...what happened at the doctor's office?" Sharpay giggled the next morning.

"Well, they're doing really good," Chad told them. They were all in homeroom, just before class started. The rest of the gang was just getting the information of the babies.

"Yay!" the girls squealed.

"Wait a minutes, 'they'?" Zeke questioned, catching onto what Chad said.

"That's the best part; I'm having twins!" Taylor said excitedly.

"No way! OMG!" Gabriella squealed again, hugging Taylor this time. Soon, the girls were hugging Taylor and the guys gave Chad a pat of the back.

"Congradulations, man!" Troy told Chad, hugging him.

"Thanks, captain," Chad replied, "I know I wasn't expecting twins at all,"

"Neither of us were," Jason joked and the guys laughed.

"I'm just glad that it's with Taylor. I wouldn't have the twins with anyone else," Chad said, looking over at Taylor. Taylor sensed his eyes on her and smiled back at Chad. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats.

Including an eavesdropper named **(you guessed it) **Melody.

_'She's having twins! And he wouldn't haven't them with anyone but Taylor! What a back-stabber!' _Melody thought angrily. She sat in her seat and carefully thought of a plan to bring the two down...forever.

_'I got it!' _she thought a few minutes later.

1245678998765432124567898765432123456

**Lunch Time!! (a few hours later)**

The whole school ran through the cafeteria door, in the need of food. Along with the students were the gang, of course. They sat at their table atop of the whole cafeteria, their own private turf.

"Man, I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole herd of cows!" Troy groaned.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a herd of horses," Chad said.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat both of your mouths so you can shut up!" Taylor bounced back. They looked at her like she was crazy but soon shrugged it off.

"Ok, sorry to get you angry," Chad replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever," Taylor said.

"I'm heading down to the lines, who's coming?" Troy started. Almost the whole gang agreed and left down the stairs, leaving Sharpay and Taylor at the table.

"So...are you happy about the twins?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I'm really am. It's just a lot of hard work now that I have to do all this stuff for two," Taylor replied.

"Don't worry, I have trust in you. You'll do fine," Sharpay smiled, holding Taylor's hand.

"Thanks, Shar," Taylor said.

Sharpay smiled back and immediately turned it into a frown when she saw who was coming up the stairs.

"Oh not again," she murmured.

"What?" Taylor asked, turning around. She saw Melody working her way up the stairs and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," she said.

"I'm glad I'm up here so I can kick her ass once again," Sharpay said angrily.

"Calm down; I got this," Taylor replied, calmly.

Melody reached their table and crossed her arms. "So..you think you can steal my ex and go off to do the deed with him?" she exclaimed.

"First off, I didn't steal him. He broke up with you. Second off, how did you even know about that?" Taylor replied.

"I have my ways," Melody sneered.

"Well, your ways are getting ready to be cut off," Sharpay growled, but Taylor put her hand on her shoulder.

"Anyways, just want to let you know, he's gonna leave you soon enough anyways," Melody replied.

"Right, just because he did the same to you doesn't mean he'll do it to me. He loves me," Taylor said.

"Oh please! Been there, done that. You don't know what I went through, you little pregnant slut!" Melody exclaimed.

Taylor gasped. _'How did she know?' _she thought to herself. "How do you know about that?" she asked her.

"You and your big mouth in homeroom. If you weren't any louder, the whole school could have heard you," Melody replied, "oops, I mean they did,"

"You didn't..." Taylor sneered.

"Oh well, you'll just be another hopeless little cause that Chad needs to get rid of. Because he already has things to take care for me," Melody replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Melody said.

"Gurl, speak now or you won't have any peace with me," Taylor exclaimed.

"Go ahead, try me. It's not like you won't lose your twins or anything. You might make them look worse," Melody said into her face.

BLOP

Taylor punched Melody right in the face. Melody pulled back, blood coming down her nose. "Oh it's on," she whispered as she attacked Taylor. This had gotten the cafeteria's attention as they watched the two girls fight, Sharpay either trying to break it up or calling for help. Soon, the gang all came and pulled the girls apart from one another; Chad and Troy holding Taylor and Zeke and Jason holding Melody.

"Let me at her! Let go of me!!" Taylor screeched.

"No way! I'm not letting you get hurt or the babies," Chad replied.

"OH! So you can worry about her twins and not my child? What happened about Jessica? Did you forget about her?" Melody yelled. Everyone turned to Chad.

Chad, feeling eyes on him, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! Don't you remember 2 summers ago? At my house? We had sex and I landed pregnant. After the baby was born, you didn't want anything with her. I had to care for her for 2 years! 2 years, Chad! And all you can do is be with Taylor and be all supportive of the twins? What about ours, Chad?" Melody explained.

Chad looked dumbfounded but he knew it was the truth. He really did forget about Jessica, him and Melody's child. Taylor looked up at him and got out of his grasp.

"Chad.." Taylor started.

"Taylor, I had forgot. I'm so sorry," Chad said, coming towards her but she pulled away.

"You said this was your first child and it wasn't. You had sex with Melody and you have a child with her. You abandoned the child! How could you?" Taylor yelled. The rest of the gang and the whole cafeteria was in shock.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you," Chad confessed.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! I...I don't think we should be together anymore," Taylor stuttered.

Chad dropped his jaw. "Taylor! Taylor! Come on! What about the twins?" Chad asked, touching her stomach. She slapped it away and slapped his face, HARD!

"For you, there is no me, or no twins. You already have a child. Take care of it! Let it know that it has a father! I can't trust you with this now," Taylor said.

Tears were forming in both of their eyes, Taylor's falling down her face. He went over to her and tried to wipe them away but she turned her head.

"Taylor.." Chad started.

"Chad, don't talk to me. Don't call me; I don't want any communication from you. Just leave me alone, forever!" Taylor exclaimed, running away from him, from the scene...

From his life.

Chad sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. He looked up at the gang, tears coming out of his eyes.

"You guys are with me...right," Chad asked.

The gang looked at him in sorrow and compassion. "I'm sorry man. You never told us about you and Melody's child. We're gonna have to go with Taylor on this one," Troy confessed. Gabriella and Sharpay already had left after Taylor.

Soon, one by one, the gang left Chad all alone at the table, Troy being last. He put his hand on Chad's shoulder, whispered "I'm sorry" and left him. Chad put his head back in his hands and started to cry. He cried for losing the love of his live, the unborn twins and the friends he lost in the process.

Melody walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her, anger in his eyes now.

"So...what time are you coming to see Jessica?" Melody asked.

**That's all I got for now. My laptop battery is getting ready to DIE right now. I'm on the road with my family on the way home! As you can see, that was very dramatic. No one saw that coming. Now Chad's alone. Well, you know what to do. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys!**

**PrincessChaylor10**


	20. When It All Falls Down Part 1

**What's going on everyone? I told you all that I was going to be updating! Right when you least expect it. Well, here we go, the long awaited chapter of WALK ME HOME!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21- When It All Falls Down Part 1**

It's been a month ever since the cafeteria confession. Taylor still hasn't talked to Chad and it was slowly killing her inside. Her stomach had started to grow bigger and the pregnancy got a lot easier. She had started taking pregnancy exercise classes but felt alone with Chad not there. There were times when she was getting close to calling him, but in the back of her mind, the voice would always say, 'He lied to you about his other child for 2 years. His child is with his ex-girlfriend. Do you really deserve that?' For Taylor, it was always hard to choose between her head and her heart.

Chad's been doing ok, in a way. The day of the cafeteria confession, he went over to Melody's house to see his daughter for the first time. She had Melody's hair and nose but most of Jessica's, their daughter, makeup was all Chad. He could have never asked for anything better, except to be with Taylor and see their kids. It pains him inside when he would pass by her in the hallway and she wouldn't talk nor look at him. The gang had forgiven Chad and now was stuck between him and Taylor. They've been trying to get them to talk again but Taylor would never budge or Chad might be busy with Jessica. Melody and Chad had made a deal to alternate who had Jessica every week. It was hard for everyone in the gang to deal with the breakup, especially with two of their favorite people.

The next day, Gabriella had put up a plan for everyone to hang out at the mall after school, to try and get them to talk at least. She walked up to Taylor's locker, worried about what Taylor might say.

"Hey Taylor. What's going on with you and the McKessie twins?" Gabriella said, softly typing the side of Taylor's semi-big stomach.

"Hey," Taylor replied softly, putting her books in her bag.

"Well, um…I was wondering…me and the rest of us were gonna head down to the mall. Do you wanna come?" Gabi asked.

"Is Chad gonna be there?" Taylor questioned.

"I don't know yet," Gabriella said.

"Well I can't. I'm meeting my mom for her doctor's appointment today," Taylor replied, closing her locker.

"Why? Is your mom ok?" Gabriella asked.

"My mom's fine. She just needs to go for a checkup. I'll just call you later," Taylor told her. She left before Gabriella got another word in. In truth, her mom wasn't ok. She was diagnosed with leukemia a few weeks after Taylor got pregnant. Taylor didn't want anyone else to know about it because it might interfere with the anxiety of the babies. Taylor got into her car and drove off the school campus, putting the pregnancy behind her.

………………………….

"Ok, so what did the doctor prescribe to you again?" Taylor asked her mom. They were leaving the doctor's office and both were going in 2 separate ways; her mom was going to the house to get bed rest and Taylor was going to pick up her prescription.

"Here's the paper, Tay. Just give it to William on the counter and he'll get it in a jiff," her mom told her.

Taylor took the paper and hopped into her car, "Are you sure you're ok? I mean...I can always pick up the prescription later so you don't have to go home alone,"

"Taylor McKessie, I'm a grown woman; I'll be fine," Ms. McKessie promised.

"Ok, well I'm gonna be home before you know it," Taylor said. They hugged and soon left the doctor's parking lot. In a few minutes, Taylor made it to their local pharmacy. She jumped out of the car and went inside William's pharmacy.

"Oh look who it is," William said, emerging his head from the counter.

"Hey Mr. Poston," Taylor smiled.

"Ok, how many times do I have to tell you? You're older now, call me Will," he replied.

"Alright, Mr. Po—I mean Will," Taylor said.

"Great! So how's your mom doing?' Will asked.

"Getting better. Here's her new prescription," Taylor replied, giving him the slip of paper.

"Thanks. You can help yourself to some ice cream while I get it ready. It's on the house," Will smiled.

Taylor smiled back and grabbed a chocolate cup from the ice cream freezer. Williams' was known for its perfect prescriptions and its lovely ice cream it serves. The ice cream was for the people who played at the park across the street. Its brought him perfect business ever since.

Taylor stepped outside and sat on the nearby bench, watching the kids and adults play in the park. There was a kid and teenager that stood out to her the most. She saw Chad and his 2 year old little girl, Jessica, on the playground nearby where Taylor was. She softly smiled when Chad caught her at the end of the slide. Jessica giggled when she landed in Chad's arms. He lifted her up and softly rubbed his nose in her stomach. She laughed even more and tried to escape from him. Chad let her go and Jessica ran to the merry-go-round, begging him to spin her around. _'I'll have to admit; he's a great father,'_ Taylor thought.

She continued to watch them, smiling when Chad did something cute to his daughter. When Jessica went to play on the playground set, Chad had finally realized that he felt eyes on him. He turned over and looked back over at Taylor. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Will's voice interrupted.

"Taylor, your mom's prescription is ready," Will told her.

Taylor jumped and looked back at William, "Thanks Will, " she said, taking the small bag.

"You're welcome. Tell your mom I said get well soon," Will said.

"I will," Taylor replied, walking towards her car. She started it up and drove off, looking over at Chad as she drove by.

She arrived back home 10 minutes later, thanking God that her sister had stayed over at a friend's house. She parked her car in the garage and headed inside.

"Mom, you would never guess who I saw at the park a few minutes ago..." Taylor yelled through the house. She didn't get no reply. Puzzled, Taylor went to the kitchen and sorted through the mail. She found two envelopes named to her, one from the Scholarship Committee (?) and another from UCLA. Taylor's mouth gaped and she ripped the UCLA envelop open. Skimming through the letter at first then slowly reading it the second time, it said, "You've been accepted into enrollment for UCLA,"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Taylor screamed. She stormed up the stairs and into her mom's room.

"You've never guess what happened; I got…" she exclaimed.

She stopped in the middle of the doorway, not believing what she saw.

"Mom?" Taylor asked, tears forming in her eyes.

**What happened? What's wrong with Taylor's mom? Only I know and to get the answer, you have to review. Part 2 will be up soon. You know what to do now. R&R!**

**(PS- Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Don't sue me for the cliffhanger.)**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	21. When It All Falls Down Part 2

**Hey Guys! I'm back again. I just couldn't leave it off like that, I'm so sorry. I have to continue it now. Here's Part 2.**

**WARNING- YOU MIGHT NEED A TISSUE BOX AND A TEDDY BEAR FOR THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Taylor cried out, going over to her mother on the floor. Glass was all over the floor and cuts were all on her arm and leg, blood seeping through. Taylor looked down at her mom, tears coming down her face.

"Hold on, mom. Hold on," Taylor told her. She got up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing all the towels that she saw. Running back into the bedroom, she wrapped the towels around the wounds, applying pressure onto the towels.

"Mom, come on. Breathe, please," Taylor cried. Her mom was slowly breathing and looked up at Taylor.

"Taylor," she rasped.

"Mom, mom, its ok. You're not gonna die. What happened?" Taylor asked.

"I...was…getting some...sheets…from…the drawer. The…mirror...had fallen…..on….me," her mother said.

"It's ok, it's gonna be ok. You're gonna be fine," Taylor said, holding her mom. She reached for her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hi, a mirror had fell on my mom and now she has a lot of cuts on her arms and legs…..She has leukemia! She might die from it!!!...I live at 5275 Key Rose Drive. Please hurry!!" Taylor told the operator. She hung up and her mother's breathing grew slower.

"Mom, please stay with me. The ambulance are coming," Taylor said.

"Taylor…it's ok……it's…..my time," Ms. McKessie slowly replied.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't go. You can't go now," Taylor said, more tears coming down her face.

"It's ok…just take...care….of your….babies…and your….sister," Ms. McKessie said.

"Mom, don't go. I need you," Taylor said, hugging her.

Alyssa smiled, wiping her daughter's tears away, "You'll be…fine. Tell Briana…..I…love her,"

"I love you too, Mom," Taylor cried.

"Give your babies a kiss for me…it's my time now, Taylor. Live life to the fullest and don't ever forget that I love you. Take care of your sister and your children. I love you so much," Ms. McKessie said.

"I love you too," Taylor repeated.

"I'll see your father soon," Ms. McKessie said. She took her last breath and died in her oldest daughter's arms.

Taylor collapsed on top of her mother, tears falling all at once. Her mother, her best friend and her children's grandmother, was gone.

She was all alone now, with her and sister to take care of.

……………………………………….

The ambulance had came 2 minutes after her mom died. They had to do their 'death' process with the police and Taylor had to answer questions. She had called Gabriella and told her to pick up Briana from her friend's house, not telling her the news yet; they were on their way shortly. Taylor looked back up at the house, wondering if she could ever live their again.

Gabriella's car had pulled up to the house and both girls stormed over to Taylor, but the police officer blocked them.

"Taylor's my sister!!!" Briana yelled at the police officer, but Gabriella covered her mouth.

"They're with me," Taylor told the officer. He let them through and Briana hugged Taylor.

"Why did I have to leave Rachel's house? What's going on? Why are they were? Where's mom?" Briana kept asking.

Taylor tried to keep back tears, when Briana mentioned their mom, but they came down anyways.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Gabriella asked, patting Taylor's back.

Taylor kneeled down to Briana's height, "Briana, I have something to tell you about mom,"

"Why? What happened?" Briana asked. Just then, the coroner came out with the body bag. Briana saw the face inside.

"Why is mommy in the bag?" Briana asked. Gabriella finally realized what happened and gasped.

"Briana, mom had went with dad," Taylor told her.

"No…no she didn't. No she didn't. Don't lie to me, Taylor," Briana said.

"I'm not. She's dead," Taylor cried.

Briana gasped, trying to catch her breath, "No..she's not dead. She's not dead, Taylor!! She's not dead," she screamed, hugging her sister.

They both sobbed on each other and Gabriella joined in on the hug, soothing them with 'it's ok' and 'it'll be alright'. The spectators and the officers looked at the sadly, knowing they had lost a loved one.

………………………..

That night, Briana and Taylor stayed over at Gabriella's house, in the guest room. Briana had cried herself to sleep and Taylor had sat in a corner, not saying a word. How could she? Her one-of-a-kind mother had just died in her arms. From the disease of leukemia. Taylor looked down at her hands and arms, knowing that her mother was in them one last time, saying her last words. She put her knees up against her chest and started to cry, yet again.

Outside the door, Gabriella had looked inside and saw Taylor crying again. It was very hard to see her best friend in such a down situation. She closed the door and went back downstairs where the rest of the gang sat.

"How is she doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Not better. She's crying again," Gabriella said, sitting next to Troy.

"I can't believe that happened. It must be hard for Taylor and Briana now," Zeke replied.

"I didn't even know Ms. McKessie even had leukemia," Gabriella said.

"How did you know?" Kelsi asked.

"Taylor told me, when I came. She told me everything," Gabriella replied softly.

"What did she tell you?" Troy asked.

"Well, her mom was diagnosed with leukemia a few weeks after Taylor got pregnant. She only had a few more months left to live since the virus was killing off her cells really fast. And then, when Taylor came home from the pharmacy, she saw her mom on the floor bleeding. Her mom was trying to get something out of the drawer and she yanked it so hard, the mirror had fell on her, causing a lot of cuts on her arms and legs….She died in Taylor's arms. I think that's what hurting her inside," Gabriella explained.

Chad was leaning on the wall while Jessica was sleeping on the nearby couch. "Why didn't she open up?" he said.

"I don't know. I guess it was a lot to deal with with the babies, you and Jessica and her mom's sickness," Gabriella said, looking up at Chad.

Chad bit his lip, knowing it was mostly his fault. If Melody never would have opened her mouth or if Chad had told the truth, he could have probably prevented it.

"When's the funeral?" Kelsi asked.

"Wednesday **(that day was a Monday)**; that's what Taylor told me. They get to read the will tomorrow," Gabriella said.

Everyone fell silent in the room, mourning for Taylor's loss. It was a pain to have one of the gang be depressed, especially when school was going to end.

"Well, we gotta head out now. We still have school tomorrow," Jason said, helping Kelsi up.

"Yeah, we gotta go too," Ryan agreed. Everyone got up and hugged Gabriella, leaving her house afterwards. The only ones left were Gabriella and Chad.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Chad said, picking up Jessica.

"This might be the time when Taylor would need you the most. I mean, I might be able to help but… it's all on you now. You know that right?" Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, if she'll still talk to me," Chad murmured.

"She will, just give her time," Gabriella said. They hugged one last time before Chad left. _'I hope she'll open up to him soon,'_ Gabriella thought. She went upstairs into the guest room one last time to see Taylor asleep in the corner. She picked up a nearby blanket and covered Taylor with it. She closed the door behind her, leaving the sisters to sleep.

…………………….

**So that's what happened. Pretty sad, isn't it? I was crying when I wrote this chapter. Part 3 will be up very soon! Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging! You know what to do! **

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	22. When It All Falls Down Part 3

**Ok, this is my final update for this chapter. I know you guys want to KILL me right now but I have to finish this part up. This is the conclusion of 'When It All Falls Down'. Will Chad talk to Taylor? Will Taylor go too far into depression? What's gonna happen to the unborn twins? All questions you have will be answered in this final part. Here we go!**

**Chapter 23- When It All Falls Down Part 3**

Wednesday had came in a heartbeat. Taylor and Briana had met up with their mother's lawyer to read out her will. They found out that their mom had left Taylor over $600,000 in savings from both their parents. They have the house and Taylor has her mom's car. All of their mom's possessions belong to both of the girls, to either keep or sell. Also in the will, it stated that Taylor had custody for her sister and they will not have a foster mother. She also proclaimed that Gabriella's mother have part custody over both the girls, since Ms. McKessie trusted Ms. Montez the most. The McKessie family came down to be with the girls on Tuesday and get them ready for the funeral.

On Wednesday, it was a sad day for everyone. The gang had gotten permission to leave school to attend the funeral. Everyone had hugged Taylor and Briana and sending them their regards. When Chad came up to Taylor, it was an awkward position for both of them. Unlikely to Briana, she hugged him tightly and he hugged back. Taylor smiled at her sister and her well-kinda-ex boyfriend. Chad let her down and looked back at Taylor.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Taylor," Chad said.

Taylor nodded and walked away from him. Chad sighed and looked back at Briana.

"Don't ask me," Briana told him. The music started to play and the funeral got underway. Taylor and Briana had to say something about their mom which led them both to tears. Everyone got to see Ms. McKessie in her coffin before she was put into the ground. While they were putting her into the ground, the sisters cried and hugged each other, Gabriella putting her arm around Taylor. They finished the burial and everyone came up to hug Taylor and Briana once again.

Everyone soon left leaving Taylor and the gang at the site. Taylor was on her knees and looking down at the ground, where her mother had laid. It was right next to her fathers, which Taylor ordered for herself. Briana came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you ready now?" Briana asked.

Taylor nodded and took her sisters hand. They walked back to Taylor's car and started their way back to Gabriella's house.

After a few minutes of silence, Briana asked, "Taylor, what's gonna happen to us?"

"Well, um...when we get back to normal, we'll head back to the house," Taylor told her.

"Who'll take care of us?" Briana asked.

"I'll take care of you. That's what mom told me to do," Taylor said. The rest of the ride was silent.

………………….

A few hours later, everyone was back over at Gabriella's house. Briana was playing with Jessica and everyone except for Taylor was sitting back in the living room.

"How's Taylor now?" Troy asked, while Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay came back downstairs.

"She not speaking to any of us," Sharpay told him.

"If she keeps this up, the depression would take over her and the twins…" Gabriella said.

"She might lose the twins if she's still depressed," Troy replies.

"Briana, does Taylor talk to you?" Jason asks.

"No, not ever since the ride here," Briana told him.

"Chad, you are our only hope now!! You have to talk to her!!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I will not, and you know it," Chad said back.

"Just because she's mad at you doesn't mean that she won't talk to you. For all we know, she probably forgot about what happened," Sharpay argued.

"Guys, enough! Look, Taylor will not talk to anyone else except for you," Gabriella said

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"If she can't talk to us, she'll probably talk to you. Look, if she continues to be like this, she might lose the twins. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Gabriella explained.

Chad sighed, "I guess not. I'll go talk to her,"

He got up and walked up the stairs towards the guest room. He knocked on the door twice and heard no answer. Chad sighed and slowly opened the door. Taylor was laying on the bed sideways and softly humming to herself.

"Taylor?" Chad said.

No answer.

"Taylor," Chad said again.

Taylor looked up at him and fell back on the bed. He sighed and sat down behind Taylor.

"Taylor, I know you're mad at me about Melody and Jessica but let's just put that to the side for a minute," Chad told her, "Look, you can't be depressed like this. It's bad for you and for the babies,"

"And when did you care? When you saw me at the pharmacy or when Gabi told you the news?" Taylor exclaimed.

"I've always cared Taylor, you know that. You just didn't want anything to do with me," Chad said back.

"What was I supposed to do? You have another child that belongs to you and your ex. You lied to me and now you think you can just come back in when I'm all down. That's not even gonna cut it!!" Taylor exclaimed. She stopped and held her stomach.

"See where this is going? You're hurting your babies. _Our_ babies. Don't you see? All this stress is weakening them and you need to stop," Chad explained.

"That's never gonna happen if you're here," Taylor sneered.

Chad then gave up. "Fine, be that way. Let our babies die for your fault." He got up and started to leave when—

"Wait!" Taylor called out. Chad turned around and saw her crying. He grew compassionate and sat down next to her.

"Taylor..." Chad softly said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is just so hard on me. I'm all alone now with no parents and everything. Who's gonna see my babies being born? I'm so alone, Chad. I'm so alone," Taylor confessed, hugging him closely.

Chad pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes, "You're never alone. Don't ever say that. You have me, your sister, the gang, and the gang's families. You're never alone, Taylor,"

Taylor smiled and hugged him again. Chad sighed and looked over at the doorway, where the gang all stood. He gave a thumbs up and mouthed 'Go away'. The door was closed instantly.

"And…I guess I can forgive you about your other child," Taylor smiled.

"You can? Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah…I love you," Taylor told him.

"I love you too," Chad replied, "I've always had,"

They kissed, happy that they are back together again. Chad laid her back on the bed and entered his tongue in her mouth. Taylor moaned at the surprise and kissed back. They pulled back and started to laugh.

"How long has it been since I've touched those lips?" Chad asked.

"Too long, Chad," Taylor laughed.

"I want to be here for you, for the babies," Chad promised, going under her shirt and touching her big stomach.

"You are…now. And I'm so happy," Taylor smiled. He smiled back and kissed her once more, with love, compassion, and everything he felt for her.

Chad pulled back and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning in close to her ear, he sang softly, "When the sun shine, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend, took an oath, I'mma stick it out to the end. Now it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella,"

Taylor smiled and leaned into him as he sang her favorite Rihanna song, falling asleep in his arms. Happy that they were together once again.

**Awwwwwwwwwww!!!! Isn't that cute! So Chaylor is back now and Taylor's ok now. So nothing bad has happened to the twins, he talked to her, they're back together. It's all ok, so you can't kill me now. YAY!! You know what to do!! R&R!!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	23. Together, At Last

**Ok, I'm here now. I have amazing news! My dad has found a place again so I can have my Internet access at home again!!! That means my alerts will NEVER be full, I can update like that (snaps fingers) when I'm done with a new chapter and a whole bunch of other things. To celebrate this, I'll update EVERY SINGLE ONE of my stories this week! Today, it's Walk Me Home!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24- Together At Last**

The sun shone through the shaded window and Chad softly opened his eyes. He was in an unknown bed and something was pressed in front of him. He wiped his eyes from the corner of his hand and saw the scene in front of him. Taylor was laying beside him, sleeping like a little angel. Chad smiled, remembering what had happened the night before. It was a lot of drama to deal with, especially for Taylor since her mom died. He gently brushed a strand of hair from Taylor's face and saw she had a smile on her face. _'Must be having a happy dream,'_ he thought.

Chad turned over to look at the clock and the time showed 10:32am. And it was a school day!! Luckily, there was a note on the clock that he grabbed and read.

_Dear Taylor and Chad,_

_I'm happy to see that you guys are back together again and I'm so proud you made her feel better. You guys were too enveloped into your slumber, we (the gang) decided to let you stay at home from school today. We're going to tell the office that it's for the funeral issues. Jessica is sleeping with Briana in the other guest room, just in case you wonder where she is. Don't trash the place, even though you might leave out anyways. We'll catch up with you guys later!_

_Love,_

_The Gang (Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, **Sharpay 3**, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke,)_

Chad smiled and looked back over at Taylor, who was still sleeping. He got up out of the bed and softly opened and closed the door. He walked over to the bedroom across the hall and saw Briana and Jessica playing with dolls, as quietly as they can.

"Hey! I thought you were still sleep," Briana said, when she saw him at the door.

"I was but then I woke up. Keep it down though, Taylor's still sleeping," Chad hushed.

"Oh ok. We were up before you since Jessica had to use the bathroom," Briana explained.

"Ok, how about we get some breakfast?" Chad asked, picking up Jessica.

"Cool! I'll go get dressed," Briana exclaimed. She got up off the bed and raced to her suitcases. Chad rolled his eyes and left the room with Jessica on his arm.

He trotted down the stairs and turned on the living room tv to Sesame Street. Jessica grew excited and he sat her on the couch.

"Now, you stay here while I get you something to wear, ok?" Chad asked.

Jessica only squealed and Chad took that as an ok. He looked in the Barbie suitcase and pulled out a pink skirt with white dots on it and a white short sleeve shirt with Barbie on the front. Just when he was finding some shoes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Chad jumped around and flew the clothes all over the place!

"I didn't know you were going to do that," Taylor joked.

"Sorry, you just never did that before," Chad replied before kissing her on the lips.

"How are you this morning?" Taylor asked.

"Good, and how about you? You still ok now?" Chad said.

Taylor sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting better,"

"Great, because we're going out to breakfast in a bit," Chad smiled.

"Really? That's great, thank you," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, I already told you sister and..." Chad said before he was interrupted.

"Daddy," a small voice said. Taylor and Chad looked at each other, knowing that they didn't say it.

"Who said that?" Taylor asked.

"Daddy," It came from the living room. They got up and walked over to where Jessica was sitting at the tv. She looked up at Chad and pointed, "Daddy,"

Taylor covered her mouth and Chad dropped his jaw. "Did you just call me..."

"Daddy," Jessica said.

"Oh my god, she said her first word!" Taylor squealed. Chad was still in shock.

"She called me daddy," Chad said.

"I know, isn't that amazing, Chad?" Taylor asked, holding his hand.

Chad looked down at his hand and smiled, "Yeah, it is," He leaned in and softly kissed Taylor once more. Taylor responded as he pulled her close.

"Daddy!" Jessica said again.

"I'm coming, Jessy," Chad called out. He rushed over to her and picked her up. Jessica squealed and laughed as he spun her around. Taylor smiled, loving how Chad had his way with children.

"Now who am I?" Chad asked Jessica.

"Daddy!" she said.

"Who am I?" Chad asked again.

"Daddy!!" she laughed.

Chad smiled, looking at his daughter. He looked back at Taylor and walked over to her.

"Jessy, this is Taylor. Can you say Taylor?" he asked.

"T..T..." Jessy stuttered.

"It's ok, Chad. She doesn't need to know how to say my name," Taylor said, "she needs to know how to say 'mommy,'

"Mommy," she recited.

Taylor looked up at him and Chad smiled. "I guess you got it in her now,"

Taylor looked back at Jessica as Jessy reached out for Taylor, "Mommy,"

Taylor was in shock. She wasn't even her mother! "I...I don't know what to say,"

"Take her, Taylor. She's calling for you. Besides, you haven't even met her yet," Chad told her.

Taylor sighed and reached out for Jessy. "Mommy!" she said, smiling.

Taylor smiled back, tears brimming in her eyes, "Yeah, I'm here," she replied.

Jessica smiled and hugged Taylor, wrapping her arms around her neck. Taylor hugged back and shooed Chad off.

"Go get clothes on. I need to bond with Jessica," Taylor told him.

"That's my girl," Chad replied, kissing her and Jessica on the head.

Taylor smiled and let go of Jessica, "Now let's get some clothes on. I've got you some Barbie,"

Jessica squealed and they walked over to the clothes that were set out. Chad smiled at the his girls on the living room floor. Everything was really starting to come back together again.

Throughout the day, Taylor, Chad, Jessica and Briana hung out. They ate breakfast at Ihop and played in the park. When it was near the middle of the day, Chad had a surprise for Taylor and Briana. They had took all their stuff from Gabriella's house and piled it all into Chad's truck. Chad drove them off down the road to a familiar street and a too familiar house.

Taylor and Briana looked out the window and stared at their house. The house that treasured all their memories...with their mom. The house where their mother had died.

"It's time to face the truth, guys," Chad explained, looking at both of them.

Taylor sighed and nodded, "You're right. It's time, Briana," She looked over at Briana and she nodded back. They held each other's hands and they got out of the car and headed to the front door, Jessica on Chad's back. Taylor fished for the old key at the bottom of her purse and unlocked the front door.

The door opened and they all went inside. Nothing about the house changed; the mail was still in its place, some dishes were still on the drying rack, everything was left the same.

Briana walked over to the kitchen counter where the mail was placed. She looked up at Taylor and showed an open envelope. "What was this?" she asked.

Taylor sighed as she remembered how it exactly happened. "That's...the letter from UCLA. I have a chance to be in their enrollment after our senior year," she explained.

"That's great!" Chad exclaimed, hugging Taylor.

"I know, it was just when I found out, I went up to mom's room and..." Taylor sighed. She started to hiccup and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. Chad let Jessica down and engulfed Taylor into a hug.

"It's ok, Taylor," Chad whispered. Taylor nodded into his shoulder as Briana joined in on the hug, tears softly coming down her face. Taylor pulled back and wiped her tears away from her little sister's face.

"You know that you can't stay at Gabi's forever," Chad explained.

"We know, I wasn't...I wasn't sure that we were ready to come back," Taylor said.

"Well, your mom left you guys the house so you have to live in it now or sell it," Chad replied.

"We're not selling it!" Briana exclaimed.

"We're not," Taylor said, calming her sister down, "We just...it'll bring back too many memories,"

"Well...would it be ok if I stayed here?" Chad asked.

"For the night, yeah," Taylor replied.

"No, I mean...forever?" Chad asked, taking Taylor's hands.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"I already asked my parents about it and they said it was ok. I could stay here with you so you and Briana won't be alone. And my parents kinda wanted me out anyways," Chad explained.

Briana jumped on him and hugged him tightly, "That's amazing!! Chad's staying with us! Chad's staying with us!" she sang.

Taylor hugged him too and kissed him all over his face, "You are so amazing, Chad. I'm so glad that I love you,"

"I'm glad that I love you too, Taylor," he confessed. They kissed once more while Briana rejoiced and danced with Jessica on the floor. They will all be together at last, a family that will stay together forever.

**Ok, so it was kinda my best and kinda my worst. Only 2 more chapters left and that's it! I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this. What do you think? A sequel or no? Let me know! Day 1 of All Stories Updating is done and tomorrow is 101 Kisses! Tell me what you think of the chapter and about a sequel! I will need ideas for that too. Also, vote for New Story Ideas! The stories are: East High on the East Coast, A Magical One Night Stand and Prom Night. Tell me what you want to see (IN ORDER) and I'll tally up to see what I'll write first. These stories will come out when I go back to school in August. Voting poll ends June 30th. VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!**

**PrincessChaylor10**


	24. Surprise News and Water Blues

**Hello my readers. After nearly a month from my blog news, I finally found some time (even though I did have time, I don't know why I wasn't typing at the time) to write some more chapters. I'll be updating Walk Me Home back to back since these will be the last 2 chapters. To add onto that, after the last chapter, I'll write up the trailer for the sequel to Walk Me Home, which I haven't decided a name on yet, and I know you all want that sequel. So for now, enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one up before you can say Humuhumunukunukuapua'a! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: Summer Endings Part 1- Surprise News and Water Blues**

That next weekend, Chad had packed all his stuff from his house and moved into the McKessie household with Taylor and Briana. The girls decided to keep the house the same as it was but decided to make some changes. For example, Taylor and Chad were going to move into her mom's room. They placed their mother's belongings in special totes and placed them in the attic. Briana kept her own room and for Taylor's old room, they redecorated it to the newborns' room. The trio painted it green and used a small part of their inheritance money to furnish it. Besides, Taylor wanted what was best for her two twins. Soon after, the house looked as good as new and they kept some of Mrs. McKessie's touches to the house to make it more homey and not seem like they have forgotten about her.

Since there was a man in the house now, Chad had to take more responsibility with the girls, like doing manly things and making sure the house was running perfectly. There were times when Briana would shun herself away from him and Taylor or when Taylor would run off to the cemetery to see her parents but they stayed together because it would be what Taylor and Briana's parents would want.

The next week, Taylor and Chad were at home watching tv in the living room while Briana was visiting a friend. There was a knock at the door and Chad had gotten up to get it. He opened the door and saw...

"Melody? What are you doing here?" Chad asked, but soon quieted down when he saw his daughter Jessica sleeping in Melody's arms. He looked at Melody herself and she looked kinda down.

"What's going on?" Chad asked again.

"Can...can I come inside?" Melody only asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Chad sighed and let her through. Melody came into the house and dragged 2 bags in with her.

"What's all of this?" Chad asked.

Taylor heard her boyfriend talking so she followed his voice and was surprised to see Melody.

"What is she doing in my house?" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor..." Chad started.

"No..it's ok. You both need to know this," Melody said. She laid Jessica down on the couch and started to talk.

"My mom in New Jersey just went into the hospital a few days ago from a heart stroke. The doctors say it's starting to get worse and she needs me. The thing is...I can't take Jessica with me," Melody said.

"Why not? She's your child!" Taylor sneered.

"Taylor! Listen," Chad pleaded.

"The truth is...when my mom found out about Jessica, she kicked me out, saying that I was a slut and sluts aren't a part of the family. I've been living with my cousin for a few months until my dad wanted to me to come down here. Now my mom needs me and I can't tag Jessica along. She'll take me off the family tree for good. I can't do that to myself nor for Jessica. So...I had came here to ask you, Chad, if you could take full custody of Jessica," Melody explained.

Chad and Taylor looked at her and at each other in shock. They never knew about that she got kicked out. That's pretty harsh for someone who was as snotty and bitchy as Melody.

"Melody, I...I'll be more than happy to take Jessica under my wing," Chad smiled.

Melody smiled back and looked over at Taylor, "Taylor...I know we didn't get off on a good start but what am I supposed to say? Jessica called you mom first and you already have two on the way. I'm so sorry for misjudging you and hating on you. I deserve it so much,"

"No, no you don't. If I would have known that you had gotten kicked out of your New Jersey home for Jessica then I would have never done that. I'm sorry too, Melody," Taylor forgave. The girls smiled and hugged each other, Chad letting out a huge sigh. The trio laughed at him and smiled.

"So...I can trust you to look after my child?" Melody asked.

"I'll take care of it like it's my own," Taylor promised. Chad smiled and wrapped his arm around Taylor and kissed her forehead.

Melody smiled at that, "Everyone was right, you guys are perfect for each other,"

"Well, what can I say? We fit like a jigsaw puzzle," Chad joked. Taylor rolled her eyes and the trio soon talked about the custody and the court hearing, finally having some peace between them again.

**2 months later...**

"Jessica! Briana! It's time for lunch!!" Taylor called out to the girls from the kitchen. Briana and Jessica came in a few seconds later, Briana holding Jess' hand as she walked towards Taylor. The custody court hearing was settled a month ago and Chad had full custody of his 2 year old daughter Jessica. They had made the guest bedroom next to Briana Jessica's room. It was decorated in yellow and blue, Jessica's favorite colors. Jessica immediately started to lean onto Taylor as a mother and Briana as her older sister. Chad was very happy at the results; they were almost like they were a family already.

Taylor had been going to the doctors more and more often to pick up on how the twins were doing. Her stomach was now officially pregnant big and she now almost never has time to actually sit down like the doctor said. Chad tries to keep her off her feet but with Taylor, she keeps on going. The babies were due any day now and they were just waiting for the moment when they would come.

"Mommy!" Jessica cried out to Taylor. Taylor smiled and picked up Jessica.

"Who's my little angel?" Taylor cooed repeatedly as Jess giggled. She sat her down in her high chair and gave her a cup of applesauce and Briana a PB&J sandwich with chips.

"Where's Chad again?" Briana asked Taylor. Almost immediately, the front door burst open and in came a sweating Chad carrying his gym bag.

"Right here, Bri," Chad breathed. He walked into the kitchen, ruffled Briana's hair, kissed Jessica's head and tried to kiss Taylor but she pulled back.

"You're sweating, Chad. I don't give any intimacy when guys are dirty," Taylor smiled.

"Whatever," Chad rolled his eyes, taking one of Taylor's chips.

"So, how was your workout?" Taylor asked.

"Perfect. I got 10 sets of lifting in and I did 2 miles on the treadmill. I'm getting back in shape, babe!" Chad exclaimed, showing off his biceps.

"Weren't you already in shape last week?" Briana asked.

Chad mimicked her and kissed Taylor on the side of her head. "I'll be in the shower if you need me," he told her.

"Ok baby," Taylor replied as she saw him disappear up the stairs. Briana got up from her seat and grabbed a glass from the sink.

"Has that been cleaned?" Taylor asked. Briana turned on the faucet and rinsed out the cup.

"It has been now!" Briana smiled. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to drink her water. Briana also got a cup of water when they both heard a leak fall onto the floor.

"Clean that up, Briana," Taylor ordered.

"Tay, I didn't do that," Briana said.

Taylor pushed off the counter and looked down at herself. In between her legs was a small puddle of water. Taylor grabbed her stomach and fell back onto the nearby chair.

"Oh no," Taylor gasped.

"What's wrong Taylor?" Briana cried.

"Briana, go get Chad," Taylor told her.

"Why? What's going on?" Briana asked.

"The babies are coming," Taylor explained.

**And that's where I'm gonna leave off for now. Taylor's water broke and the twins are on their way. What's gonna happen during the delivery? Will everything go as planned? Find out in the last chapter of Walk Me Home. (shed a tear) I know, it's so sad. So please...review!**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	25. The DanforthMcKessie Miracles

**Ok guys, this is it. The last chapter of Walk Me Home. It's so sad and heartbreaking for me to write this because you all LOVED this story. It had good times and bad times and now it has come down to the final chapter. I'll save my thank-you's for the ending of the chapter. Let me tell you, this is a pretty long chapter; the longest chapter that I'll ever write for this story. I spent all of today making a Cliff Notes version of this chapter and it looks pretty good. Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 26- Summer Endings Part 2: The McKessie-Danforth Miracles**

When Taylor had said that to Briana, she started to hyperventilate. Bri reached for the counter, trying to catch her balance.

"They're coming...now?" Briana asked.

"Yes, now go tell Chad," Taylor told her. She yelled loudly and grabbed her stomach painfully.

"What was that?" Briana asked.

"You'll know if you go get Chad, NOW!" Taylor exclaimed, as Briana jumped at her voice. She scrambled off towards the master bedroom and pounded on the bathroom door.

"What?" Chad yelled.

"Get out of there now!" Briana said.

"And tell me why?" Chad replied.

"Taylor's water broke! The twins are coming!!" Briana exclaimed.

The shower water immediately stopped. The door swung open and Chad came out with a towel on, his hair weighing down around his head.

"It's coming now?" Chad asked.

Briana rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes! Now let's go! We need to go to the hospital!!"

"Ok...go into the twins closet and grab her bag. I'll get dress and calm her down," Chad proclaimed.

Briana only nodded and they both put their hands together. "BREAK!" they exclaimed, both leaving towards a different destination. In a few minutes, Chad was already dressed and went downstairs to a groaning Taylor with her hand to her stomach. Chad saw her and rushed towards her side.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Chad asked.

"Like I'm going to die!" Taylor groaned. Chad softly smiled and told her, "It's going to be ok. Follow the breathing techniques,"

They both started the breathing technique that the doctor had instructed and Taylor started to feel a little better...until another contraction hit her.

"AAH!" she screamed, which made Jessica start to cry.

"Oh no! Come on Taylor, let's get you to the car. Briana, where's that bag?" Chad called out towards Briana.

"I can't find it in the closet!" Briana yelled back. Chad sighed, _'What can go wrong now?'_ He picked up Jessica and started to rock her softly while helping Taylor towards the couch. He ran towards the closet and right no the floor was the bag.

"Bri, get down here. I got the bag!!" Chad replied. He placed Jessica on the couch next to Taylor and helped Taylor up again.

"Chad..I don't think we're gonna make it," Taylor told him.

"Don't ever say that again. We're gonna make it," Chad encouraged. Briana soon came down the stairs and grabbed the bag and Jessica.

"Let's get everything to the car," Chad said. Briana agreed and they all left towards Chad's truck. After settling everyone in the car and after another contraction from Taylor, they were heading down the road. Soon after, Taylor felt another contraction and screamed loudly.

"Chad, it's getting worse," Taylor breathed.

"Ok, Taylor," Chad said.

"It's not ok! We need to get there now!!" Taylor yelled. Chad jumped in fear and slammed the gas pedal as he sped down the road.

"Chad..I think you're going too fast," Briana said.

"Bri... I know what I'm doing," Chad replied. But yet again, he was wrong. The police was behind him before you knew it.

"Oh, you're kidding right!" Chad sighed.

"Chad, what's going on?" Taylor asked as he pulled off to the side of the road.

"Nothing, babe. Don't worry about it," Chad said, kissing her hand as the policeman came up to Chad's side.

"Mister, can I see your license and registration please?" the policeman asked.

Chad nodded and pulled them both out.

"Hi 'olice," Jessica smiled.

The policeman smiled back and looked back over at Chad. "Ok sir, do you know that you were doing 92 in a 75 mile zone," he asked

Chad sighed and replied, "Yeah, I know but my girlfriend right here, she's in labor, having really bad contractions and I would really like to for her to not have the babies in my car."

Almost immediately, Taylor felt another sharp pain in her stomach. "Why aren't we at the hospital? Why aren't we driving?" Taylor screamed.

The policeman looked over at her in fear. "I'll be able to escort you guys there ASAP," he replied.

"Thank you," Chad said. The policeman got in the car and turned on his sirens as he drove in front of Chad. Chad looked over at Taylor as she was trying to come back to normal.

"We're almost there, Taylor. Don't worry," Chad said, taking her hand. Taylor only nodded and continued her breathing technique.

A few minutes later, they have arrived to the Albuquerque Community Hospital, where they put Taylor in a bed immediately and sent her off to the delivery room. Chad tried to follow but the nurses wouldn't let him by the door.

"I have to go in here; she's my girlfriend!!" Chad told the nurse.

"You'll have to sign the forms and no one is allowed in there unless recommendation from the doctor or the patient itself. I'm sorry sir," the nurse explained, giving him a clipboard filled with papers. Chad sighed and sat inbetween Briana and Jessica in the waiting room.

"When will we see Taylor?" Briana asked.

"When the twins come out, I guess. I just hope everything will go ok," Chad sighed. Suddenly, something clicked into his brain. "Shoot! I have to call the gang!" he exclaimed. Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket, he speed dialed Troy first.

"Yo, what's going on?" Troy asked.

"Taylor's in labor right now," Chad explained.

"What?! How is she?" Troy asked, with a worried voice.

"Fine but with huge contractions. Get the whole gang down here ASAP and I have something else to tell you guys when you all get down here," Chad said.

"We'll be there before you know it," Troy replied, then hanging up the phone. Chad sighed and continued to fill out the papers. He looked over at Briana and Jessica looking in a kids magazine and smiled. How could he explain to the gang about Melody's situation and how he got to keep Jessica?

After a while, the whole gang showed up, worried about Taylor's condition.

"How's Taylor? Will she be ok? How are the twins? Does she have to go to C-section?" questions from the gang bombarded towards Chad.

"Guys, hold up for a sec. Before I even tell you about Taylor, I have something else to tell you guys," Chad said. Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"What's going on Chad?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and saw Jessica playing with blocks on the floor. "And why is Jessica here? Wasn't it Melody's week?"

Chad sighed and sat back down the chair. It was too hard for him to tell him; to see how they would react. Troy sat down next to him and patted him on his back.

"Dude, what's going on?" Troy asked.

Chad breathed and explained, "Melody's mom is sick. Super sick..and Melody needs to go back up to New Jersey to help her,"

"So why did she leave Jessica with you?" Zeke asked.

"...Her mom doesn't want Jessica up there, not even Melody anyways. When her mom found out that Melody was carrying Jessica, she had kicked her out. She has been living with her poor of a cousin in New York until she moved down here with her dad. Now she has to go back and she can't take Jessica with her again. She couldn't leave her with her dad because he goes out of town too much so...she gave me and Taylor custody of her," he explained.

The gang just looked at him, like he was a psycho.

"So...you're saying that...Melody befriended you and Taylor and gave you guys custody of Jessica?" Kelsi asked.

Chad only nodded, knowing that his friends were more than just pissed off.

"Wow...I didn't know that she was actually living like that. And all this time, we've been giving her a hard time," Gabriella replied softly.

"That's exactly what Taylor said. Melody had already asked for forgiveness from Taylor and she accepted," Chad said.

"So where's Melody now?" Troy asked.

"On a plane to New Jersey. She had to be out there this week," Chad replied.

"And when did all of this happen?" Sharpay said.

"Just a few weeks ago..." Chad murmured. Soon, he got hits on his arm and head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chad yelled as the gang laughed.

"You should have been told us! What's wrong with you?" Sharpay explained.

"I'm sorry, it's just with the twins coming along and taking care of Jessica really put me out of it. It's hard trying to balance all of this plus do school and basketball," Chad explained. Jessica walked over to Chad and hugged his leg.

"'m sleepy," she murmured. Chad smiled and laid her on his lap as he rocked his legs to make her fall asleep.

"Well, you know you always have us, Chad. And Taylor too. You're not in it alone," Gabriella promised, hugging Chad.

"Yeah, we could help you out when you need it!" Jason proclaimed, patting his back.

"Thanks guys. For everything," Chad smiled. They all smiled back and gave him a huge group hug.

"So...what's going on with Taylor?" Zeke asked.

**In the delivery room...**

"Taylor, for the last time, you have to push!" the nurse told Taylor. She has been perfectly dilated for at least 8 minutes and Taylor hasn't yet to push.

"I need Chad in here! Where is he?" Taylor exclaimed.

"We cannot bring Chad in here. The twins are ready to come out," the nurse explained.

"My babies aren't coming out until their daddy gets here," Taylor growled, giving the nurse an evil look. Just then, Doctor Darnell came into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

"She says that she won't push until her boyfriend is here with her," the nurse said.

"It said on her sheet that if she was dilated, the boy would need to be in here with her. We already said this before," the doctor told her. The nurse just rolled her eyes and left the room. Taylor groaned as she felt the need to push. _'I can't push until Chad comes, but then the babies might die,' _she thought in her head. She felt back onto the bed in pain, hoping that Chad would come into the room soon enough.

**Outside in the waiting room...**

The gang, Chad and Briana were just hanging around in the waiting room when the nurse came in. Everyone rushed up to her, Chad getting there first.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She said that she won't push until her boyfriend is in there with her," she announced, annoyed.

"I'm her boyfriend," Chad said.

"Well, come on. Let's go," the nurse replied. Chad was getting ready to follow her but a small hand touched his. He looked down to see Taylor's sister behind him.

"What's wrong, Briana?" he asked, kneeling down to her.

"Why can't I go?" she asked.

Chad sighed and hugged her close. "I promise, she'll be perfectly fine. When the twins come, you'll be the first to see her, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered. They squeezed hands and Chad handed Jessica to Gabriella.

"Watch the two for me; I'll be back as soon as Taylor is done," he told everyone.

The gang nodded and sat back down, Briana still looking sad but with a soft smile on her face. Chad smiled back and followed the nurse to where Taylor was at.

**In the delivery room again...**

"Ok Taylor, now's the time. You have to push," the doctor told her.

"I won't push until Chad comes!" she exclaimed.

"I'm already here babe," Chad announced as he came in through the door. Taylor smiled at the sight of him as they kissed softly. He was dressed in a white suit-type thing with a apron, gloves and a cap over his huge pile of hair.

"I couldn't have the babies without you," Taylor softly said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Chad replied, taking her hand and kissing her forehead.

The doctor smiled over at the couple and said, "Ok Taylor, you ready to push now?"

"I'm ready now, doctor," Taylor smiled, looking over at Chad as he knelt beside her.

"Ok, you need to push hard now. Alright and...push!" the doctor announced. Taylor started pushing her insides with all her might, Chad urging her on the side. She stopped to breathe and pushed again...

**30 minutes later...**

Taylor had kept on pushing but nothing hasn't been really happening. The twins were somehow stuck at the entrance.

"We can't get both out at the same time, doctor," the nurse told him.

"Ok, we might have to go into C-section for this Taylor," Doctor Darnell told Taylor.

Taylor whimpered and shook her head. "No, I want these babies now!"

"That's literally the only way unless you want to continue to push," he said.

Taylor fell back on the bed and nearly cried. She knew what happened to ladies in C-section; they never turn out well. But on the other hand, she was tired of pushing.

"Chad, I don't want to push anymore, but I don't want to go to C-section," she told Chad, who was still next to her.

"Baby, we can do this. Just keep trying, ok?" Chad asked.

"But I'm tired. I don't feel like pushing. I felt like I pushed it all out," Taylor cried.

Chad held her head close to his and kissed her. "Taylor, if you can win a Scholastic Decathlon meet, if you can brave living in your mom's room while she's passed away, if you love me, I know you can push this out," he bravely said. Then he started to sing into her ear.

"Walk me home. I don't wanna go all the way alone. Baby, would you walk with me home?" Chad sang. Taylor started to smile and looked over at Chad with tears coming down.

"It's our song," Taylor said.

Chad nodded and continued to sing, "Baby, would you take my hand? Come with me now to our special land. Baby would you walk with me home?"

Taylor nodded and held his hand tightly; she was ready to push again.

"Ok, doctor, we got the babies to clear the entrance," the nurse announced.

"Fantastic, ok Taylor. We've been in here for over an hour. Let's push these babies out! And...push!" he said.

Taylor pushed with Chad urging her on, their hands squeezing the life out of the other.

"I can see the head!" the nurse yelled.

"Almost there, Taylor. Come on!" Chad told her.

Taylor screamed as she felt the baby come out of her. After that, a small cry erupted throughout the room.

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced. The couple looked at each other, tears brimming in their eyes.

"Chad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked.

Chad nodded and grabbed the scissors and softly cut the cord. He looked back at the doctor and saw his little girl in his hands. He walked back over to Taylor and smiled as the nurse cleaned the girl.

"Ok, time for baby 2. Push!" the doctor said, ready for the second child.

The couple held hands once more and Taylor pushed and screamed with all her might. Another cry came through the room in a few seconds.

"It's a boy!" he announced.

"You did it, Taylor! I'm so proud of you," Chad said, kissing her all over her face, ending at her lips but Taylor pulled back.

"No...we did it Chad. Without you, I wouldn't have had those babies," Taylor smiled. Chad smiled back as they kissed once more. He left again to cut the cord from his son and went back over to Taylor's side.

Taylor fell back onto the bed, tired from all the pushing. It was all over and two new lives were just beginning. Chad looked over at her and brushed some hair from her head.

"I know I look ugly, Chad," Taylor groaned.

"You look perfect. You always do," Chad smiled, kissing her knuckles, "and I'm so proud of you,"

Taylor only just smiled as the nurse came over to them with the twins on her arms. "They look just like you guys. Congratulations! I'll check back with you guys later," the nurse said before leaving them with the twins.

The couple nodded and looked down at the twins. "They're so adorable," Taylor cooed as she held the girl in her hands, Chad holding the son.

"Yeah, I can already tell that this dude is going to have the afro puff," Chad said with a smile. Taylor only rolled her eyes and looked down at her daughter.

"Tay...who's last name they're taking?" Chad asked.

Taylor looked back up at him and bit her lip. That was a pretty hard question to answer since they both aren't married yet. Taylor sighed and responded, "Well we could put them in both of our last names, like Danforth-McKessie.

"But that'll be too long," Chad complained. Taylor rolled her eyes; same old Chad.

"It'll make sense though," Taylor smiled. He only smiled back and he passed the son over to Taylor.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"To get the gang; they've been waiting for a long time and they would very much like to see you," Chad explained. He kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back. Don't move!" he said as he left the room.

Taylor smiled back and looked down at her miracles. It was like a dream come true but at a young age. She knew if her mom was here, she would be so proud and her dad would be the same...but a little mad because it was before she turned 21. She only smiled at the thought and looked down at her little twins as they both looked back up at her.

"You guys are so beautiful," Taylor whispered. The nurse then came in and then taught her how to breast-feed the babies, one at a time.

**Out in the waiting room...**

The gang was spread out in the waiting room, some asleep, some trying to stay awake and others who were bored out of their minds.

"How long does it take to have two babies?" Jason moaned.

"My guess: super long," Kelsi replied, leaning back on him.

"When can we see Taylor?" Briana asked, looking up at the older teens.

"We'll be able to see them soon," Gabriella said with a smile that turned into a yawn. Jessica was still asleep but in Sharpay's arms.

After a while, the doors burst open and everyone looked up.

"Chad!" they all shouted and ran up towards him, Briana getting to him first.

"Ok guys, amazing news...oh just come and see them," Chad said, nearly jumping in his pants.

The gang laughed and followed him down to Taylor's room. He looked inside to see if the coast was clear and saw Taylor ending her breast-feeding. Chad smiled at her and let the others inside.

"Oh my god, Taylor!" the girls squealed as they rushed over to her side. Taylor smiled at the sight of the gang.

"Hey you guys!" she said, with a little rasp in her voice.

"How were you?" Gabriella said, hugging her.

"I'm fine now that I have the twins, look," Taylor smiled, showing the gang the twins.

"Aww, they look just like you guys," Sharpay said. The guys came over at took a look at the twins.

"I think I see a new Wildcat in the making," Troy announced, nudging Chad.

"That's exactly what I said," Chad replied, sitting over by Taylor's side.

"What are their names?" Kelsi asked.

Chad and Taylor looked over at each other and smiled. "Ok, the girls name is Rachel Monique Danforth-McKessie," Taylor introduced.

"And this future Wildcat my friends," Chad joked, holding the newborn son, "is Chad Micheal Danforth-McKessie Jr,"

"No it isn't!" Taylor exclaimed, hitting his arm.

"Ok, ok, it's actually Bradley Corbin Danforth-McKessie, otherwise known as Brad," Chad said.

"Those names are beautiful. Congratulations, you guys," Gabriella said, hugging both of them as did everyone else.

"Thanks guys," Taylor said, smiling at everyone.

The doctor soon came in and said, "I see you guys have company," he smiled, "The results are in from the nursery and they are clean and healthy,"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Chad and Taylor held hands, smiling at one another. "That's great news, doctor," Taylor said.

"I know, and you should be getting some rest, Ms. McKessie. Having twins takes a lot out of you," the doctor said, patting her leg.

"Yeah, I'm actually kinda tired, guys," Taylor said.

"Oh it's fine, we'll leave now, right guys?" Sharpay said, looking over at the men in the group.

"Sure, yeah we'll get out of here," the guys mumbled. They hugged Taylor and Chad once more before everyone left. Zeke then popped his head back in through the door.

"What is it, Zeke?" Taylor asked.

"You have two other visitors here to see you," Zeke said, opening the door. In came two young girls that have been waiting to see the two for so long.

"Taylor!" Briana cried out. She ran to her older sister and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Bri," Taylor said back. They pulled away and Taylor brushed her sister's hair, "How have you been holding out?"

"Ok, I guess," Briana smiled. She looked down at the two babies that were in Taylor's arms, "So this are..."

"Your niece Rachel and your nephew Bradley," Taylor introduced with a smile. Chad was holding Jessica up so she could see the twins too.

"'abies," Jessica said, pointing at the twins.

"She's learning words easy," Taylor said to Chad.

"Well, she probably has a good teacher," Chad replied, nudging Briana. Briana only smiled and looked back over at her sister.

"Can I hold one of them?" she asked shyly.

Taylor nodded with a smile and taught Briana how to hold a child. After that, she put Rachel in her hands and she felt like a little angel. Chad and Taylor watched how Briana was rocking it and saying stuff to it.

"We have a little family," Chad said to her ear.

"I know; it's perfect," Taylor replied, looking over at Chad. They kissed once more and looked all around them, happy that they were a family in their own special way.

**2 weeks later...**

After a week in the hospital, Taylor and the twins were able to go home. It took Chad a super long time to come since he was still trying to learn how to put the new car seats in the car. They both 3 sets of car seats for both Taylor and Chad's car; 2 for the twins and one for Jessica. The first night that they bought the twins, it had Taylor and Chad staying up all night, trying to get one, the other or both to sleep. But after a while, they learned to be able to fall asleep and stay that way. Their room was fully decorated and with top-notch technology (baby monitors, etc). When Taylor and Chad had to take care of the twins, Briana was always known to keep an eye out for Jessica, like an older sister. Sometimes at night, Chad or Taylor would sneak out of bed and just watch the 4 children sleeping, happy that they could be together as a real family. Both of their parents would and was so proud of them. The Danforths have even offered that they could babysit the 4 when they would be busy when school started back up. It was like a dream become reality.

The night before the first day of school, Taylor was in Jessica's room, trying to find the girl something to wear to her first day at daycare. All the kids were sound asleep and Chad was busy doing something in the basement. Taylor loved the quietness that the house had when all the kids were sleeping. Just then, a knock came from Jessica's door. Taylor turned around and smiled when she saw Chad.

"You busy right now?" Chad asked.

"I'm almost done getting Jess's clothes, why?" Taylor asked.

"Come with me to the park," Chad said.

"While the kids are here by themselves? No," Taylor replied.

"Come on..." Chad groaned walking over to Taylor, "We haven't had anytime together ever since the birth of Rachel and Bradley. Please?" he pulled out the dog pout.

Taylor sighed and resisted, "Ok, let me get my shoes,"

Chad pulled his hand from behind him, "They're right here,"

Taylor took them and looked at Chad suspiciously, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to walk in the park with the beautifulest girl in all of New Mexico," Chad smiled. Taylor blushed and they both left Jessica's room, closing the door behind them. Soon enough, they were both outside walking to the nearby park, without locking the front door first. The couple clasped hands and Taylor leaned onto Chad's shoulder.

"Do you remember after the after-party, when there was a shooting star?" Chad asked.

Taylor nodded and replied, "Yeah,"

"What did you wish for?"

Taylor looked up at him and smiled, "I wish that you liked me and was my boyfriend,"

"So did I," Chad smiled at her. Taylor smiled back and they walked down towards the lake.

"This is just too good to be true," Taylor said.

"What is?" Chad asked.

"All of this. I mean, I thought this would never happen. You and me. It's just too good to be true," Taylor explained.

"Same here. I mean, before Gabriella came along, we used to hate each other. And I'm sorry for all the bad things I've said about you way back then," Chad apologized.

"It's fine, Chad. And same here too," Taylor said, forgiving him.

Chad sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "Taylor...there's no way to say this but...you've changed my life. And I'm so happy that I met the perfect girl like you. You..you're smart, funny, intelligent, sweet, caring and too many other things that I'll just get carried away with. And even though we had our difficulties and our conflicts, we've managed to put them aside and start our own family. Taylor, there's just one thing missing,"

"What is it?" Taylor asked softly. Chad sighed and looked Taylor dead in her eyes.

"It's to have a full last name. We can't have the twins share two last names, and I'm willing to make everyone's last name, including yours, a Danforth last name," Chad announced. He got down on one knee and Taylor started to cry.

"Taylor McKessie, you are my light, my strength, my sun and my moon. You make me who I am now; a great friend, father, and the best relationship that you've ever had. I know that we're young but we know how we feel about each other. So...can you promise me one day..that when we graduate, you can have my last name?" Chad asked, in other words, marry him.

Taylor's tears came running down as she nodded happily. "Yes Chad, yes, yes and yes! I'll be more than happy to marry you one day!"

Chad jumped up in joy and danced around like a maniac. Taylor only laughed at him and he scooped her up into a huge hug and spun her around. She threw her head back and giggled, oh how he loved her laugh. He let her back down and pulled out the ring from his pocket. Taylor gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a simple silver band that had C & T with a heart at the end. It also had small diamonds around the rest of the band. Chad slipped it on her finger and kissed her passionately. Taylor responded and pulled her close, enjoying the kiss for all its worth. And as they kissed, they started to remember everything that happened between them from the party to now...

_HUGE FLASHBACKS..._

_A slamming of the door and feet running down the stairs signaled Chad that Taylor was ready. He turned around to see Taylor trying to tie her shoes while coming down the stairs. He sighed and he got up to help her tie her shoes. He held her in balance and he put her foot on his leg and he tied her shoe for her. Taylor smiled at him and Chad blushed when he caught a glimpse of her smiling. When he was done tying her shoe, he let her foot and held out his hand ready to leave._

_"Is my lady ready to go now?" Chad asked in a British voice._

_Taylor giggled at his change of voice. "I will be as soon as I get my purse," she replied._

_"You look pretty decent for a girl. Are you sure she's not just some ordinary cheerleader girl that you always have your eye on or something" Nikki asked._

_Chad turned to look at her, with a serious look that meant it was the total opposite of what she thought. "She's not just an ordinary girl, not even a cheerleader. She's very smart, beautiful, nice, sweet and she totally understands me," Chad replied._

_**Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher**  
_

_For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

_Chad looked at Taylor when he said those words. All the girls looked at Taylor and squealed. Gabriella went to sit next to her. _

_"You know he's singing that song for you right?" Gabi said_

_All Taylor did was blush and smile._

_-------------------------------------------_

_"Look Chad, a shooting star," Taylor said. Chad looked up at the sky. Then more rays of light shot through the sky. It was a meteor shower._

_"It looks like a meteor shower to me, Taylor," Chad replied. Taylor looked at him like he outsmarted her. They both looked up at the sky._

_"Make a wish," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and turned the other way to hide their blushes. They both closed their eyes and made a wish that was all the same: I wish that Taylor/Chad liked me and was my girlfriend/boyfriend._

_After their wishing, the meteor shower suddenly stopped and only two rays of light shot through the sky and out into space again._

_**Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
**_

_"Sorry about that. She always wants to take Bubbles to bed, just because I accidentally gave it her and I got it back saying it was a mistake. I don't really know what's going on in her mind to make her..." Taylor rambled until she stopped. _

_Chad had actually KISSED her! It was a soft, sweet kiss. When Chad pulled back, Taylor was stunned. _

_"You rambled so it was the only way to make you stop," Chad said even though that wasn't why he kissed her._

_"Ok," replied Taylor. She closed her eyes and leaned in again for another kiss. Chad gladly accepted it and yet it was still a soft sweet kiss._

_------------------------_

_What is it, Chad? Do I have something on my face?" Taylor asked again. She actually did have something on her face. Orange sauce from the orange chicken she had._

_"Um, yeah," Chad said softly._

_"I do?" Taylor said._

_"Here let me get it off," Chad said as he grabbed a napkin and went to Taylor._

_"No, it's ok. I got it," Taylor said as she got a napkin. But Chad was faster and already wiped it off. _

_"There. It's gone," Chad replied. Their faces were close to each other, then Taylor leaned in and gave him a kiss. Chad responded and they were softly kissing. Chad stood Taylor up and she leaned in closer to him. Chad bit her bottom lip and Taylor opened her mouth wide and Chad's tongue entered Taylor's mouth. Taylor was feeling so weak in her knees when she felt his tongue, she almost fell. But Chad held her back and kept her up straight. Their tongues were dueling for a while until the waiter interrupted._

_**We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
**_

_"Cute teddy. Where did you get it?" Melody asked._

_"Um..uh...Chad gave it to me," Taylor replied softly._

_"Oh really," Melody said as she looked at Chad. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well, he probably gave that to you because you're just a fucking boring science geek like everyone else in this fucking school. Chad only gives teddy bears to girls he loves like me," Melody sneered._

_Fortunately for Chad, he had heard everything that Melody whispered to Taylor. He got out of his desk and pulled Melody away from Taylor._

_"You know what, you have no damn right to talk to her like that! She didn't do shit to you. And it so happens that I do love her. So just back off, OK!" Chad yelled. This had gotten everyone's attention in homeroom._

--------------------------------------------------------

"_I came in here to get these, Chad. Sorry for barging in," Taylor said shyly._

"_It's alright. It's your bathroom, not mine," Chad replied, "I'll be out in a few, ok?"_

"_All right," Taylor said. Chad pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She happily accepted as the passion of the kiss grew. He leaned her against the door to close it fully. Taylor felt his partly wet body on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her hands started roaming his wet chest and down to the edge of the towel. Chad was already making circles on Taylor's back and she moaned into his mouth as they continued kissing. He lifted her up against the door and Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist, her toes tugging his towel down. He soon started kissing down Taylor's neck and onto her chest to seek out more of his territory and his hands were under Taylor's shirt. Taylor moaned, this time louder, at the touch of his hands on her back; she did'nt want this seduction to stop. When he started tugging on the back to Taylor's bra, that's when Taylor pulled back from him._

"_I don't think we should do that now," Taylor said, trying to catch her breath._

"_Yeah, yeah. Sorry Taylor. Shouldn't you be downstairs by now?" Chad smirked as he put Taylor back on the ground._

"_Yeah I should. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Taylor replied as she kissed him one last time. She grabbed the cloths and left the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. She looked down at her clothes and they were partly wet because of Chad. 'Why does the Lord try to tempt me so?' she thought_

_**It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'  
One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'  
When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy  
It'll be ok, the moment you're with me**_

_Chad started to head for Taylor's shorts and started to pull them down when Taylor stopped him._

"_Chad," Taylor sighed._

"_I'm sorry, babe. I was moving too fast, right?" Chad asked._

_All Taylor did was nod and sighed onto the couch. Chad kissed her on her neck and worked his way up to her lips._

"_I'm…very…sorry…about…that…Ms…Taylor…McKessie," Chad said as he went up her body._

_Taylor responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad pulled back and looked into her eyes._

"_What were we doing down here?" Chad asked, acting like he had amnesia._

"_Oh, Chad," Taylor laughed as she pushed him to the other side of the couch. Chad grabbed Taylor and laid her on top of him._

"_You know I really love you, right?" Chad said._

"_Yeah, I know. I love you too, baby," Taylor replied as she kissed his cheek_

_-------------------------------------------_

_"How can you do this to me?" Taylor yells at Chad, "I thought you loved me,"_

_"You were the one who was all over Donovan," Chad said back._

_"I WAS DRUNK! I thought you could have noticed but of course you ran back to your ex-lover," Taylor exclaimes._

_"Taylor, it was an accident. She kissed me!"_

_"Yeah right Chad, how am I supposed to believe that?" Taylor askes him. Chad didn't have an answer; no one did._

_Taylor sighed and tears came down her eyes. Chad saw them and he reached to touch them but Taylor moved back._

_"You know what? You can forget about our anniversary tomorrow because we're over," Taylor said as she threw down her charm bracelet and her locket. Everyone in the house gasped. No one thought that this was possible. No one but Melody. She looked back at Gabi and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and ran out the door. Chad still stood there in shock. Everyone did. He bent down to pick up the necklace and bracelet. It was the two things that represented their relationship. And now it was ruined. Chad sat on the floor and started to cry._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_"But you always wanted to make love to me and I shouldn't make you wait all the way until we get married," Taylor whined_

_Chad looked right into her eyes and asked her one last time, "Do you want to do this?"_

_Taylor thought for a moment. It's like when she stopped to think, the whole world would pause in its place. She thought of how it would be to make love to Chad. She always dreamed of having the chance to ever since they started going out. But whenever they would go at it, she would stop before clothes came off. Now she was scared. Was she ready to make the big sacrifice that might change her and Chad's life. But Chad's always been there for her, he would never leave, right? This is your one in a lifetime chance!! Go for it!! One side of her mind said. But the other side said, Think about the consequences your gonna have. How are you going to tell your parents? What about your abstinence pledge you made in the 8th grade?_

_Coming back to reality, Taylor had made a decision. She sat up and kissed Chad passionately that left Chad and her out of breath. Her hands went down to her belt buckle and she started to unloose it._

_Chad smiled. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked._

_All she did was nod her head and she slipped her pants off. Chad bent down to kiss her and Taylor started to take off Chad's pants. When Taylor took off his pants, Chad slipped the covers over their heads to begin their night's love journey._

_**No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way  
**_

"_Chad came over after the party. We had a fight and he had apologized and I accepted. One thing led to another and…." Taylor confessed, "I'm so stupid."_

"_No you're not, Taylor. Don't say that," Gabriella told her._

"_But I'm pregnant, Gabi. I was so dumb not to even realize it," Taylor said._

"_You don't know that. These pregnancy tests are only 95 truthful. You might not be pregnant," Gabriella explained._

"_You…you think I should go to the doctor?" Taylor asked._

"_We'll go to the nurse. She used to be a doctor. Come on, Taylor," Gabriella told her._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Taylor and Chad looked at the monitor and their jaws dropped._

_"Is that..." Chad started._

_"Yes, Chad, those are two hearts," Mr. Darnell finished._

_"We're having twins? We're having twins. WE'RE HAVING TWINS!!!" Taylor exclaimed, hugging Chad. He hugged back and looked at Taylor._

_"I can't believe it. Oh wow! Two babies, are you sure?" Chad questioned._

_"Yes, I'm very sure. Congratulations," Mr. Darnell said_

_---------------------------------------_

_"OH! So you can worry about her twins and not my child? What happened about Jessica? Did you forget about her?" Melody yelled. Everyone turned to Chad._

_Chad, feeling eyes on him, asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh don't play dumb with me! Don't you remember 2 summers ago? At my house? We had sex and I landed pregnant. After the baby was born, you didn't want anything with her. I had to care for her for 2 years! 2 years, Chad! And all you can do is be with Taylor and be all supportive of the twins? What about ours, Chad?" Melody explained._

_Chad looked dumbfounded but he knew it was the truth. He really did forget about Jessica, him and Melody's child. Taylor looked up at him and got out of his grasp._

_"Chad.." Taylor started._

_"Taylor, I had forgot. I'm so sorry," Chad said, coming towards her but she pulled away._

_"You said this was your first child and it wasn't. You had sex with Melody and you have a child with her. You abandoned the child! How could you?" Taylor yelled. The rest of the gang and the whole cafeteria was in shock._

_"Taylor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you," Chad confessed._

_"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! I...I don't think we should be together anymore," Taylor stuttered._

_**We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one**_

_**Forever as one**_

"_Mom, don't go. I need you," Taylor said, hugging her._

_Alyssa smiled, wiping her daughter's tears away, "You'll be…fine. Tell Briana…..I…love her,"_

"_I love you too, Mom," Taylor cried._

"_Give your babies a kiss for me…it's my time now, Taylor. Live life to the fullest and don't ever forget that I love you. Take care of your sister and your children. I love you so much," Ms. McKessie said._

"_I love you too," Taylor repeated._

"_I'll see your father soon," Ms. McKessie said. She took her last breath and died in her oldest daughter's arms._

_Taylor collapsed on top of her mother, tears falling all at once. Her mother, her best friend and her children's grandmother, was gone._

-------------------------------------------------

"_Wait!" Taylor called out. Chad turned around and saw her crying. He grew compassionate and sat down next to her._

"_Taylor..." Chad softly said._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is just so hard on me. I'm all alone now with no parents and everything. Who's gonna see my babies being born? I'm so alone, Chad. I'm so alone," Taylor confessed, hugging him closely._

_Chad pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes, "You're never alone. Don't ever say that. You have me, your sister, the gang, and the gang's families. You're never alone, Taylor,"_

_Taylor smiled and hugged him again. Chad sighed and looked over at the doorway, where the gang all stood. He gave a thumbs up and mouthed 'Go away'. The door was closed instantly._

"_And…I guess I can forgive you about your other child," Taylor smiled._

"_You can? Really?" Chad asked._

"_Yeah…I love you," Taylor told him._

"_I love you too," Chad replied, "I've always had,"_

_They kissed, happy that they are back together again. Chad laid her back on the bed and entered his tongue in her mouth. Taylor moaned at the surprise and kissed back. They pulled back and started to laugh._

-----------------------------------------------------

"_Daddy," a small voice said. Taylor and Chad looked at each other, knowing that they didn't say it._

"_Who said that?" Taylor asked._

"_Daddy," It came from the living room. They got up and walked over to where Jessica was sitting at the tv. She looked up at Chad and pointed, "Daddy,"_

_Taylor covered her mouth and Chad dropped his jaw. "Did you just call me..."_

"_Daddy," Jessica said._

"_Oh my god, she said her first word!" Taylor squealed. Chad was still in shock._

"_She called me daddy," Chad said._

"_I know, isn't that amazing, Chad?" Taylor asked, holding his hand._

_Chad looked down at his hand and smiled, "Yeah, it is," He leaned in and softly kissed Taylor once more. Taylor responded as he pulled her close._

"_Daddy!" Jessica said again._

"_I'm coming, Jessy," Chad called out. He rushed over to her and picked her up. Jessica squealed and laughed as he spun her around. Taylor smiled, loving how Chad had his way with children._

"_Now who am I?" Chad asked Jessica._

"_Daddy!" she said._

"_Who am I?" Chad asked again._

"_Daddy!!" she laughed._

_**We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
**_

_Briana also got a cup of water when they both heard a leak fall onto the floor._

"_Clean that up, Briana," Taylor ordered._

"_Tay, I didn't do that," Briana said._

_Taylor pushed off the counter and looked down at herself. In between her legs was a small puddle of water. Taylor grabbed her stomach and fell back onto the nearby chair._

"_Oh no," Taylor gasped._

"_What's wrong Taylor?" Briana cried._

"_Briana, go get Chad," Taylor told her._

"_Why? What's going on?" Briana asked._

"_The babies are coming," Taylor explained._

_**We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one  
**_

They pulled back from their huge make out session and smiled back at each other. They had went through everything and still stayed together. You could say that they weren't a perfect couple or something that wasn't meant; but if you look at them now, you could say that were only just more than perfect.

"I can't wait to one day spend the rest of my life with you," Taylor sighed.

"I can't wait for senior year! We're gonna rule the school!" Chad shouted as Taylor giggled. He looked back at Taylor and smiled, "and I can't wait for that either...one day,"

Taylor blushed and they held hands once again. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was close to midnight.

"Chad, we have to get back now. School starts tomorrow, remember?" Taylor reminded him.

"That is right," Chad replied. He got up from the grass and helped Taylor onto her feet, "would you like me to walk you home?"

Taylor smiled and leaned up to him, "I would very much like that," He kissed her head and then her lips, softly but romantically. They pulled back and continued their walk back home. Together at last, but now as a family of four.

What could possibly go wrong?

_**We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as  
No matter what, we'll be forever as  
No matter what, we'll be forever as one  
**_

**And that's all! Hope you liked it, even though it was 20 pages long. I finally set the record for longest last chapter ever in the history of fanfiction AND hopefully, best ending chapter overall! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and kept it going; most I would love to give thanks to these people who reviewed EVERY chapter and gave me great ideas: KhaiyaAKAKhai, xox-ButterflyKisses-xox, VUWildcat, HyPerPunnkGRL, Xluv4lukeX, kikicant, blueprincess972, AcklesAddict, EndlessDreamer1024, TheFabMax, chrisbrownhunny224, chaylorfan, dreamer 3097, Chaylor4Lyfe, hurrikainchick and all the others who reviewed. The trailer for the sequel will be up soon and...that's it! Hope you all liked the story overall! Tell me what did you think of it and any ideas for the sequel that you would like to share. Thanks for all the support guys!!**

**PrincessChaylor10**


	26. Walk Me Home Sequel Info!

**May I have your attention, please? May I have your attention, please? Will the real Slim Shady please stand up? LOL I'm just kidding, don't blame for listening to Enimen right now. Anyways, I have a BIG announcement. Drum roll please. cue drum roll**

**I have information about the sequel to Walk Me Home. crowd goes wild Alright, alright, settle down. It's not a lot, ok maybe it is, but it's enough to get you through. So as a treat to start off your 2008 year with a BANG, here's the trailer and info to the sequel to Walk Me Home.**

_**Walk Me Home Again working title**_

_**After all of the drama, romance, death, joy, and births that happened in Walk Me Home, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie are back again with the whole gang to finish their high school years and get ready for the real world. Along for the ride are their two twins, Rachel and Bradley, Chad's daughter, Jessica and Taylor's little sister, Briana. After having a fun yet tragic past year, they're back awaiting new fun and adventures for the family. **_

_**Starting off from where Walk Me Home ended, Chad and Taylor are engaged with 4 kids to take care of, 2 of them legitimate. But with their friends and Chad's family by them, they're sure to stay on top of their game: Chad becomes more of a father figure and Taylor a mother figure. But as always...you can never forget about your education and your future. As for these two, they can't forget about that...and their past.**_

_**Of course, with all the ups must come all the downs. Sicknesses, arguments, failures, pressures and drama tries to set the newly family apart. Will they be able to make it past that and continue to be a family? Or will Chad and Taylor have to end their engagement? And did I mention that there's a few surprising events and guests coming by to either bring joy or hell to them? That's one of the many things that you will see in this sequel...coming soon to a computer near you.**_

**Ok, that's the info for now! I'm thinking of a trailer but I'm not sure how to put all of that together. If you want to, you can make a trailer for me! Just PM it to me and I'll choose the best ones. I'll also give credit to the person who wrote it and a sneak peek at a new chapter in one of my stories. So, hopefully that'll hold you over until I find enough time to work on it, or maybe when I finish one of my stories. Have a Happy New Year and I'll see you in 2008! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


End file.
